Une famille à mourir
by ness38
Summary: Après la guerre, Drago et Hermione découvre le bonheur. Tout pourrait aller pour le mieux si quelqu'un n'essayait pas de tout détruire. Un enlèvement le jour d'un mariage, un meurtre, qu'adviendra-t'il de nos amoureux ? Epilogue modifié !
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 : le duel**

« AVADA KEDAVRA »

Le silence se fit sur tout le champ de bataille. Chacun regardait le face à face final entre Harry Potter et Lord Voldemort. L'issue de la guerre était entièrement liée au résultat de ce combat.

Ils avaient tous les deux lancé le sort ultime. La baguette du Seigneur des Ténèbres lançait un jet vert puissant tandis que celle du « Survivant » lançait un rayon rouge. Les 2 sorts se rencontrèrent et la lutte s'engagea. Harry Potter repensait à tous ceux qui étaient morts par la faute de Voldemort, ses parents, Cédric Diggory, Sirius, Dumbledore et tant d'autres innocents. Tous ces sacrifices pour que l'affrontement final puisse se produire. Et maintenant, celui-ci se déroulait et il devait gagner, pour que tous ces gens n'aient pas été tués pour rien. Il se concentrait mais ce combat le vidait de son énergie. Pourtant il ne baisserait pas les bras. S'il lui fallait mourir pour débarrasser le monde magique du pire mage noir, il le ferait. Et puis dans un dernier effort, il prit le dessus sur son adversaire et le sort de la mort toucha le mage noir en pleine poitrine. Il avait gagné, la vie pourrait reprendre son court, il était heureux. Puis il s'écroula sur le sol dans le silence absolu. Chacun avait assisté à la scène, « celui dont on ne devait pas dire le nom » était mort, tué par le « Survivant ». Mais on ne savait pas si celui-ci vivait encore. Et puis Ginny se précipita vers le corps inerte de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Chacun reprit ses esprits et la plupart des mangemorts prirent la fuite. Maintenant que leur Maitre était mort, ils n'avaient plus qu'à s'enfuir. Quelques uns combattaient toujours, voulant venger le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Une silhouette encapuchonnée se tenait toujours debout, baguette en main. Lucius Malefoy ne voulait pas s'enfuir, il voulait poursuivre le combat. Il se battait toujours contre les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, aidé pour cela des quelques mangemorts qui n'avaient pas pris la fuite. A côté de lui, se tenait son fils, Drago Malefoy, lui aussi revêtu de noir. Lucius pointa sa baguette vers un membre de l'AD et s'apprêta à lancer le sort de la mort. Quand soudain, il se figea. Son fils se tenait devant lui, sa baguette toujours pointée sur son père. Il venait de le stupefixer. Il retira sa capuche et tous les combattants présents furent abasourdis. Ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi il avait fait cela.

Le silence s'installa à nouveau sur le champ de bataille. Il ne restait plus de partisans de Voldemort, ils étaient tous morts, en fuite ou capturés. Alors les cris de joie se firent entendre. La guerre était terminée et la magie blanche avait vaincu la magie noire. Tous les blessés furent transportés dans Poudlard, qui avait été transformé pour l'occasion en infirmerie. Madame Pomfresh était aidée de la plupart des médicomages de Ste Mangouste. Le corps inerte du Survivant fut transporté jusque sur un lit et Madame Pomfresh s'activa. Après quelques examens, il s'avéra qu'Harry Potter n'était pas mort mais était dans un état de fatigue extrême. Elle lui donna une potion et il ne restait plus qu'à attendre. Lui seul pourrait sortir du coma dans lequel il était plongé.

Le professeur Lupin se dirigea vers le jeune Malefoy. Il ne savait pas trop quoi penser. Il arriva à la hauteur de Drago. Celui-ci était toujours debout mais ne bougeait plus. On aurait pu croire qu'il avait été stupéfixé mais ce n'était pas le cas. Le loup garou lui prit sa baguette et l'emmena jusqu'au bureau de la directrice de Poudlard où le professeur Mc Gonagall l'attendait déjà. Elle avait de nombreuses coupures sur le visage et le reste du corps, mais elle allait bien. Elle avait refusé de se faire soigner afin que les vrais blessés puissent avoir toute l'attention nécessaire. Elle s'était installée dans son bureau et parlait avec le tableau de Dumbledore. Il était heureux de l'issu de la guerre. Le Bien avait triomphé mais pour cela il avait fallu le sacrifice de beaucoup d'innocents tombés sur le champ de bataille. Tous s'inquiétaient pour Harry Potter. Il avait vaincu Voldemort mais on ne savait toujours pas s'il allait survivre à ses blessures.

- « Victoire », dit Lupin à la gargouille. Celle-ci tourna sur elle-même afin de libérer l'accès à un escalier en colimaçon. Le jeune Malefoy suivit son ancien professeur et se retrouva devant la directrice. Il y avait également quelques membres de l'Ordre, dont Séverus Rogue. En effet, Dumbledore avait expliqué à l'Ordre du Phénix pourquoi le maitre des potions avait lancé le sort impardonnable qui avait tué l'ancien directeur. Rien n'avait été oublié, les horcruxes, sa blessure à la main qui a terme serait mortelle, sa demande au Professeur Rogue de le tuer le moment venu afin d'obtenir la confiance du Lord Noir.

- « Installez-vous Mr Malefoy », intima le professeur Mc Gonagall.

Drago ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire. Qu'allait-il devenir de lui ? Il était bien un mangemort mais cela malgré lui. Il avait reçu la Marque le jour de ses 17 ans mais refusait de suivre Voldemort dans son combat. Il était alors devenu un espion, au même titre que Rogue. Mais personne à part l'ancien directeur n'était au courant. Est-ce que le ministère allait le croire ? L'enverrait-il à Askaban ?

- « N'ayez pas peur Mr Malefoy, nous sommes au courant de votre statut, comment dirais-je ... particulier. Le professeur Dumbledore nous a informés et je suis heureuse de savoir que vous n'êtes pas comme votre père. » Mc Gonagall lui faisait un grand sourire. Elle était fière de son élève.

- « Merci professeur de me croire. J'avais peur que personne ne veuille m'écouter et qu'on m'enferme à vie à Askaban. »

A l'infirmerie, plusieurs personnes étaient regroupées autour du lit d'Harry Potter. Une petite tête rousse était installée la tête contre l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle avait été blessée lors du combat mais refusait de se faire soigner. Elle voulait rester auprès du Survivant jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille. A coté d'elle se trouvait une bonne partie de la famille Weasley, Ron, Molly, Charlie et même Percy. A coté du lit d'Harry se trouvait celui d'Hermione qui avait reçu plusieurs « doloris ». Elle était endormie mais elle ne risquait rien. Après quelques jours de repos, elle pourrait sortir. Fred et Georges étaient encore sur le champ de bataille. Ils participaient à la dure tache de récupérer les corps des combattants, morts pour que le Bien l'emporte. Parmi eux on pouvait déplorer Maugrey Fol Œil, Seamus, Parvati, le professeur Chourave et bien d'autres encore.

Mais la vie devait reprendre le dessus. Tous ces sacrifices devaient avoir pour but de redonner de la joie et de l'espoir à toute la population magique. Il faudrait du temps pour cela, personne n'oublierait mais au fur et à mesure, chacun allait avancer vers la vie.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 : Harry Potter**

Plusieurs jours étaient passés sans que l'état du Survivant n'évolue dans un sens ou dans l'autre. Malgré les protestations de l'infirmière, Ginny veillait Harry nuit et jour. Elle ne quittait plus l'infirmerie. Hermione s'était rétablit et avait pu quitter son lit. Tous étaient inquiets pour Harry. Après ce qu'il avait fait, il ne méritait pas de mourir.

La lutte entre Harry Potter et Voldemort avait débuté le soir de l'arrivée des élèves à Poudlard. Le combat avait duré des jours et des jours. Maintenant que la guerre était terminée, la vie devait reprendre le dessus. La directrice avait annoncé le début des cours. Seuls ceux de botanique et de DCFM ne seraient pas assurés, les professeurs ayant péris au combat.

Ce jour-là, Hermione se réveilla en sursaut. Comme toutes les nuits, elle faisait d'horribles cauchemars. Elle se leva et se prépara. Même la meilleure élève de l'école n'avait pas envie d'assister aux cours. Comment y aller sans Harry ? Et puis il y aurait des bureaux vides puisque plusieurs élèves avaient été tués par les mangemorts. Malgré la victoire, le moral de tous les combattants étaient au plus bas. Chacun avait perdu un être proche, sans compter sur l'état de santé critique de nombreux blessés. C'est dans cette ambiance que chacun se retrouva dans la grande salle, pour le petit déjeuner.

Pour couronner le tout, le premier cours était celui de potions. Comme c'était l'année des ASPICS, les cours se déroulaient avec les élèves des 4 maisons. Hermione et Ron se dirigèrent vers les cachots. Devant la porte de trouvait déjà un élève qui attendait le début des cours. Il ne se retourna pas quand les 2 Gryffondors arrivèrent à sa hauteur. Puis tous les élèves arrivèrent. Ils n'étaient pas nombreux pour assister à ce cours. Il y avait 2 Serdaigles, 2 Pouffsoufles et 4 Gryffondors, dont 1 se trouvait toujours à l'infirmerie. L'effectif des Serpentards s'était énormément réduit, suite à la défaite de Voldemort. La plupart des vert et argent ayant fuit avec leurs parents après la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Parmi ceux qui étaient restés , aucun n'avait le niveau pour les ASPICS, alors il n'y aurait surement pas de Serpentards en cours de potions. Le professeur arriva près des élèves et les fit rentrer. A la grande surprise de chacun, c'était Rogue. Personne ne comprenait. Il était à nouveau à Poudlard alors qu'il avait tué Dumbledore. C'était inacceptable. Avant que quelqu'un ne pose une question, Rogue se retourna vers ses élèves.

- « Et oui, vous ne vous attendiez pas à me voir aujourd'hui. Le professeur Slughorn étant retourné à sa retraite, c'est moi qui reprends mon poste de maitre des potions. Pour ce qui est du reste, ça ne vous regarde pas. Le ministère m'a accordé sa confiance après m'avoir entendu et cela sera suffisant pour vous. Maintenant, si vous ne voulez pas assister à mes cours, la porte est encore ouverte. »

Aucun élève n'avait bougé. Ils étaient tous abasourdis par la nouvelle mais personne n'osait bouger. Le cours commença alors.

- « Je vais faire des binômes qui ne pourront être modifiés. La potion que vous ferez ensemble comptera pour les ASPICS. Donc, pour les groupes, les 2 Serdaigles seront ensembles ainsi que les 2 Pouffsoufles. En ce qui concerne les Gryffondors, Potter n'ayant toujours pas pris la peine de se réveiller, vous n'êtes que 3. Donc Weasley se mettra avec Brown et vous Miss Granger, vous irez avec le seul élève de Serpentard. »

A l'énoncé de cette phrase, tous les élèves se retournèrent vers Rogue. Personne ne pensait qu'un vert et argent serait présent. Et qui était-il ?

- « Donc comme je le disais, Miss Granger, vous irez avec Mr Malefoy. Maintenant, au travail. Les ingrédients sont notés au tableau, vous avez 2h. »

- « Non Professeur !!!! », Hermione s'était levée et tapait du poing sur la table. « Je refuse de travailler à coté d'un sale mangemort. »

- « Miss Granger, vous allez tout de suite vous asseoir. 20 points de moins pour Gryffondor. Maintenant vous allez vous installer à coté de Mr Malefoy et si vous avez un problème avec ça, la porte est encore grande ouverte. »

Hermione s'installa à coté de Drago en jetant son sac sur la table. Elle lui tournait le dos et ne lui adressait pas la parole. Les 2 heures passèrent comme cela et Malefoy n'essaya pas d'engager la discussion. Ils s'étaient tout le temps détestés mais là, Drago savait pourquoi tout le monde le détestait. C'était assez ironique. Pendant 6 années, il avait été infecte et tout le monde le respectait, la plupart des filles de Poudlard aurait tout donné pour passer la nuit avec lui. Maintenant qu'il avait risqué sa vie pour la bonne cause, il était haït de tous. Il était un mangemort en liberté et personne ne lui adressait la parole. Même dans sa propre maison, le peu de Serpentards restant l'ignorait tout bonnement. Il avait pourtant donné des informations d'une grande importance à l'Ordre. Grace à cela, la date de la dernière bataille était connue et de nombreuses vies avaient pu être épargnées. Et pourtant, tout le mérite en revenait à Potter et lui était reléguait au rang de traitre.

La fin du cours arriva. Hermione mis la potion dans la fiole et la posa sur le bureau de Rogue. Sans un mot pour son voisin de cours, elle sortit et se dirigea avec Ron vers le cours de métamorphose. Un nouveau professeur avait été nommé. En effet, le professeur Mc Gonagall avait pris les fonctions de directrice de Poudlard. C'était l'aurore Tonk qui assurait à présent l'enseignement des cours. Comme pour les cours de potions, toutes les maisons étaient présentes à ce cours. L'année s'annonçait très intéressante. Hermione était excitée à l'idée de commencer la métamorphose humaine. Elle aimerait vraiment devenir un animagus.

- « Bienvenu à tous pour votre dernière année. Je suis le professeur Tonk. Ensemble nous allons apprendre la métamorphose humaine. Ce n'est pas une chose facile et bien entendu, très peu d'entre vous pourront devenir animagus. Mais nous allons tout faire pour y arriver. Avant toute chose, il y a une formule pour savoir si certains ont la capacité de devenir animagus. Vous allez tous vous mettre en file indienne devant moi et je vous jetterai ce sort. Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est tout à fait indolore. »

Tous les élèves se mirent en file indienne. Le professeur leur lança à tour de rôle le sort et après quelques minutes, chaque élève était retourné s'asseoir.

- « Bien, maintenant je vais faire 2 groupes. Le premier contiendra les élèves ayant les capacités de devenir animagus. Avec eux, nous passeront l'année à apprendre cette métamorphose. Pour le second groupe, nous étudierons la métamorphose humaine. Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est pas une catastrophe si vous ne faites pas parti du premier groupe. Très peu d'élèves peuvent y arriver et généralement, il n'y en a qu'un sur toute une classe. Cette année, nous avons la chance d'avoir 2 apprentis animagi dans la classe. Ce sera très pratique pour apprendre, puisque vous pourrez vous entraidez. Donc dans ce premier groupe, il y aura Miss Granger et Mr Malefoy. Vous vous installerez au premier rang. Les autres, vous pouvez garder votre place actuelle. »

- « Non, ce n'est pas possible, je suis maudite » pensa Hermione. « Comme si c'était pas suffisant de travailler avec lui en potions, il va falloir qu'on fasse pareil en métamorphose. Mais pourquoi se trouve-t-il encore dans cette école ? Comment Mc Gonagall a pu le laisser revenir après tout ce qu'il a fait ? »

Hermione alla s'installer à la même table que Drago. Elle lui lança un regard mauvais rempli de haine. Il ne répondit rien et se contenta d'installer ses affaires et de sortir sa baguette. Le cours continua tranquillement et l'heure du repas arriva. Ron était affamé, comme d'habitude. Comme tous les midis, ils mangeaient à l'infirmerie, à coté du lit d'Harry. Quand ils rentrèrent, Ginny se trouvait déjà là. Madame Pomfresh l'avait mis dehors afin qu'elle assiste à ses cours. Mais elle était revenue dès la fin pour prendre son repas avec Harry. L'état du Survivant n'avait pas évolué depuis une semaine. Il fallait garder espoir mais les médicomages n'étaient pas des plus optimistes. Après autant de temps dans le coma, le réveil devenait de plus en plus difficile.

- « Bonjour Ginny, comment te sens-tu aujourd'hui ? » demanda Hermione. Elle connaissait pourtant la réponse, mais elle ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre.

- « On fait aller Hermione. Les cours ont repris alors je ne peux plus passer autant de temps ici. J'espère qu'il ne m'en veut pas trop » répondit Ginny au bord des larmes.

- « Ne t'inquiète pas petite sœur, il ne t'en veut pas. Je suis sûr qu'il comprend pourquoi tu es moins présente » lui répondit Ron afin de lui remonter le moral.

Ils mangèrent ensuite en silence. Chacun se rendit ensuite à son cours en se donnant rendez-vous pour le diner, qu'ils prendraient encore à l'infirmerie.

Une silhouette passa la porte. Madame Pomfresh était occupé à soigner les nombreux malades qui étaient encore présents. Drago s'approcha doucement du lit de son ennemi de toujours. La haine qu'il avait contre lui s'était estompée. Depuis qu'il s'était défait de l'emprise de son père, il avait revu son opinion. Bien sûr, ce ne serait jamais le grand amour, mais maintenant, il le tolérait. Et puis c'est lui qui avait tué Voldemort et grâce à cela, Drago se sentait plus libre que jamais. Il savait quoi faire. Seul un sort de magie noire pouvait transférer de l'énergie afin qu'il sorte du coma. Après s'être assuré que personne ne regardait, Drago pointa sa baguette sur Harry. Une petite boule blanche sortit du torse du blond pour percuter celui du brun. Puis Drago s'effondra par terre, entrainant avec lui les potions installées à coté du Survivant. Madame Pomfresh arriva en courant vers le lieu d'où provenait le bruit. Elle vit le jeune Serpentard allongé par terre. Elle le fit léviter et l'installa sur un lit à coté d'Harry Potter. Elle lui donna une potion pour qu'il reprenne son énergie. Il n'y avait rien de grave. Il se réveillerait une heure plus tard. Elle fut surprise en entendant une voix.

- « Madame Pomfresh, que s'est-il passé ? Depuis combien de temps suis-je ici ? »

Elle lâcha le flacon de potion vide qu'elle avait dans la main. Elle se retourna et trouva Harry Potter assit sur son lit, ses yeux verts la regardant. Elle poussa un cri de joie et se dirigea vers le jeune Gryffondor.

- « Bonjour Harry, je suis bien contente que tu te sois réveillé. Tous tes amis vont être heureux ce soir d'apprendre la nouvelle. Pour répondre à tes questions, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé. J'ai entendu du bruit et quand je suis arrivée, Mr Malefoy était allongé au pied de ton lit, inconscient. Pour répondre à ta deuxième question, cela fait maintenant une semaine que tu te trouves à l'infirmerie. »

- « Comment vont mes amis ? Est-ce qu'ils sont tous en bonne santé ? »

- « Ne t'inquiète pas, Ron et Hermione vont bien. Ils ont été blessés mais rien de très grave. Quant à Ginny, elle attend ton réveil avec impatiente. Elle t'a veillé tous les jours. »

A cette phrase, Harry se mit à rougir. Maintenant que Voldemort n'était plus là, il pourrait aimer Ginny en toute liberté, sans avoir peur pour sa vie. Il était vivant, il avait gagné et le monde de la magie pourrait être heureux à nouveau. Par contre, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Drago avait fait ça. Car il en était sûr, c'est grâce à lui qu'il avait réussi à se réveiller. Et pourquoi celui-ci était à Poudlard. Il était pourtant un mangemort. Mais pour le moment, la fatigue venait à bout de lui. Il se rendormit paisiblement en imaginant le visage de Ginny quand elle viendrait le voir ce soir.

L'heure du diner arriva. Harry était réveillé et il avait demandé un service à Madame Pomfresh. Dans l'après midi, il s'était mis debout et avait réussi à faire plusieurs pas. Il avait encore besoin de l'aide d'une canne pour se déplacer sur une plus longue distance mais il allait bien. L'infirmière avait donc informé Ron, Hermione et Ginny qu'ils ne pourraient pas manger à l'infirmerie ce soir, car elle devrait faire des examens à Harry. Alors les 3 Gryffondors se dirigèrent vers la grande salle. Une fois installés, ils commencèrent à manger sans grande envie. Même Ron n'avait pas d'appétit. D'un seul coup, la porte de la grande salle s'ouvrit et toutes les têtes se tournèrent pour voir qui arrivait. Une silhouette s'avança en direction de la table des rouge et or. Il avait une canne qui lui permettait d'avancer. Ginny poussa un cri strident et se jeta sur Harry. D'un coup, tout le monde le reconnu. Des tonnerres d'applaudissements se firent entendre. Hermione et Ron se joignirent à Ginny et Harry tomba à la renverse sous les rires de tous les élèves de Poudlard. Plus personne ne mangeait. Tous les élèves acclamaient le réveil du survivant, celui qui avait débarrassé le monde magique du pire mage noir jamais connu. Il était célèbre depuis sa naissance mais là, il était devenu un héros. Ginny, Hermione et Ron finirent par se relever et aidèrent leur ami à faire de même. Ils s'installèrent à la table des rouge et or et parlèrent de tout et de rien. Hermione lui expliqua comment s'était passé la première journée de cours et lui dit qu'elle lui donnerait ses notes pour qu'il rattrape son retard. Cela fit rire Harry aux éclats. Hermione était vraiment toujours la même. Quant à Ron, il ne disait plus rien. Il était en train de s'empiffrer de tout ce qui passait sous sa main. Ginny n'arrêtait pas de sourire. Elle était tellement heureuse de revoir l'homme qu'elle aimait que seule sa présence suffisait. Coupant les discutions de chacun, la directrice se leva et prit la parole.

- « Chers élèves, je vous embêterai quelques minutes pour parler de quelques détails importants que je n'ai pu vous annoncer avant, vu les derniers évènements. Donc, tout d'abord, je voulais remercier Harry Potter pour avoir fait preuve d'un courage hors du commun et pour avoir ramener l'espoir dans notre monde. Un bal sera organisé en son honneur le mois prochain. Et puis je tenais aussi à vous annoncer la nomination des 2 préfets en chef. Veuillez applaudir Miss Granger de Gryffondor et Mr Malefoy de Serpentard. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne fin de repas ainsi qu'une bonne soirée, où certains souhaiteront peut être fêter le réveil de leur ami. Les cours de demain sont annulés, ils reprendront normalement après demain. »

Des applaudissements retentirent dans toute la grande salle. Hermione, quant à elle, fulminait. Elle était vraiment heureuse du réveil de son meilleur ami et de sa nomination en tant que préfet en chef. La seule chose qui ternissait ce beau tableau n'était autre que son homologue masculin. Elle ne pouvait pas passer un moment sans se retrouver avec lui. Elle mit sa colère de coté et se retourna vers ses amis. Ils avaient l'air tellement heureux. Ca faisait longtemps que ça n'avait pas été le cas, alors ils avaient le droit d'en profiter.

Le soir, une grande fête avait lieu dans la salle commune des Gryffondors pour fêter leur héros. Il y avait de la bierrabeurre à volonté, des bonbons, des gâteaux confectionnés par les elfes ainsi que des farces du magasin des jumeaux Weasley. La fête battait son plein et le bonheur de tout le monde était agréable à voir. Harry fut acclamé par tous jusqu'à tard dans la nuit. A 2h du matin, la directrice vint mettre fin à la fête et chacun s'en alla dans son dortoir.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 : Le baiser**

Le lendemain, Hermione se leva de bonne heure, malgré l'absence de cours. Elle avait rendez vous avec le professeur Mc Gonagall afin de parler des droits et devoirs d'un préfet en chef. Elle devait également prendre possession de ses appartements privés, privilège qu'elle partagerait avec son homologue masculin. A 9h elle se trouvait devant le tableau qui barrait l'entrée des appartements. Il représentait un lion et un serpent entremêlés. La directrice arriva suivi de Malefoy.

- « Alors vous voilà devant l'entrée de vos appartements. Le mot de passe est fraternité. Maintenant nous allons rentrer et parler un peu de votre tache. »

Hermione et Drago rentrèrent dans la salle commune. C'était vraiment splendide. La jeune rouge et or était émerveillée. Il y avait deux canapés, un rouge et l'autre vert. On pouvait voir 3 portes. La chambre d'Hermione était gardé par un lion majestueux tandis que sur celle de Drago se trouvait un serpent ondulant sur le sol. Il y avait aussi une porte où se trouvait un tableau représentant une cascade. Elle entra dans la salle de bain et poussa un petit cri. Il y avait un grand lavabo surmonté d'une glace bordée d'or ainsi qu'une baignoire où elle pouvait nager sans problème. Il y avait aussi une dizaine de robinets qui pouvaient déverser de l'eau, du bain moussant, de l'huile essentielle, etc... C'était vraiment sublime.

Drago quant à lui ne s'émerveillait pas du tout. Il était habitué à tout ce luxe. Le manoir familial regorgeait de chambres, salles de bain et autres pièces décorées d'or fin. Cependant ce lieu était plus chaleureux que chez lui.

La directrice leur expliqua qu'ils devront faire une ronde hebdomadaire ensemble et qu'ils avaient la lourde tache d'organiser le bal du mois prochain, où serait acclamé le Survivant. Ils avaient carte blanche pour trouver le thème et s'occuper de la décoration. Et puis elle les laissa prendre possession de leurs appartements et sortit en leur précisant qu'elle comptait sur eux pour montrer l'exemple et ne pas s'entretuer.

- « Quel calvaire !!!! » lâcha Hermione une fois la porte fermée. « Et dire que je suis obligée de vivre avec un mangemort. D'ailleurs, il faudra que tu m'expliques comment tu as fait pour échapper à Askaban. Surement en payant le prix fort. Mais pour moi, tu seras toujours un être méprisant et infect. »

- « Je sais que tu ne me croiras pas mais je n'ai jamais été du coté de Voldemort. Effectivement, j'ai reçu la Marque des Ténèbres mais je travaillais pour l'Ordre du Phénix. C'est grâce à mes informations qu'on a pu connaitre la date de l'attaque finale. Mais je ne sais même pas pourquoi je me justifie devant toi. Tu ne vaux même pas la peine que j'use de la salive pour te parler. » Il avait dit ça avec son air supérieur et son sourire froid. Et puis il claqua la porte de sa chambre, laissant la rouge et or debout au milieu de la salle commune, perplexe.

Elle ne savait plus trop quoi penser. Est-ce qu'il avait dit la vérité ? Avait-il aidé l'Ordre ? Mais même s'il était un espion, il n'en restait pas moins un être froid et trop sûr de lui et de son sang. Elle donna le mot de passe au lion qui gardait sa chambre et elle entra dans une pièce magnifique. Il y avait un grand lit à baldaquin avec des tentures or, une bibliothèque regorgeant de livres qu'elle n'avait pas encore lus, une petite coiffeuse et de grands rideaux en velours rouge brodés d'or. C'était tout simplement splendide. Elle s'installa sur son lit en prenant un livre qu'elle se mit à dévorer. Les heures passèrent très vite et il était déjà l'heure du repas du midi. Elle laissa son livre ouvert sur son lit afin de pouvoir continuer le soir même et sortit de sa chambre. Elle ne rencontra pas son homologue, à son grand soulagement. Elle n'arrivait pas encore à se faire une idée sur lui et ne tenait pas à se retrouver avec lui. Elle se rendit dans la grande salle et rejoignis ses amis. Ron et Harry étaient encore et toujours en grande conversation au sujet du Quidditch. Hermione n'avait jamais aimé ce sport et elle détestait encore plus les longues discutions dans lesquelles se lançaient régulièrement se deux meilleurs amis.

La semaine passa sans grands soucis. On était vendredi après midi et Hermione avait rendez vous dans sa salle commune avec son homologue afin de préparer le bal qui aurait lieu 3 semaines plus tard. Elle espérait pouvoir vite trouver un accord afin d'écourter au maximum le tête-à-tête. Elle s'avança jusqu'à ses appartements et se faufila derrière le tableau. Assis sur le canapé se trouvait déjà Malefoy. Il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir entendu Hermione arriver et semblait plongé dans ses pensées. Elle se surprit à lui trouver du charme. Il était effectivement beau et lorsqu'il laissait tomber son masque froid, ses yeux bleu gris étaient envoutants.

- « Hum hum » fit-elle afin de signaler sa présence au vert et argent. Celui-ci se retourna et parut surpris de voir son homologue féminin devant lui. Il ne l'avait effectivement pas entendu arriver.

- « Bon, il faut se décider pour organiser ce bal en l'honneur de notre Saint Potter, sauveur de l'humanité. Moi je n'ai absolument pas d'idée et le thème général ne m'enchante pas plus que ça. Alors si tu as des idées, je t'écoute », il avait dit cela sans poser un seul regard sur Hermione. Celle-ci s'installa dans le canapé en face du Serpentard.

- « Moi j'ai bien réfléchi et j'ai eu une idée. Je pensais au thème du Bien et du Mal. Ce serait un bal costumé où chacun devrait venir en couple. Libre choix à chacun de choisir entre Bien et Mal pour son costume. », elle avait dit cela avec un grand sourire. Ce bal lui plaisait énormément. La dernière fois qu'elle avait assisté à un tel événement, elle se trouvait en 4eme année et elle était accompagnée d'un beau bulgare.

- « Si tu veux, moi ça me va. On se répartit rapidement les taches et ensuite, on sera débarrassé. J'ai pas envie de perdre mon temps pour que des crétins acclament Saint Potter. »

- « C'est bien si tu es d'accord. Je pense qu'il faudra malheureusement qu'on travaille ensemble pour la décoration. Il faudra aller faire un tour à Près au Lard afin de tout acheter », elle avait dit cela en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Elle était troublée. Ses yeux reflétaient une expression si triste qu'elle n'avait jamais vu auparavant.

- « Dis-moi Malefoy, honnêtement, que s'est-il passé avec Harry à l'infirmerie. Il est sûr que c'est toi qui lui as permis de se réveiller. »

Drago se retourna et regarda par la fenêtre. Il ne savait pas trop quoi faire. S'il lui disait ce qu'il s'était passé, elle comprendrait qu'il était bien de leur coté mais il voulait conserver son air distant et froid, sans sentiment, sans compassion. Il restait un Malefoy, avec ses principes et ses idées. Malgré la fin de la guerre, elle resterait toujours une sang de bourbe. Bien sûr, elle ne méritait pas la mort comme le voulait Voldemort, mais elle resterait toujours inférieure à lui.

- « Ca ne te regarde pas. Si le balafré veut savoir, il a qu'à venir poser la question lui-même au lieu d'envoyé un de ses fidèles toutous. Maintenant, moi j'ai autre chose à faire, alors au revoir », et il sortit de la salle commune en laissant Hermione seule, toujours assise sur son canapé.

- « Je suis vraiment trop bête. Et dire que je pensais qu'il avait peut être changé et que quelqu'un de bien se cachait sous sa carapace. Au moins, la réunion a été rapide et je peux faire ce que je veux. Ce bal sera superbe, je le dois bien à Harry. »

Elle alla parler de son idée à la directrice et celle-ci donna son accord sans hésitation. Elle annonça au repas du soir le thème du prochain bal et se fut le sujet principal de toutes les discutions du soir. Les filles se demandaient déjà comment elles allaient se déguiser et les garçons se demandaient qui ils allaient inviter.

Harry n'osait pas inviter Ginny. Malgré tout, il ne savait pas si elle voulait être plus qu'une amie pour lui. Et puis il n'avait jamais été très fort pour les invitations. Il avait combattu et vaincu « celui dont on ne devait pas dire le nom » mais devant la jolie rousse, il perdait tous ses moyens. Ron quant à lui prit son courage à 2 mains et invita Hermione. Elle était vraiment heureuse qu'il se soit décidé. Cela faisait des années qu'ils se tournaient autour sans jamais faire un pas en avant.

Un soir dans la salle commune, Ron parlait avec Harry.

- « Allez Harry, il faut que tu l'invites. Sinon elle finira par accepter la proposition d'un autre et tu te retrouveras dans la même situation qu'en 4eme année. Regarde, moi, j'ai pris mon courage à 2 mains, et maintenant j'accompagnerais Hermione au bal. »

- « Je sais bien qu'il faut que je me décide. Mais on avait dit qu'on ne serait qu'amis, alors je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée de lui demander. Et puis je suis sûr qu'elle a déjà un cavalier. »

- « Je crois que tu es vraiment aveugle. Ca fait 7 ans qu'elle est folle de toi et c'est toujours le cas. Maintenant tu vas prendre ton courage de Gryffondor à 2 mains et tu vas inviter ma petite sœur. »

A ce moment là, Ginny rentra dans la salle commune. Harry rougit à en faire pâlir Ron. Il respira plusieurs fois et se leva d'un bond. Il se précipita vers Ginny qui poussa un petit cri de surprise car elle ne l'avait pas vu se lever.

- « Ginnyveuxtualleraubalavecmoi ? », il avait dit cela sans reprendre son souffle. Il regarda la rouquine qui ne disait strictement rien. « S'il te plait Ginny, répond moi au moins quelque chose, j'ai vraiment l'air bête là. »

- « Excuse moi Harry, mais honnêtement, j'ai rien compris à ce que tu m'as dit. » Et elle se mit à rigoler. Devant le ridicule de la situation, Harry lui aussi se mit à rire. Puis il se reprit et répéta sa phrase plus clairement.

- « Ginny, est ce que tu veux m'accompagner au bal ? »

- « Oh oui Harry, ça fait des jours que j'attends que tu me poses cette question. J'ai cru que tu ne voulais plus de moi », et elle se jeta dans ses bras et l'embrassa fougueusement.

Des applaudissements ainsi que des sifflets retentirent dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. Harry et Ginny étaient toujours enlacés et ne semblaient pas s'occuper du monde autour d'eux.

- « Bon, c'est bon là maintenant. Tu l'as invitée au bal mais faut pas exagérer. Je tolère que tu sortes avec ma petite sœur mais évitez de faire ça devant moi, sinon je ne serais peut être plus d'accord », Ron avait dit ça en évitant de regarder le couple d'amoureux toujours en train de s'embrasser.

Ginny se retourna vers son frère. Elle était aussi rouge qu'Harry mais c'était de la colère. Dans ces cas-là, la petite Weasley ressemblait énormément à sa mère, ce qui n'augurait rien de bon.

- « Ronald Weasley, de quoi te mêles-tu ? Je suis grande et si j'ai envie d'embrasser Harry devant toi, je ne me priverai pas. Et puis je n'ai pas besoin de ta permission. Pour qui te prends-tu ? », Ginny avait hurlé sur son frère qui s'était recroquevillé sur le canapé.

- « Euh ... je ... euh ... ben ... je ... » avait bredouillé Ron avant de partir dans son dortoir sous les rires de tous les Gryffondors encore présents.

Harry et Ginny passèrent le reste de la soirée enlacés, jusqu'à ce que le sommeil les gagne. A minuit ils se séparèrent pour aller se coucher.

Les jours passèrent. Ginny et Harry étaient devenus le couple star de Poudlard. Beaucoup de filles auraient donné une bonne partie de ce qu'elle possédait pour être à la place de la jeune Weasley. Depuis la fin de la guerre Harry était devenu un des garçons les plus recherché de l'école. Plusieurs jeunes étudiantes avaient déjà gouté au sortilège de chauve-furie pour avoir un peu trop approché le compagnon de Ginny. C'était toujours son attaque favorite et elle la métrisait parfaitement.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 : Le bal**

Hermione et Drago se levèrent de bonne heure. Aujourd'hui ils avaient beaucoup de travail. En effet, ce soir allait avoir lieu le grand bal qui fêtait la fin de la guerre. Les 2 préfets en chef devaient s'occuper de toute la décoration. Ils avaient bien préparé leur soirée. Hermione avait été surprise de l'attitude de son homologue. Elle avait pensé qu'il la laisserait tout faire, alors qu'il avait participé activement à toutes les étapes. Pendant les heures où ils préparaient le bal, Drago était totalement différent. Il laissait tomber son masque et pouvait même être très amusant. Elle commençait même à apprécier la présence du vert et argent. Bien entendu, le reste du temps, il redevenait Drago Malefoy, celui qui se croyait supérieur aux autres. Mais Hermione savait bien que ce n'était qu'une façade pour cacher un secret qu'elle s'était promis de découvrir. Ce garçon l'intriguait au plus haut point. Son destin était tracé depuis sa naissance. Il avait été éduqué afin de pouvoir servir le Seigneur des Ténèbres mais malgré tout, il avait décidé de tourner le dos à tout cela et avait pris de gros risques en tant qu'espion. Bien entendu, la rumeur disant que Drago Malefoy travaillait pour l'Ordre du Phénix et qu'il avait participé activement à la défaite de « celui dont on ne devait pas dire le nom » avait fait le tour de tout Poudlard. Son statut de pestiféré avait été abandonné mais il n'était pas non plus considéré comme un héros. Il avait conservé son attitude méprisante qui faisait que la plupart des gens le craignait. Et cela lui allait tout à fait. Il avait repris son habitude de séducteur et de nombreuses filles de l'école connaissaient la chambre du Serpentard.

- « Bonjour Malefoy, bien dormi ? » avait demandé Hermione en sortant de la salle de bain.

Quand il se tourna vers elle, il l'aperçut dans l'encadrement de la porte. Elle portait une nuisette en satin rouge assez courte qui lui descendait au milieu des cuisses et il la trouva magnifique. C'était la première fois qu'il la voyait autrement que la « miss je sais tout » qu'il connaissait. Elle avait des courbes parfaites à en rendre jalouses plus d'une. Depuis le début de l'année elle avait réussi à dompter sa chevelure à l'aide d'un sort trouvé dans un magazine. Mais elle continuait de porter des vêtements beaucoup trop larges pour elle, qui ne mettaient absolument pas son corps en valeur. Il se gifla mentalement d'avoir pu penser qu'elle était désirable. Puis il partit en direction de la salle de bain, afin de prendre une douche, froide de préférence.

Hermione était retournée dans sa chambre afin de s'habiller pour aller préparer la salle de bal. Elle avait mis un jogging noir et un tee-shirt large. Rien de bien séduisant mais elle s'en fichait. Après tout, elle allait décorer et préparer la salle toute la journée.

Une fois les 2 préfets en chef prêts, ils se dirigèrent vers la grande salle. Malgré l'aide de la magie, il y avait beaucoup de travail pour faire une décoration comme elle l'avait imaginée. Il y avait des tables de 10 personnes répartis un peu partout dans la salle. Ils avaient créé des espaces de forets sombres d'où provenaient des bruits inquiétants. Et puis il y avait des endroits où des nuages servaient de fauteuils avec des pommiers tout autour et des angelots qui virevoltaient autour. C'était vraiment superbe.

- « Je ne pensais pas te dire ça un jour Granger, mais ton idée était géniale. »

- « Merci Malefoy. Mais tu m'as bien aidé. Toute seule, j'aurai eu du mal à tout faire », elle avait dit cela avec un magnifique sourire et Drago faillit fondre devant l'expression angélique de la Gryffondor.

Quand ils regardèrent l'heure qu'il était, ils se dirent qu'il était largement temps de terminer. Avec une incantation, ils firent disparaitre tout ce qu'ils avaient fait afin de conserver la surprise jusqu'au bout. Puis ils se dirigèrent vers leurs appartements en discutant presque amicalement. Après tout le temps qu'ils avaient passé à préparer ce bal, ils avaient appris à se connaitre un peu. Ils n'étaient pas amis mais la haine s'était estompée. Cela se faisait ressentir même pendant les cours puisque le Serpentard n'insultait plus la Gryffondor. Mais il ne se privait pas avec Harry et Ron.

Hermione avait donné rendez vous à Ginny 3h avant le bal. Il fallait cela pour se préparer. Elles s'enfermèrent dans la chambre de la rouge et or et passèrent le reste de l'après midi à se maquiller, se coiffer et s'habiller. A 18h50, c'est-à-dire 10 minutes avant le bal, elles n'étaient toujours pas prêtes. Elles couraient dans toute la chambre pour trouver leurs chaussures, leurs bijoux et tout ce qu'il leur manquait. Il leur fallut encore 15 minutes pour être prêtes. Elles avaient donc 5 minutes de retard. Le temps de sortir de la chambre et de se rendre devant la grande salle, elles avaient maintenant 15 minutes de retard. C'est qu'avec leurs talons hauts, elles avaient beaucoup de mal à courir. Ginny avait trouvé une magnifique robe blanche avec des étoiles qui scintillaient. Elle étaie ample mais on pouvait clairement distinguer les formes avantageuses de la jeune rousse. Ses cheveux couleur feu tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules et elle avait créé une auréolé blanche éclatante au dessus de sa tête. Comme cela, elle ressemblait vraiment à un ange. Hermione se demandait vraiment pourquoi elle avait écouté sa meilleure amie. C'était elle qui l'avait convaincu d'acheter cette robe en cuir rouge. La robe était courte et on pouvait voir ses jambes magnifiques. De plus elle était très moulante et on ne pouvait que distinguer ses formes plus qu'avantageuses. Elle était maquillée en rouge et noir et s'était fait pousser une queue de diablotin. Elle était tout simplement à tomber. Mais elle ne se sentait vraiment pas à l'aise comme cela. Pour couronner le tout, elle avait mis de longues bottes en cuir rouge avec des talons hauts. Pour elle qui ne portait que des vêtements amples, c'était un cauchemar. Mais pourquoi elle s'était fait convaincre par Ginny ?

Drago quant à lui attendait la préfète en chef afin d'ouvrir les portes de la salle de bal et de révéler la décoration. Elle avait 15 minutes de retard et il commençait à en avoir marre de l'attendre. Il s'était déguisé en ange. Avec ses cheveux blonds presque blancs, il était tout simplement irrésistible. D'ailleurs beaucoup de filles n'avaient d'yeux que pour lui, au grand damne de leur cavalier. Le Serpentard avait invité une belle Serdaigle de 7ème année. Elle était très jolie et n'espérait qu'une chose, finir la nuit dans la chambre de son cavalier. Après avoir parlé 5 minutes avec elle, il se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait aucune conversation. Il se mit à regretter les discutions qu'il avait avec Hermione. Puis d'un coup, il n'y eut plus un bruit. Drago se retourna et vu apparaitre 2 magnifiques jeunes filles. Une déguisée en ange et l'autre en démon. Il regarda attentivement Hermione sans la reconnaitre. Pourquoi avait-il invité sa cavalière alors que cette magnifique créature était là. Pourtant, elle ne lui disait rien. Il connaissait bien les jeunes filles de l'école et il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un comme elle. Il la suivait du regard, tout comme la plupart des garçons de Poudlard. Elle se dirigea vers un garçon roux qui la regardait avec des yeux exorbités. Sa copine se dirigea vers un brun aux yeux verts. Tout d'un coup, il reconnut les garçons comme étant Potter et Weasley. L'ange aux cheveux roux devait être la petite Weasley puisqu'elle était maintenant agrippée au coup de Potter. Puis le déclic se fit dans sa tête. La créature qu'il admirait depuis 5 minutes n'était autre que son homologue. Il n'en revenait pas.

Ron quant à lui était devenu plus rouge que d'habitude. Il avait la bouche ouverte et il ressemblait étrangement à un poisson hors de l'eau. Hermione lui fit un grand sourire et se dirigea vers lui.

- « Hermione ... euh ... tu ...euh ... enfin ... euh ... superbe ... euh ... enfin ... tu comprends ? » Ron avait dit tout cela sans reprendre sa respiration. Il n'avait jamais vu Hermione comme cela. Il était amoureux d'elle depuis des années, mais pas pour son corps plutôt pour ce qu'elle était. Son caractère, sa façon de mordiller sa plume quand elle réfléchissait ...Mais là, il était impressionné. Elle était vraiment splendide dans ce costume.

- « Merci pour le compliment Ron. Maintenant, je dois te laisser quelques minutes pour rejoindre Malefoy afin d'ouvrir les portes de la salle de bal. » Et elle partit en lui faisant un sourire.

- « Et bien Granger, tu t'es surpassé ce soir. Ne me dis pas que c'est pour la belette, ce serait dommage. » Drago affichait un sourire charmeur qui en ferait fondre plus d'une.

-« Merci Malefoy, mais maintenant on devrait ouvrir les portes et faire apparaitre les décors afin de retourner chacun auprès de notre partenaire. »

Et d'un coup de baguette, les portes d'ouvrirent. Avec un deuxième coup de baguette, toutes les décorations qu'ils avaient faites le matin apparurent sous les exclamations de tous les élèves. Tout le monde était émerveillé et les 2 préfets en chef étaient fiers d'eux. Puis la directrice apparut et tous les élèves rentrèrent dans la salle. Harry, Ginny, Ron et Hermione se dirigèrent vers une table libre bientôt rejoints par Neville, Luna, Seamus et Lavande. Le repas se passa tranquillement, tout le monde était content de se retrouver ensemble. Puis à la fin du repas, la directrice pris la parole.

- « J'espère que vous passez tous une bonne soirée. Je tenais tout d'abord à féliciter nos 2 préfets en chef qui ont fait un travail exceptionnel. Et puis je voudrais également levé mon verre au héros que nous fêtons ce soir, j'ai nommé Harry Potter. Merci à lui de nous avoir rendu l'espoir d'une vie meilleure. » Et le professeur Mc Gonagall leva son verre, bientôt suivi de la totalité des élèves présents, Serpentards mis à part. Harry était rouge et ne savait pas où se mettre. Puis les applaudissements se terminèrent et la directrice reprit la parole. « Maintenant que tout le monde a bien mangé, nous allons pouvoir commencer le bal. Comme le veux la coutume, je demanderais à nos 2 préfets en chef de bien vouloir ouvrir le bal. Et bonne soirée à tous. »

Hermione et Drago se retrouvèrent sur la piste de danse. Chaque élève présent retenait son souffle en se demandant ce qu'allaient faire les 2 pires ennemis de Poudlard. Contrairement à tout ce que les élèves pensaient, les 2 préfets se mirent à tournoyer au son de la valse qui ouvrait le bal. Personne n'osait venir les rejoindre sur la piste. Ils virevoltaient tous deux au son de la musique sans se soucier de ce qui les entourait. Aucun des deux ne dit un mot, ils se contentaient de tournoyer sur la piste de danse qui commençait peu à peu à se remplir. Puis la musique s'arrêta au plus grand damne des préfets en chef. Chacun rejoignit son partenaire pour finir la soirée.

Harry et Ginny passèrent la soirée à danser l'un contre l'autre. C'était même drôle à voir de temps en temps puisque même pendant les danses rythmées, ils dansaient langoureusement. Le plafond magique leur serait tombé dessus qu'ils ne s'en seraient pas aperçus.

Ron et Hermione dansèrent quelques fois ensemble mais le rouquin n'étant pas très adepte de cela, il préféra retourner à sa table. Hermione, quant à elle, dansa toute la soirée. Bon nombre de jeunes hommes l'avaient invitée et elle ne s'ennuya pas une seconde. Elle était heureuse de l'effet qu'elle produisait. Pour la soirée, elle n'était plus la « miss je sais tout » mais une magnifique jeune femme qui suscitait bien des regards. La dernière fois qu'elle avait ressentit cela, c'était lors du bal de quatrième année qu'elle avait passé avec Victor Krum. Finalement Ginny avait bien fait d'insister.

Puis la musique s'arrêta et la directrice prit la parole.

- « J'espère que la soirée va a plu. Merci encore à Miss Granger et Mr Malefoy pour tout le travail qu'ils ont accomplis. Maintenant, voici l'heure de la dernière danse. Pour clôturer ce bal, je demanderais aux préfets en chef de danser ensemble. Ensuite, vous suivrez vos préfets afin de retourner chacun dans nos dortoirs. Sur ce, musique ! »

Et la dernière danse se fit entendre. Les 2 préfets en chef se rapprochèrent. Drago tendit la main vers Hermione afin qu'elle la prenne. Ils se dirigèrent vers la piste de danse et commencèrent à tournoyer. Puis ils firent rejoints par les autres couples de danseurs. Ils se regardèrent un instant les yeux dans les yeux. Hermione rougit à la vue des 2 yeux bleus acier qui la fixaient. On pouvait y lire de la tendresse et de la douceur. Rien de comparable au Malefoy qu'elle avait l'habitude de voir. Il conservait toujours son regard glacial, vide de toute émotion mais pas pour cette danse. Elle était troublée mais ne pouvait plus arrêter de le fixer. D'ailleurs, lui non plus ne baissait pas le regard. Puis ce qu'elle vu la stupéfia. Il venait de lui faire un léger sourire. C'était très troublant de la part du Serpentard. La musique s'arrêta et tous les élèves se dirigèrent vers leur salle commune. Les 2 préfets en chef marchèrent en silence l'un à coté de l'autre, en direction de leurs appartements.

Arrivés devant le tableau qui barrait l'entrée, ils donnèrent le mot de passe et se retrouvèrent dans leur salle commune. Ils s'installèrent chacun dans un canapé, toujours dans le silence. Puis Hermione se décida à entamer la discussion :

- « Je pense que la soirée a été un succès !! Tout le monde a été emballé et moi aussi. »

- « Oui, effectivement, c'était une bonne soirée. On a fait un bon travail. Et ... euh ... tu étais vraiment ... euh ... magnifique », les joues de Drago avaient pris une légère teinte rosée qui amusa beaucoup Hermione.

- « Et bien, je ne pensais pas voir rougir un jour le grand Drago Malefoy. C'est une soirée à marquer dans les annales » et elle se mit à rire de bon cœur. Drago quant à lui ne savait plus quoi faire. Il avait devant lui une jeune femme merveilleuse, drôle et intelligente. Que demander de plus ? Peut être qu'elle ait le sang pur, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Mais après tout, il avait tourné le dos à l'éducation de son père, avait trahit sa famille, s'était battu pour anéantir Voldemort, alors pourquoi s'arrêter sur ce détail. Et puis il la regarda dans les yeux. Ils étaient marrons mais on pouvait distinguer une pointe d'or au milieu. Il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de la contempler, jusqu'à ce qu'il l'entende lui parler.

- « Euh ... Drago, ça va ? Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette, quelque chose ne va pas ? », Hermione s'était penchée vers lui mais il ne réagissait pas. Elle trouvait cette situation bizarre et s'étonnait qu'il ne dise rien. Mais il avait l'air ailleurs, perdu dans ses pensées.

- « Elle est vraiment belle et si proche de moi » pensa-t-il. « Et son parfum ... hum ... un mélange de mûre et de framboise, c'est divin. » Il ne bougeait toujours pas. Hermione était si proche de lui qu'il pouvait sentir son souffle chaud sur son visage. Puis il se dit qu'il n'avait rien à perdre et combla les quelques centimètres qui le séparaient des lèvres de la Gryffondor. Son baiser se fit doux, puis il sentit les lèvres d'Hermione se montrer plus pressantes. Leur baiser devint alors plus passionné. Il la serra dans ses bras. Plus rien n'avait d'importance. Il se sentait envahi d'une immense chaleur. Il était heureux, enfin heureux. C'était la première fois que cette sensation de bien être l'emplissait depuis sa naissance. Jamais il n'avait connu l'amour au sein de sa famille. Oh oui, ils étaient la famille modèle ! Un père riche et influent, une mère magnifique et un sang pur depuis des centaines d'années. La famille parfaite mais tout ceci n'était qu'apparences. Son père était froid et violent, sa mère soumise. Mais dans les bras d'Hermione, tous ses mauvais souvenirs disparaissaient. Il était tout simplement amoureux pour la première fois de sa vie.

Ils restèrent longtemps allongés l'un dans les bras de l'autre sur le canapé rouge de leur salle commune. Puis ils s'endormirent le sourire aux lèvres.


	5. Chapter 5

4

**Chapitre 5 : Mon secret**

Les premiers rayons du soleil traversèrent les fenêtres de la salle commune des préfets en chefs. Drago fut le premier à se réveiller. Il regarda Hermione qui dormait paisiblement contre lui. Elle était tellement belle. Il ne put résister à l'envie de l'embrasser ce qui eut pour effet de la réveiller. Elle lui fit un immense sourire.

- « Bonjour Drago, bien dormi ? »

- « Oui, la plus belle nuit de ma vie. J'avais un ange dans mes bras » et il lui fit un sourire doux et tendre. Elle trouvait cela tellement plus beau que son éternel sourire narquois. Il était beau, tout simplement.

- « Qu'allons-nous faire Drago ? Je ne sais pas si les autres seront ravis à l'idée que nous soyons ensemble. Et puis Harry et Ron ... euh ... ils vont sûrement vouloir te tuer. »

- « Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne redoute pas le regard des autres. Je t'aime et je suis prêt à affronter tout Poudlard en duel s'il le faut. Mais je ne veux pas que tu te fâches avec tes amis. Alors si tu veux, pour le moment, on peut continuer notre histoire en secret. Comme ça on pourra avoir un peu de temps pour se découvrir sans le regard des autres sur nous. Et puis tu auras le temps de l'annoncer à tes amis. Pour ma part, je n'en ai pas, alors il n'y a pas de problème. »

- « Merci Drago, merci de comprendre ce que je ressens. Ce n'est pas encore évident pour moi que mon pire ennemi devienne mon petit ami, alors j'imagine que pour Harry et Ron, ça sera dur à accepter. Mais ils tiennent énormément à moi, alors ils me soutiendront. »

- « Alors c'est décidé, on fait comme si de rien n'était. De toute façon, on ne s'insulte plus depuis quelques temps mais par contre, ne compte pas sur moi pour que j'arrête d'énerver Saint Potter et la belette, ça m'amuse trop ! »

- « Drago !!! Je te préviens que tu parles de mes amis !!! Alors tu peux les chercher un peu, mais pas trop. Sinon tu risques de connaître la fureur d'Hermione Granger. »

Drago lui fit son plus beau sourire et elle ne put résister. Elle se jeta dans ses bras et ils restèrent encore quelques temps enlacés, avant que chacun prennent la direction de la grande salle pour le petit déjeuner.

A la table des Gryffondors, Hermione retrouva Ron qui était en train de s'empiffrer, comme tous les repas et Harry et Ginny qui ne semblaient pas faire attention au monde extérieur, bien trop occupés à faire un concours d'apnée. Elle sourit à la vue du jeune couple. Ils avaient attendus tellement longtemps avant de pouvoir être heureux qu'il fût attendrissant de les voir si enlacés. Mais ce n'était pas du goût de tout le monde. Entre deux bouchées, Ron rappela les amoureux à la réalité :

- « Si vous continuer à vous béquotter comme ça, je pense que je vais vous jeter un seau d'eau froide. »

Et pour toute réponse, Ginny lui lança le pire regard noir qu'elle pouvait faire. Mais finalement, l'appétit les gagnant, ils s'installèrent devant leurs assiettes pour profiter du festin.

- « Qu'est qu'il la ce matin Malefoy à nous observer comme ça. Il cherche comment nous gâcher un peu plus la vie ? Mais sa seule présence y parvient très bien. »

- « Ron, arrête s'il te plait, essaye de grandir un peu. Il s'est battu à notre coté et il ne nous insulte plus comme avant. Il a changé tu sais. »

- « Mais Hermione, pourquoi tu le défends ? Il a beau avoir changé de camps, il n'en reste pas qu'il nous a pourri la vie depuis 6 ans. Et à toi tout particulièrement. Alors tu ne m'empêcheras pas de penser qu'il est toujours une sale fouine bondissante.

A ces mots, Hermione quitta la table des Gryffondors et retourna dans sa salle commune. Apparemment, il y allait avoir du boulot avant que Ron accepte le nouveau Drago Malefoy.

Ron quant à lui était resté interloqué par la réaction de sa meilleure amie. Il n'avait rien dit de plus que d'habitude. Pourquoi défendait-elle son pire ennemi ? Décidément, il ne comprendrait jamais rien aux filles.

Ginny, qui avait assisté à la joute entre Ron et Hermione, se dit qu'elle devrait avoir une conversation avec son amie. Elle se leva de la table des rouges et or, fit un baiser à son beau brun et se dirigea vers les appartements des préfets en chef.

- « Hermione, c'est moi, Ginny, ouvre moi s'il te plait, il faut qu'on parle. » La porte s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître une préfète en chef les yeux rougis.

- « Hermione, qu'est ce qu'il se passe exactement entre toi et Malefoy ? Tu peux tout me dire tu sais, je suis ta meilleure amie et je ne te jugerai jamais. »

- « Tu sais Ginny, il a beaucoup changé. Pendant la préparation du bal, on a beaucoup discuté et finalement on a sympathisé. Bien sûr, il reste toujours aussi arrogant et cynique mais il est plus doux et attentionné. Et hier soir, en rentrant du bal, on s'est embrassé. »

- « Tu sais Hermione, je n'ai jamais aimé Malefoy et peut être que ça n'arrivera jamais mais si tu es sûre de ton choix, je le respecte. J'espère juste qu'il ne te fera pas souffrir, sinon, il aura à faire à la fureur d'une Weasley. » Les deux amies tombèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Elles restèrent comme cela pendant quelques instants puis Hermione reprit la parole.

- « Merci Ginny. Tu es ma meilleure amie, ma sœur de cœur et ton avis compte énormément à mes yeux. Je ne sais pas trop si cette histoire est sérieuse, mais j'ai envie d'essayer. Tu sais, avec moi il est totalement différent. Il est même prêt à afficher notre relation en public. C'est moi qui ne veux pas pour le moment. J'aimerai parler à Harry et Ron avant. Mais j'ai vraiment peur de leur réaction. »

- « Tu sais Hermione, ils t'aiment énormément, mon frère peut être un peu différemment d'Harry. Mais ils ne souhaitent que ton bonheur. Bien entendu, ils ne seront pas ravis d'apprendre que tu es avec Malefoy, il leur faudra certainement un peu de temps avant de l'accepter, mais ils ne te laisseront pas tomber. Et moi non plus. »

- « Heureusement que tu es là Ginny. Maintenant, c'est l'heure des cours, alors ne soyons pas en retard. En plus, j'ai métamorphose et Mc Gonagall n'est pas des plus commodes même avec les élèves de sa propre maison. »

Elles se séparèrent pour se rendre à leur cours. Hermione arriva juste avant que la porte ne se ferme. Elle s'installa à côté de Drago puisqu'ils devaient apprendre ensemble à devenir des animagi.

- « Bonjour, alors aujourd'hui, Mr Malefoy et Miss granger essayeront de découvrir la forme de leur animagus. Avec tous les autres, nous commencerons à voir les bases de la métamorphose humaine avec baguette. Sortez vos livres à la page 12 et commencez à lire pendant que je donne les instructions à vos deux camarades. »

Chacun ouvrit son livre et s'empressa de lire. En effet, la métamorphose humaine était un sujet qui passionnait tous les élèves de 7ème année, même les Serpentards. Hermione quant à elle était surexcitée à l'idée de découvrir en quoi elle allait pouvoir se transformer. Drago, lui, était toujours aussi impassible. Il avait conservé son masque de froideur typique des Malefoy et n'avait pas l'air de s'intéresser au cours.

- « Bien, Miss granger et Mr Malefoy, aujourd'hui est un cours très important pour la suite de votre apprentissage. Il ne suffira pas d'agiter votre baguette en prononçant une formule magique. Non, il vous faudra faire preuve de beaucoup de volonté et de concentration. Peut-être qu'il vous faudra plusieurs cours avant de découvrir la forme de votre animagus. Mais vous n'êtes pas les deux meilleurs élèves de votre promotion pour rien. Donc la formule qu'il vous faudra dire est _Animagus Revalatus _et si ça marche, vous verrez apparaître au bout de votre baguette, la forme de votre animagusMaintenant, au travail. »

Hermione et Drago se regardèrent quelques instants. La jeune préfète crut même voir se décider un léger sourire sur les lèvres de son homologue. Mais bien entendu, il avait vite repris son masque typiquement Malefoyen. Ils sortirent leur baguette et commencèrent à se concentrer. Ils n'avaient toujours pas dit un mot depuis le début du cours.

- « Bon, commençons le travail Malefoy. J'ai vraiment hâte de savoir en quoi je vais me transformer. Avec un peu de chance, j'y arriverai avant la fin du cours. J'aimerai bien être un chat. »

- « Moi je m'imaginais plutôt un rongeur vu que tu es un vrai rat de bibliothèque. » Hermione resta bouche bée devant la réaction de son homologue. Après tout, cela faisait quelques temps qu'il ne l'avait plus agresser. Peut être voulait-il faire cela pour que personne ne se doute de leur relation. Si c'était le cas, il avait réussi. Même elle commençait à se poser des questions. Mais puisqu'il voulait jouer à ce jeu là, il n'allait pas être déçu.

- « C'est vrai que toi tu ne te pose pas la question. Je t'imagine tout à fait en petite fouine blanche bondissante. » Là, elle était très fière de sa réplique. Et puis pour les conséquences, elle verrait bien ça ce soir. Après tout, ce n'est pas elle qui a commencé, mais Drago. Il ne répondit rien et se mit à agiter sa baguette dans l'espoir d'en faire sortir une quelconque forme animale. Il ne voulait pas envenimer les choses avec Hermione. Après tout, c'était lui qui l'avait cherchée avec le rat de bibliothèque. Et puis il aimait bien ses joutes verbales avec son homologue. Elle était bien la seule à lui répondre, pas comme cette sangsue de Parkinson qui le collait à longueur de temps. Bien entendu, depuis leur naissance, ils étaient censés se marier ensemble, mais maintenant le Lord Noir était mort et Lucius Malefoy en fuite, il avait réussi à y échapper. Pourtant elle continuait à s'accrocher à lui en lui disant qu'elle était la femme de sa vie. Pff, quelle idée !

Après nombreux essais infructueux, Hermione commençait à être vexée. Elle était la meilleure élève de tout Poudlard et elle n'arrivait pas à découvrir son animagus. Elle faisait une petite moue vexée qui fit craquer Drago. Bien entendu, il aurait préféré avaler un seau de véracrasses plutôt que de l'avouer, fierté de Malefoy quand même. Elle commençait vraiment à s'énerver et agitait sa baguette dans tous les sens. Cela l'amusait beaucoup jusqu'à ce qu'il manque de se faire assommer. Hermione n'avait même pas remarqué que sa baguette était passée à 2cm de la tête de Drago.

- « Calme toi mon ange ou tu vas finir par m'envoyer à l'infirmerie », il lui avait murmuré cela à l'oreille de façon à ne pas être entendu du reste de la classe. Apparemment, ça avait marché puisqu'elle posa délicatement sa baguette sur le bureau et poussa un profond soupir.

- « J'en ai marre, j'y arrive pas. Finalement je ne suis pas si intelligente que ça. Je suis incapable de découvrir ma forme animale alors comment veux-tu que j'arrive à me transformer. Autant que j'aille dans le 2ème groupe, j'y serais beaucoup mieux. »

- « Ne t'inquiète pas. Mc Gonagall nous avait prévenu que ça pourrait prendre plus d'un cours. Et puis ne t'inquiète pas, tu es toujours la plus brillante élève de tout Poudlard. Maintenant tu vas te calmer, respirer à fond et on va le faire en même temps. Tu es prête ? A 3, 1 … 2 … 3 » Pour l'encourager, il avait posé sa main libre sur celle de la belle et impatiente Gryffondor. Une douce chaleur parcourue le bras d'Hermione. Elle se sentait plus sereine et la présence de Drago lui apportait toute la confiance dont elle manquait.

- « _Animagus Revelatus_ », ils avaient prononcé la formule en même temps. Leur baguette se mit à trembler et une forme noire s'échappa. Tous deux attendaient de voir ce qui allait se passer.

- « Merveilleux ! Vous y êtes arrivés en un cours, c'est vraiment formidable. » Mc Gonagall se tenait devant eux et tous les élèves présents avaient les yeux fixés sur les 2 préfets en chef. Un léger brouillard s'était formé autour de leur baguette. On ne pouvait pas encore distingué la forme de leur animagus.

- « Maintenant, il faut attendre quelques secondes que le brouillard se dissipe et nous pourrons voir votre animagus. » Le professeur de métamorphose avait tout juste fini de parler que le brouillard se dissipa et les 2 animaux apparurent. « Oh, mais c'est étonnant, vraiment étonnant. Que pensez-vous de votre forme animale ? »


	6. Chapter 6

5

**Chapitre 6 : Explications houleuses**

La fin du cours arriva et chaque élève se dirigea vers son prochain cours. Drago était sorti rapidement tandis qu'Hermione avait pris tout son temps. Elle était la dernière élève à quitter la salle de classe. Elle se posait beaucoup de questions au sujet de son animagus mais elle le trouvait vraiment mignon. Elle n'avait pas cours avant l'après-midi et se dit qu'elle pourrait aller faire des recherches à la bibliothèque. Mais elle fut sortie de sa rêverie par Harry et Ron. Apparemment, ils n'avaient pas l'air de bonne humeur. Ron était plus rouge qu'à l'ordinaire, ce qui n'augurait rien de bon.

- « Hermione, tu nous dois des explications, et maintenant. » Harry avait dit cela d'un ton ferme et sans douceur. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. Elle était piégée. Elle allait devoir tout leur expliquer et elle ne savait pas quoi dire.

- « D'accord, mais accompagnez moi dans ma salle commune, on sera plus tranquille. » Ils se dirigèrent tous les 3 vers les appartements des préfets en chef. Hermione donna le mot de passe et le tableau pivota pour les laisser entrer. Ils s'installèrent sur les canapés, Hermione sur le vert et Ron et Harry face à elle, sur le rouge. Elle fit apparaître 3 tasses de thé avec des gâteaux afin d'essayer de détendre un peu l'atmosphère pesante.

- « Bon, je veux bien tout vous expliquer mais je ne sais pas par quoi commencer. » Hermione n'osait pas regarder ses meilleurs amis dans les yeux. Elle savait qu'elle n'y trouverait que de la colère.

- « Tu peux déjà nous expliquer pourquoi ton animagus est une louve fauve aux yeux marrons et or et celui de Malefoy un loup blanc au yeux gris. C'est assez étonnant quand même. »

- « Je ne sais pas pourquoi nos 2 animagi sont si semblables, je voulais même aller faire des recherches à la bibliothèque afin de mieux comprendre. »

- « Tu te fous de nous Hermione ! Ce matin, tu as pris la défense de cette sale fouine et ensuite on découvre que vos animagi sont semblables. Ne me dis pas que c'est une coïncidence, je ne te croirais pas. »

- « On n'est pas si bêtes que tu sembles le croire ! »

- « D'accord, je … euh … je … sors avec … Drago. » Elle avait baissé la tête pour ne pas voir la haine sur le visage de ses amis.

- « QUOI ! Hermione, non, ce n'est pas possible. Tu n'as pas fais ça ? Dis moi que c'est un rêve et que je vais me réveiller. » Ron avait pris la même couleur que ses cheveux. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu si en colère.

- « Hermione, tu te rends compte que c'est Malefoy, celui qui nous persécute depuis la première année. Il te traite de sang de bourbe, t'insulte et nous pourrit la vie. Tu ne peux pas tomber dans ses filets et oublier toutes ces années de souffrance ? Et notre amitié, tu y as pensé ? Hermione, dis moi que c'était une erreur, que tu ne vas pas rester avec lui. » Harry n'avait pas l'air en colère, mais c'était bien pire, il était déçu.

- « Je n'ai pas oublié ces 6 dernières années. Mais depuis quelques temps, j'ai découvert un nouveau Malefoy. Depuis qu'il n'est plus sous la coupe de son père, il a beaucoup changé. D'ailleurs vous l'avez remarqué vous aussi, il a changé de camps pendant la guerre contre Voldemort. Il nous a aidé à le battre. »

- « Et notre amitié Hermione, elle compte moins qu'une partie de jambes en l'air avec ce décoloré ? Je pensais que tu étais plus intelligente que ça. Il a eu au moins la moitié des filles de tout Poudlard et apparemment il a agrandi son tableau de chasse en se tapant la miss-je-sais-tout de l'école. »

- « Ron, retire tout de suite ce que tu viens de dire. Tu me prends pour qui ? Pour une fille facile, tu me compares à Parkinson ? Non mais ça va pas la tête, tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ? Pour info, même si ça ne te regarde pas, je ne suis pas passée dans le lit de Drago. Et il ne me l'a même pas demandé. »

- « Hermione, c'est notre pire ennemi maintenant que Voldemort est mort. Tu ne peux pas nous faire ça. Il va te briser le cœur et ensuite t'ignorer comme il le fait avec toutes les autres. Et tu veux gâcher notre amitié pour lui ? »

- « Je ne veux pas gâcher votre amitié pour lui. J'ai envie de voir où me mène cette histoire. Après tout, j'ai aussi le droit au bonheur. Je ne suis pas là seulement pour corriger vos devoirs. » Hermione avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle savait que ce serait dur de faire comprendre cela à Ron et Harry mais là c'était pire que ce qu'elle pensait.

- « Hermione, tu vas devoir faire un choix. » Harry n'avait jamais eu l'air aussi décidé. Il fixa son amie dans les yeux et attendit sa réponse.

- « Parfaitement Hermione, nous n'accepterons jamais cette relation. Si tu veux conserver notre amitié, il va falloir que tu quittes la fouine. » Ron fixait à présent Hermione avec le même regard qu'Harry.

- « Vous ne pouvez pas me demander ça. Je devrais renoncer à mon bonheur pour conserver votre amitié ? Mais comment pouvez-vous me demander cela ? Je pensais être votre amie. » Elle laissa aller ses larmes. Ils ne pouvaient pas faire ça, elle ne pouvait pas choisir. D'un côté il y avait ses amis et de l'autre, Drago, l'homme qu'elle aimait. Car oui, c'est ce qu'elle ressentait maintenant, de l'amour.

- « Puisque tu ne peux pas choisir, nous allons le faire pour toi. Ne nous adresse plus la parole, oublie nous, nous ne sommes plus tes amis. Tu nous déçois énormément Hermione, après tout ce qu'on a vécu ensemble, nous abandonner pour notre pire ennemi, c'est méprisable. » Et ils quittèrent la salle commune sans un regard pour la préfète qui était en larmes sur le canapé.

Les heures passèrent et Hermione n'avait pas bougé. Elle était toujours sur le canapé en train de pleurer. Elle avait perdu ses meilleurs amis, ils ne voulaient plus lui parler. Pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils accepter qu'elle ait le droit au bonheur. La nuit commençait à tomber. Elle n'avait pas bougé du canapé. Elle n'était pas aller manger et ne s'était pas rendue en classe. C'est comme cela que Drago la trouva en rentrant des cours. Il s'était inquiété tout l'après midi parce qu'il ne l'avait pas vu une seule fois.

- « Hermione, mon dieu, que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi es-tu dans cet état ? Hermione, explique moi je t'en prie, je ne supporte pas de te voir comme ça. » Il était désespéré. La préfète était si pâle, les larmes avaient creusé des sillons sur ses joues si douces et elle ne parlait plus. « Mon ange, s'il te plait explique moi. Je suis là pour toi mais il faut que je comprenne ce qu'il se passe. »

- « Ils … snif … plus amis … plus jamais … snif … c'est fini … » Elle essayait d'expliquer ce qui s'était passé mais ses sanglots l'empêchaient de faire une phrase cohérente. Mais Drago avait compris l'essentiel.

- « Potter et Weasley ont découvert notre relation, c'est ça Mione ? Ils n'ont pas apprécié ? Dis-moi ce qu'ils t'ont dit et ensuite j'irai les tuer. » Drago était hors de lui. Ceux qui se prétendaient ses meilleurs amis l'avaient anéantie en quelques heures. Ils devraient payer pour le mal qu'ils lui avaient fait. Mais pour le moment, il lui fallait la réconforter et ça, il ne savait pas comment faire. Alors il se dit que les mots étaient peut-être superflus pour le moment. Il la prit dans ses bras et ils restèrent de longues minutes ainsi. Hermione se sentait mieux dans les bras de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle était apaisée et se dit qu'elle avait eu raison de ne pas renoncer à lui. Une fois calmée, elle pu enfin lui expliquer ce qui c'était passé.

- « Tout à l'heure en classe de métamorphose, nos animagi sont apparus. Et comme tu l'auras remarqué, ils étaient assez semblables. Alors Harry et Ron ont eu des doutes. En plus, ce matin, alors que Ron te critiquait, je t'ai défendu. Alors ils m'ont demandé des explications quand je suis sortie du cours de Mc Gonagall. On s'est donc rendu ici et je leur ai tout dit. Et comme tu t'en doutes, ils n'ont pas apprécié. Ca, je m'y attendais mais pas ce qu'ils m'ont demandé. Ils ont dit que tu me prenais pour une de tes nombreuses conquêtes et que, quand tu auras eu ce que tu voulais, tu me laisserais tomber. »

- « Mais c'est totalement faux ! J'ai été comme cela, je ne le nie pas, mais avec toi c'est différent. Je ressens pour la première fois des sentiments que jamais je n'ai connu. Alors je ne te laisserai pas tomber aussi facilement. Mais dis-moi, ça, tu t'en doutais, alors qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé de plus pour te mettre dans un tel état ? » Il lui avait pris la main pour l'encourager à poursuivre son récit.

- « Ils … ils … ils m'ont demandé de faire un choix. Soit leur amitié, soit toi … »

- « Hein ? Non mais ils sont pas bien ! Pour qui ils se prennent pour te demander de faire un choix pareil ? Et après ça, ils se disent tes amis ? » Drago était vraiment furieux. Comment ses meilleurs amis avaient pu demander à Hermione de faire un choix pareil ? Ils n'allaient pas s'en tirer comme ça.

- « Et comme je ne pouvais pas faire de choix, ils m'ont dit de … de … ne plus jamais leur parler, que je n'étais plus leur amie. » Et elle s'effondra dans les bras de son beau Serpentard. Après la fatigue de la journée, elle s'endormie au bout de quelques minutes. Drago la porta jusque dans sa chambre. Avec un sort, il la mit en pyjama, la coucha sur son lit puis lui déposa un baiser sur le front. Il partit en direction de la salle commune des Gryffondors. A cette heure-ci, elle devait être pleine, mais peu lui importait. Après tout, tant qu'à mettre une raclée à Saint Potter et à Weasmoche, autant que ce soit devant le plus de monde possible. Arrivé devant le portrait de la grosse dame, il donna le mot de passe. Etant préfet en chef, c'était lui qui avait défini, avec l'aide d'Hermione, les mots de passe des 4 salles communes. Le portrait pivota, non s'en s'être offusqué de la présence d'un Serpentard chez les Gryffondors. Tous les yeux étaient braqués sur Drago mais lui n'en avait rien à faire. Il chercha Harry et Ron et lorsqu'il les trouva, il ne pu s'empêcher de hurler.

- « Potter, Weasley, bande de crétins ! Venez ici que je vous mette la plus grosse pâtée de votre vie. » Il sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur les 2 Gryffondors. Tous ceux présents dans la salle n'osaient pas bouger. Le regard assassin de Malefoy calma toute tentative. Les rouges et or étaient réputés pour leur courage, mais dans ce cas-là, ça aurait plutôt été du suicide.

- « Qu'est ce que tu fous là Malefoy. Est-ce que ton cerveau dégénéré aurait confondu notre salle commune avec celle des enfants de mangemorts ? Ou peut-être qu'ayant couché avec toutes les filles des 3 autres maisons, tu sois venu en chercher une pour la … ? »

Harry n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le poing de Drago percuta son nez. Il saignait abondement.

- « Non mais t'es malade la fouine. On est plus nombreux que toi ici alors si c'est la guerre que tu cherches, tu risques de perdre. » Ron était furieux. Il détestait Malefoy mais après la révélation d'Hermione, c'était devenu de la haine.

- « Je me fous complètement que vous me massacriez. Je suis venu ici pour régler mes comptes avec vous deux. Je vais vous faire souffrir autant que vous avez fait souffrir votre soi-disant meilleure amie. Vous êtes des monstres. J'ai passé la soirée à la consoler. Elle était anéantie. Comment avez-vous pu lui demandé de choisir entre vous et moi ? Je croyais que vous étiez ses meilleurs amis. En tant que tels, vous devriez penser à son bonheur. Mais au lieu de ça, vous lui tournez le dos. Comment voulez-vous qu'elle soit heureuse alors que les 2 personnes qu'elle adore ne veulent même pas lui adresser la parole. » Il tourna le dos aux 2 Gryffondors non sans avoir envoyé son poing dans la figure de Ron. Le silence était pesant dans la salle commune. Les autres Gryffondors regardaient alternativement Harry et Ron puis Malefoy. Ils ne comprenaient pas ce qu'il s'était passé. Avant de sortir, Drago regarda ses 2 ennemis avec un regard empli de haine.

- « Maintenant vous allez réfléchir un peu avec ce qui vous sert de cerveau. Vous avez passé 6 années ensemble, 6 années où il vous est arrivé pas mal de péripéties. Vous avez vaincu Voldemort ensembles. » A ce nom, tous les Gryffondors frémirent. Malgré la fin de la guerre, seules quelques personnes avaient le courage de dire son nom. « Et vous allez tourner le dos à tout cela parce que vous n'aimez pas le petit ami d'Hermione ? Je n'ai jamais dit que nous devions devenir des amis. On n'est même pas obligé de se parler. Mais pensez un peu à Hermione. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais elle tient à vous, alors essayez de mettre votre fierté de coté et revenez vers elle. » Puis il franchit le portrait pour se rendre auprès d'Hermione. Celle-ci dormait toujours mais semblait faire un cauchemar. Alors il s'allongea à coté d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. Elle se calma rapidement et ils terminèrent leur nuit l'un contre l'autre.

Pendant ce temps, dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, Harry et Ron se remettaient de leur entrevue avec Malefoy. Grâce à un sort, ils soignèrent leur visage. Ils étaient furieux mais une partie d'eux même ressentait un peu de honte. Ils avaient vraiment fait du mal à leur meilleure amie. Mais après tout, elle n'avait qu'à laisser tomber le Serpentard et tout serait rentré dans l'ordre. Finalement, ils se couchèrent en se disant que ce n'était pas leur faute et que si Hermione voulait rester amie avec eux, elle viendrait s'excuser.

Le lendemain, Drago se réveilla de bonne heure. Hermione était toujours endormie dans ses bras. Il la regarda quelques minutes mais ne pu pas s'empêcher de l'embrasser. Alors elle ouvrit un œil et lui adressa un grand sourire. Elle se sentait si bien dans les bras de son ancien ennemi. La vie était parfois étrange. Ils s'étaient détestes pendant 6 longues années et maintenant ils s'aimaient. Mais après tout, la frontière entre la haine et l'amour est mince.

- « Bonjour mon ange, comment tu vas ce matin ? »

- « Dans tes bras, je ne peux que me sentir bien. » Elle lui fit un sourire et se blottit contre son torse sculpté par le Quidditch. Ils ne dirent rien pendant quelques minutes, profitant de ce moment de calme. Tous deux savaient très bien que la journée allait être longue et éprouvante.

- « Drago … qu'allons-nous faire maintenant ? Mes amis me détestent, tes amis risquent de te haïr également quand ils apprendront la nouvelle et tous les autres élèves vont certainement nous mépriser. » Ses yeux chocolat reprirent un air triste.

- « Hermione, je suis bien avec toi, je suis heureux et rien ne pourra changer ça. Tes amis reviendront vers toi quand ils auront compris qu'ils sont de vrais crétins. Moi, personnellement je n'ai pas d'amis, alors ça ne changera rien. Tant qu'aux autres élèves, leur opinion m'importe peu. » Et il l'embrassa tendrement.

Une fois préparés, ils se dirigèrent vers la grande salle pour aller prendre leur petit déjeuner. Arrivés devant la porte, Hermione était très inquiète. Quelques frissons parcouraient son corps et elle se demandait si c'était vraiment une bonne idée. Drago, qui sembla comprendre son trouble, lui serra la main un peu plus fort et lui dit que tout ce passerait bien. Hermione sembla rassurée et ensemble, ils poussèrent la porte de la grande salle. Presque tous les élèves étaient déjà attablés et discutaient bruyamment autour de bacon et d'œufs broyés. Puis le silence se fit. Chacun parut choqué à la vue des deux pires ennemis de Poudlard arrivant main dans la main. Hermione ne savait plus où se mettre. Elle essayait de se faire de plus en plus petite au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait. Tous les regards étaient posés sur eux, mais Drago, à l'inverse de sa compagne, se tenait droit, torse bombé, fier de son entrée. Une fois arrivé au milieu de la pièce, ils se séparèrent pour aller s'installer à leur table respective. Hermione avait fait quelques pas en direction de la table des Gryffondors quand Drago la rattrapa et l'embrassa fougueusement devant tous les élèves et les professeurs. Puis il la laissa repartir vers sa table. Aucun élève n'avait bougé. Puis quelques murmures apparurent accompagnés de petits cris. A la table des rouges et or, personne n'adressait la parole à leur préfète en chef. Certains lui lançaient même des regards de dégout. L'ambiance n'était pas des meilleures à la table des Serpentards mais personne n'osait regarder Drago de travers. Ils connaissaient ses accès de colère et n'étaient pas enclins à les subir. Le petit déjeuner se termina dans cette ambiance lourde. La tension était au maximum et personne n'osait ouvrir la bouche de peur de déclencher une nouvelle guerre.

Puis le début des cours arriva et chaque élève se dirigea vers sa salle de classe. Harry et Ron avaient tout fait pour ne pas se trouver trop prêts d'Hermione. Malgré leur discussion de la veille, ils étaient encore choqués de la voir arriver main dans la main avec Malefoy, sans parler du baiser.


	7. Chapter 7

7

**Chapitre 7 : Pardonne-moi**

Plusieurs jours étaient passés depuis l'arrivée de Drago et Hermione dans la grande salle mais la tension n'était pas retombée pour autant. Hermione le vivait très mal puisque personne ne lui parlait, encore moins ses meilleurs amis. Quant à Drago, il ne faisait rien paraitre, éducation oblige, mais ses relations avec les Serpentards avaient empirées. Seule Ginny essayait de soutenir son amie malgré les nombreuses disputes avec Harry et Ron qui s'en étaient suivies. Même pendant les cours, la préfète en chef n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même. Elle ne participait plus et ne levait plus la main. Ses professeurs, quant à eux s'inquiétaient de cette situation.

Le seul moment où la tension se dissipait était le soir, quand les 2 préfets en chef se retrouvaient dans leur appartement. Hermione s'allongeait la tête sur les genoux de Drago. Ils passaient du temps devant la cheminée sans rien dire, seulement pour profiter du calme et de la sérénité qu'ils s'apportaient. Puis ils faisaient leurs devoirs ensemble et une fois terminés, ils allaient se coucher, chacun dans leur chambre en essayant de ne pas penser au lendemain.

- « Drago ? » Hermione le regardait amoureusement, de ce regard qui le faisait fondre.

- « Oui, mon ange, que veux-tu ? »

- « Euh … » Ses joues commençaient à rougir et elle ne savait pas trop comment parler à son beau Serpentard.

- « C'est bien la première fois que ma miss-je-sais-tout ne trouve pas ses mots. C'est un jour à marquer d'une pierre rouge. » Il avait sourit de son petit air moqueur qu'il n'avait pas perdu, malgré sa relation avec Hermione. D'ailleurs, elle l'aimait aussi pour cela. Il n'avait pas profondément changé son comportement. Il était juste plus respectueux envers elle mais toujours aussi froid et cassant envers les autres.

- « C'est pas drôle Drago ! Je voulais juste savoir si tu voulais dormir avec moi … mais juste dormir. Seulement pour sentir ta présence contre moi cette nuit et me réveiller dans tes bras. »

Drago n'avait pas répondu. Il s'était contenté de s'approcher d'Hermione et de la suivre dans sa chambre. Il se déshabilla sous le regard gêné de la rouge et or et se glissa sous les draps. Hermione quant à elle, fila à la salle de bain pour se mettre en pyjama. Elle n'osait pas se changer devant Drago car malgré leur amour, elle n'était pas encore prête à aller plus loin avec lui. Tant qu'au Serpentard, il n'avait pas abordé la question, se doutant qu'il faudrait du temps à sa compagne pour franchir le pas. C'était la première fois pour lui qu'il attendait comme cela. Avant, quelques jours suffisaient pour que sa conquête ne succombe. Mais avec Hermione, c'était totalement différent. Il ne voulait pas la brusquer au risque de la perdre. La Gryffondor avait abandonné pour ce soir son pyjama en coton pour passer quelque chose de plus sexy. Bien entendu, elle ne voulait pas aller plus loin avec Drago mais elle voulait quand même lui plaire pour leur première nuit ensemble. Elle avait enfilé un petit short rouge et un top noir, le tout en satin. Elle se dirigea dans sa chambre où l'attendait calmement Drago. Elle se faufila sous les draps et se retrouva contre le torse du blond. Des frissons la parcourus dans tout le corps et elle se dit qu'il n'en faudrait pas beaucoup pour qu'elle perde la tête. Mais Drago ne voulait pas aller trop vite au risque qu'elle regrette sa première fois. Alors il l'enlaça, lui fit un bisou sur le front et s'endormit. Hermione était soulagée et s'endormit contre l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Les premiers rayons du soleil commençaient à frapper contre la fenêtre de la chambre de la rouge et or. Drago se réveilla en premier et contempla sa compagne qui était encore endormie contre lui. Il la trouvait belle tout simplement. Il ne regrettait pas les épreuves qu'ils vivaient depuis quelques jours. Rien ne pourrait assombrir le bonheur qu'il éprouvait. Il l'embrassa délicatement et elle ouvrit les yeux en lui faisant un immense sourire. Puis ils se préparèrent avant d'aller affronter tout Poudlard. Une fois arrivés devant les portes de la grande salle, ils se prirent la main pour se sentir plus forts. Comme d'habitude, les chuchotements apparurent et les regards dégoutés et méprisants également. Ils se séparèrent pour aller prendre leur petit déjeuner. Drago s'installa seul à l'écart de ses camarades verts et argent. A la table des Gryffondors, il ne restait plus qu'une place à côté de Ginny et en face de Ron et Harry. Hermione ne souhaitait pas vraiment s'assoir près d'eux mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Sans un mot, elle s'installa à table et commença à manger. Ginny lançait des regards meurtriers à son frère et son petit ami mais aucun des 2 ne voulaient dire quoique ce soit. Alors la jeune rousse se tourna vers sa meilleure amie et lui fit un grand sourire. Hermione était heureuse du geste de son amie et une larme s'écoula sur sa joue. Elles tombèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre sous les regards des autres élèves. Harry et Ron commencèrent à se lever pour quitter la grande salle.

- « Ginny, tu viens avec nous ? » Harry lui lança un regard furieux.

- « Non, vous pouvez y aller, on se rejoindra pour le repas de midi. »

- « Ginny, s'il te plait, viens avec nous, tu n'as rien à faire avec Elle ! » Harry était de plus en plus furieux envers sa petite amie. Pourquoi elle s'entêtait à rester avec Hermione alors qu'elle connaissait la situation.

- « Harry James Potter ! Je suis suffisamment grande pour savoir ce que je fais. » La tornade rousse commençait à se mettre en action et ce n'était pas bon signe du tout.

- « Ginny, ma chérie, je sais très bien que tu es suffisamment grande pour faire tes propres choix. » Harry souhaitait apaiser un peu sa petite amie car il voyait bien qu'elle s'énervait de plus en plus. « Mais tu sais aussi ce que Ron et moi on pense de la situation. Tout le monde a fait un choix, alors ce serait bien que tu viennes avec nous. »

- « Je ne te permets pas de me dicter ma vie. Ce n'est pas parce mon frère et toi êtes les plus grands crétins du monde sorcier et moldu réuni que je dois me comporter comme vous. Hermione est ma meilleure amie. Je l'aime pour sa personnalité, son intelligence, sa façon de m'écouter quand j'en ai besoin et ce n'est pas parce qu'elle sort avec Malefoy qu'elle a changé. Alors maintenant vous pouvez partir en cours, moi je reste avec mon amie. » Ginny ressemblait étrangement à sa mère quand elle était en colère. Et il valait mieux ne pas se mettre sur son passage.

- « Mais, Ginny … » Harry n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que sa belle rousse reprenait sa tirade.

- « Sache que si tu veux un jour pouvoir reposer tes mains sur moi, il va falloir que tu reviennes vers ton amie. Tant que ce n'est pas le cas, tu ne m'approches pas. Quant à toi, Ronald Weasley, j'enverrai un hibou à maman cet après-midi pour l'informer de ton imbécilité ! »

Harry et Ron sortirent le plus discrètement possible de la salle mais leur accrochage n'était pas passé inaperçu, au contraire. Hermione, elle, était plus heureuse que jamais. Elle venait de retrouver sa meilleure amie et celle-ci l'avait défendu contre son propre frère et son petit ami.

- « Alors maintenant Hermione, on a du temps à rattraper. Il va falloir que tu me racontes tout ce qui s'est passé pour toi et surtout entre toi et ce charmant Serpentard. »

- « Oui Ginny, on a du temps à rattraper alors tu passeras ce soir dans ma salle commune et on pourra discuter tranquillement, loin des oreilles indiscrètes. »

La journée se passa tranquillement. Hermione avait le cœur plus léger grâce à l'intervention de Ginny. Elle attendait avec impatience la soirée qu'elle allait passer avec sa meilleure amie.

Après le repas, Ginny se dirigea vers la salle commune des préfets en chef. Comme elle ne connaissait pas le mot de passe, elle frappa contre le tableau qui n'eut pas l'air d'apprécier la situation.

C'est Drago qui ouvrit la porte. Ginny ne s'attendait pas à le voir mais à tout bien réfléchir, il vivait ici. Elle ne savait pas trop comment se comporter avec le Serpentard et n'osait pas dire un mot.

- « Bonjour Ginny. » La jeune rouge et or ne s'attendait pas à cet accueil. Il l'avait appelé par son prénom alors qu'en temps normal, il lui aurait déjà balancé quelques moqueries bien placées.

- « Bonjour Malefoy. Je cherche Hermione. Elle m'a dit de passer ce soir pour parler un peu. »

- « Oui, je sais, je suis au courant. Elle finit sa douche et ensuite elle arrive. Tu peux rentrer si tu veux. » Ginny était très étonnée. Il avait l'air presque agréable. Il quitta la pièce pour se rendre dans sa chambre. Il donna le mot de passe à son tableau et se retourna vers la jeune Gryffondor.

- « Au fait Ginny … euh … merci d'avoir défendu Hermione contre Potter et Weasley. Elle est beaucoup plus heureuse maintenant. » Et il referma la porte derrière lui, laissant Ginny très perplexe. Il l'avait remercié, c'était un exploit. Et pourtant, il était toujours aussi froid et hautain. Comment il pouvait faire pour dire des gentillesses en gardant son air froid et arrogant ? Après tout, il restait un Malefoy, ça pouvait se comprendre.

Hermione quitta la salle de bain, sortant Ginny de sa réflexion. Elle alla s'habiller et retrouva son amie dans le salon. Elles s'installèrent sur un canapé et la préfète fit apparaitre du jus de citrouille et des friandises. Ainsi, elles pourraient parler une bonne partie de la nuit. Et c'est ce qu'elles firent. Tout y passa. De la relation entre Harry et Ginny qui ne tarderait pas à passer à une vitesse supérieure, à l'amour qu'Hermione et Drago se portait, ainsi qu'à la possessivité de Ron envers sa sœur, et la réaction des élèves par rapport au couple de préfets en chef. Ginny réconforta son amie en lui disant qu'Harry et Ron reviendraient vers elle une fois que leur égo serait calmé et que les autres élèves se lasseraient et trouveraient de nouveaux ragots. Puis elles s'endormirent à une heure avancée de la nuit. C'est ainsi que Drago les retrouva le lendemain matin. Il ne savait pas comment les réveiller mais s'il ne le faisait pas, elles seraient en retard en cours. Il avait pensé un moment utiliser l'étrange appareil moldu dont se servait Hermione pour se réveiller mais il ne savait pas comment marchait son « révaille » ou quelque chose dans ce genre. Alors il opta pour une autre solution. Il savait qu'elles ne seraient pas contentes, mais pas contentes du tout, mais après tout, cela pouvait être amusant. Alors il fit apparaitre 2 petits seaux d'eau au dessus de leur tête et d'un claquement de doigt, l'eau se renversa sur les 2 jeunes filles. Elles se levèrent en sursaut et hurlèrent, surprises par la fraicheur de l'eau.

- « Non mais t'es pas bien toi ? Je savais bien que les Serpentards n'étaient pas très intelligents, mais toi tu bats tous les records ! Comment Hermione peut vouloir rester avec toi alors que ton QI n'atteint même pas les 2 chiffres. » Ginny était furieuse. Il fallait être vraiment dérangé pour réveiller les gens de cette manière là, ou alors sadique. C'était surement cela, ça correspondait tout à fait à Malefoy.

- « Drago Lucius Malefoy ! » Quand il entendit ce nom, le jeune Serpentard se figeât. Il savait qu'Hermione ne serait pas ravie, mais là, il avait peut-être poussé le bouchon un peu loin. Il la regardait amoureusement en attendant la tempête. « Non mais t'es malade ? Tu aurais aimé que je te réveille comme ça ? J'espère au moins que tu as bien rigolé parce qu'à partir de maintenant, ça va changer. »

- « Excuse-moi Mione, je suis tellement désolé. Mais vous ne vous réveilliez pas et c'est bientôt l'heure des cours. Alors je ne savais pas quoi faire et je me suis dit que ça vous éviterait de prendre une douche. » Il avait repris son petit air moqueur qui lui allait si bien.

- « Sache Drago, qu'il va te falloir plus qu'un petit « excuse-moi » pour te faire pardonner. Prouve-moi que tu es vraiment désolé et là, je verrais si j'accepte. » Puis elle sortit sa baguette et se sécha ainsi que Ginny. Après un rapide passage par la salle de bains, toutes 2 coururent jusqu'aux salles de cours afin de ne pas être en retard.

Le midi, Hermione s'installa à côté de Ginny qui ne parlait toujours pas à Harry et Ron. Elles discutaient de leur réveil du matin et finirent par en rire, surtout en repensant à la tête de Drago quand Hermione lui avait dit qu'il devrait faire ses preuves avant de se faire pardonner.

Drago, quant à lui, rigolait beaucoup moins. Sur le coup, il avait trouvé son idée amusante, mais maintenant, il commençait à douter. Et en plus, il lui faudrait prouver à Hermione qu'il était vraiment désolé. Mais comment ? Elle n'était pas du genre à se laisser berner par des beaux bijoux ou des étoffes précieuses, non, elle n'était pas comme ça. D'ailleurs, c'est pour ça qu'il l'aimait. Mais à présent, ça lui posait pas mal de problèmes.

Une semaine était passée et les 2 Gryffondors n'avaient pas pardonnées. Hermione était toujours fâchée après Drago et Ginny ne parlait toujours pas à Harry et Ron. Elles passaient la plupart de leur temps libre toutes les 2 et rigolaient bien. Le sujet le plus drôle était les diverses tentatives ratées que le vert et argent avaient testées. Tous les jours il essayait une nouvelle approche, toujours sans succès. Le premier jour il lui avait envoyé un énorme bouquet de fleurs qu'elle avait brulé aussitôt. Le lendemain, il avait remplit la salle commune de bougies et lui avait préparé un diner en amoureux. Là, elle avait faillit craquer, mais une fois le repas terminé, elle lui avait fait un baiser sur la joue et était partie dans sa chambre. Toutes les autres tentatives avaient également échouées mais ça avait au moins eu pour effet de faire rire Hermione et Ginny.

Drago quant à lui était anéanti. Il avait tout essayé pour se faire pardonner, mais sans succès. Et à présent, il était à cours d'idée. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une chose à faire, bien qu'il l'ait refusé depuis le début. C'était ce qu'elle voulait, il le savait. Mais il était un Malefoy avec son éducation et ses principes. Il était fier et arrogant mais s'il voulait vraiment se faire pardonner et retrouver Hermione, il devrait mettre tout ça de côté. Il le ferait dès qu'il la croiserait. Ce ne serait qu'un mauvais moment à passer.

L'heure du cours de métamorphose approchait et Hermione était en retard. Drago quant à lui était déjà installé dans la salle de cours en attendant sa voisine de table. Enfin elle arriva, quelques secondes avant que Mc Gonagall ne referme la porte. En la voyant s'approcher, le Serpentard lui sourît mais rien n'y fit. Elle était toujours fâchée. Alors il prit son courage à 2 mains et posa un genou à terre.

- « Hermione, je sais que j'ai été stupide. J'ai bien rigolé ce jour là mais à présent, j'ai compris que j'avais eu tord. Depuis une semaine j'ai tout tenté pour me faire pardonner, mais maintenant, je sais ce que tu voulais entendre. » Il lui prit la main. « Hermione, je t'aime et je m'en veux pour le seau d'eau. Je suis vraiment désolé, pardonne moi s'il te plait. »

A ces mots, elle lui sauta au cou malgré la présence de ses camarades ainsi que de son professeur.

- « Hum hum. Après cette touchante déclaration, je pense que nous pourrions commencer le cours. » Le professeur de métamorphose avait dit cela de son ton sévère mais on pouvait distinguer un léger sourire sur son visage.

Bien entendu, la rumeur comme quoi le grand Drago Malefoy s'était mis à genoux devant une fille de moldu avait fait le tour de toute l'école. Harry et Ron avait eux aussi beaucoup réfléchis. Le « Survivant » voulait retrouver les 2 filles les plus importantes pour lui. Ron aussi était d'accord. Après avoir vu Malefoy s'agenouillant devant une Sang Impur, ils étaient bien obligés d'admettre qu'il tenait à elle. Et puis le trio n'était plus ce qu'il était de part l'absence de la préfète. Ils arrivaient même à regretter son abominable manie à vouloir les faire travailler à tout prix. Et puis si Hermione était heureuse, qui étaient-ils pour gâcher son bonheur.

- « Je suis d'accord, on va s'excuser auprès d'Hermione. Mais jamais au grand jamais on ne deviendra amis avec la fouine. »

- « Oui Ron, je suis du même avis que toi. Je vais lui envoyer un hibou pour lui donner rendez vous ce soir devant la salle sur demande. Comme ça on pourra parler tranquillement et sans la présence de Malefoy. Et j'en profiterai pour inviter aussi Ginny. »

Le soir même, les 4 Gryffondors se retrouvèrent devant l'entrée de la salle sur demande. Après être passés 3 fois devant la tapisserie qui gardait l'entrée, ils franchirent la porte qui était apparue.

Harry et Ron étaient assez gênés et Hermione et Ginny, toujours en colère. L'ambiance n'était pas du tout cordiale et cela devenait pesant. Il fallait que quelqu'un se décide à dire quelque chose.

- « Bon, je sais que vous êtes très fâchées après nous. On le reconnait, on est vraiment des crétins de première. »

- « Hermione, tu nous manques. C'est vrai que ce n'est pas évident pour nous de te voir sortir avec la f … euh … Malefoy, mais après tout, c'est ta vie et tu as l'air heureuse avec lui. On pensait qu'il se moquait de toi, mais après la déclaration qu'il t'a faite en métamorphose, on ne peut pas nier qu'il tienne à toi. On s'excuse vraiment de notre réaction. Bien entendu, on ne sera jamais amis avec Malefoy mais pour toi, on est prêt à l'accepter, s'il fait des efforts lui aussi. Alors s'il te plait Hermione, pardonne nous d'avoir réagit comme cela. » Ron avait pris un ton suppliant et Hermione ne put pas résister. Elle était tellement heureuse de retrouver ses meilleurs amis qu'elle leur pardonnait leur comportement.

- « Ginny, ma chérie, je m'excuse. C'est toi qui avais raison pour Hermione. Maintenant qu'on s'est réconcilier avec elle, je t'en prie, pardonne nous aussi et reviens moi, s'il te plait. Tu me manques comme ce n'est pas permis et ces longs jours sans toi ont été atroces. » Harry s'était approché de Ginny et lui avait pris la main. Elle sauta dans ses bras et l'embrassa amoureusement.

Ils étaient vraiment tous heureux. Ils parlèrent jusqu'à tard dans la soirée. Hermione leur expliqua comment elle s'était trouvée anéantie par leur réaction envers Drago. Comment elle avait passé ses journées sans eux. Le réconfort que le Serpentard lui apportait alors que tout le monde leur tournait le dos. Puis ils s'endormirent dans la salle sur demande.

Pendant ce temps là, dans la chambre du préfet en chef, l'angoisse transparaissait. Il savait qu'Hermione avait rendez-vous avec Potter et Weasley mais il était vraiment tard. Et si leur discussion s'était mal passée ? Mais après tout, elle serait rentrée dans leur appartement en cas de problème. C'est sur cette dernière réflexion qu'il s'endormit.

Le lendemain matin, les 4 jeunes Gryffondors se réveillèrent dans la salle sur demande. Ils avaient tous le sourire aux lèvres et étaient heureux de se retrouver. Leur complicité avait manqué à chacun et malgré ce qu'il s'était passé, ils étaient à nouveau soudés.

- « Mince, on s'est endormi ici ! Drago va s'inquiéter, je devrais vite aller le rassurer. On se voit tout à l'heure dans la grande salle. » Et Hermione courut jusqu'à la chambre du Serpentard. La porte était entrouverte mais il n'était plus dans son lit. Elle entendit la porte de la salle de bains s'ouvrir. Drago se trouvait dans l'encadrement de la porte, torse nu avec pour seul vêtement sa serviette. On pouvait encore voir des gouttelettes d'eau descendre le long de son corps parfaitement sculpté par le Quidditch. Hermione rougit à la vue de son compagnon. Il était vraiment beau. Sans un mot, il se dirigea vers elle et s'empara de ses lèvres. A cours de souffle, ils se séparèrent.

- « Désolée Drago, je me suis endormie dans la salle sur demande et je n'ai pas pu te prévenir. J'espère que tu ne t'es pas trop inquiété pour moi ? »

- « Pour tout dire, si, un peu. Puis je me suis dit que si ça s'était mal passé, tu serais rentré ici. Alors j'étais un peu plus rassuré. »

- « Je suis si heureuse, si tu savais. On a beaucoup discuté avec Harry et Ron et on s'est réconcilié. Ils se sont rendu compte que tu me rendais heureuse, alors ils ont accepté cette situation. Je suis si contente tu sais. Ils me manquaient tellement. » Elle affichait un sourire radieux qu'il ne lui avait pas vu depuis quelques temps. Il était heureux pour elle.

- « Ca me fait plaisir Mione. Tu as un sourire radieux et c'est l'essentiel. Mais maintenant, il va falloir qu'on aille en cours, à moins que tu ais une meilleure idée. » Il avait dit cela avec son regard enjôleur qui faisait fondre la gente féminine.


	8. Chapter 8

7

**Chapitre 8 : Action ou vérité ?**

- « Désolée Drago, mais il va falloir patienter un peu pour cela. Pour le moment, on doit aller en cours et avec les ASPICS en fin d'année, c'est primordial. »

- « Ca y est, ma miss-je-sais-tout est revenue au pas de courses. Chassez le naturel, il revient au galop. »

Une fois prêts, ils se dirigèrent vers la grande salle. Hermione retrouva ses amis et Drago resta seul à sa table, comme toujours.

Les semaines étaient passées et Hermione était toujours aussi heureuse. Elle était entourée de ses meilleurs amis et sortait avec son beau Serpentard.

Les vacances de Noel approchaient et chacun faisait des projets. Le trio inséparable avait décidé de rester à Poudlard afin de profiter de leur dernier Noel dans l'école. Ginny avait tenue à rester avec Harry pour profiter au maximum de ses amis, sachant qu'elle serait seule pour sa 7ème année. Drago ne tenait pas à rentrer chez lui. Son père était en fuite et sa mère était morte pendant la guerre contre Voldemort. C'est ainsi qu'un petit groupe s'était formé afin de passer ces 2 semaines de vacances ensemble. Bien sûr, les rouges et or auraient préféré que Malefoy rentre chez lui mais pour ne pas mettre Hermione en colère, ils ne dirent rien.

Le premier jour des vacances, Drago et Hermione se réveillèrent l'un à côté de l'autre. Ils passaient dorénavant toutes leurs nuits ensemble mais n'avaient toujours pas franchis le pas. D'ailleurs ça ne dérangeait pas Drago. Il avait découvert l'amour avec Hermione alors il ne cherchait pas plus que ça à aller plus loin. Il voulait la laisser venir à lui tout doucement. Pour une fois dans sa vie, il allait prendre son temps pour rendre la première fois de sa compagne mémorable. Ils se préparèrent rapidement et une fois prêts, ils se dirigèrent vers la grande salle pour prendre le petit déjeuner.

Harry, Ron, Ginny et Lavande partirent également en direction de la grande salle. Comme tous les matins, Ron était affamé et pressait tout le monde. Une fois arrivés, ils eurent une surprise. Au grand damne d'Harry et Ron, les 4 tables avaient disparues pour ne laisser à la place qu'une table d'une vingtaine de personnes. Ils s'installèrent donc à côté d'Hermione mais également près de leur meilleur ennemi. Le petit déjeuner se passa dans le calme. Les garçons ne s'adressaient pas la parole mais pour une fois, ils ne se battaient pas, c'était déjà pas mal.

Une fois le repas terminé, ils se dirigèrent vers les appartements des préfets en chef. Comme il faisait très froid dehors, ils avaient décidés, enfin plutôt les filles, de se retrouver dans la salle commune de Drago et Hermione. Ainsi ils pourraient discuter et passer le temps au chaud. Cela n'enchantait pas du tout les 3 garçons. Mais de toute façon, ils n'avaient pas eu le choix. Ils se retrouvèrent alors devant le tableau qui gardait l'entrée. Une fois le mot de passe prononcé, le tableau pivota pour laisser entrer les 6 élèves. Chacun s'installa sur un canapé ou directement par terre, sur les nombreux tapis posés au sol.

- « Bon, qu'allons nous faire aujourd'hui ? On ne va pas rester là à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux quand même. »

- « Tu as raison Lavande. Moi j'ai une proposition. Est-ce que vous connaissez le jeu moldu action ou vérité ? » Seul Harry répondit positivement à Hermione. Pour les autres, ayant vécu uniquement dans le monde magique, ils n'en avaient absolument pas entendu parler.

- « Et bien c'est pas très compliqué. On propose à une personne de choisir en action ou vérité. Et puis ensuite, on choisit la question ou l'action à faire. Pour ajouter un côté magique au jeu, j'ai en ma possession 2 flacons, l'un contenant du Véritasérum et le second une potion qui effaces les inhibitions. Alors, ça vous tente ? »

- « Oui » avaient-ils dit tous en chœur. C'est ainsi qu'ils commencèrent le jeu, chacun appréhendant les questions ou les actions qu'il devrait faire.

- « Bon, je commence » Hermione regarda Drago dans les yeux et celui-ci comprit qu'il allait être la première victime. « Alors, action ou vérité ? »

Après pas mal d'hésitations, il préféra « vérité »

- « Très bien, c'est exactement ce que je voulais. Alors prend une goutte de Véritasérum. » Aussitôt Drago prit une goutte de la potion incolore. « Maintenant, dis-moi ce que tu ressens pour moi. »

- « Tu es la meilleure chose qu'il me soit arrivé. Je t'aime et je donnerai ma vie pour toi. Je n'ai jamais appris à montrer mes sentiments et je n'y arriverais certainement jamais mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je ne ressens rien pour toi, bien au contraire. » Il avait dit ça d'une voix monocorde due à l'absorption du Véritasérum. Hermione était heureuse. Jamais il ne lui avait avoué réellement ce qu'il pensait d'elle et maintenant elle comprenait pourquoi. Quelques secondes plus tard, les effets de la potion d'étaient dissipés. Drago n'avait aucun souvenir de ses révélations mais Hermione se chargea de lui répéter ses dires.

- « Bon, ben à moi maintenant de m'amuser. » Il avait repris son petit air sournois et moqueur et ça n'augurait rien de bon pour sa future victime. « Euh … Potter ! » Celui-ci blanchit à l'énoncé de son nom. Malefoy ne l'aimait pas et après ce qui c'était passé avec Hermione, il allait surement se venger. « Action ou vérité ? »

- « Euh … vérité. » En entendant sa réponse, Drago fit un petit sourire narquois qui n'augurait rien de bon pour Harry. Le Survivant but une goutte de la potion et attendit la question.

- « Alors Potter, où en es-tu, physiquement parlant avec Weasley fille ? »

- « Euh … » Harry essayait de lutter contre les effets du Véritasérum mais rien à faire, il était obligé de répondre. Ginny quant à elle avait pris une teinte rouge pivoine tandis que Ron jetait des regards noirs à son meilleur ami. « Ben, on a pas encore fait l'amour mais on a déjà dormi ensemble dans la salle sur demande et on a euh … commencé à se découvrir. » Ron était horrifié, Ginny plus rouge qu'à l'habitude et Drago mort de rire.

- « Comment ça, vous avez commencé à vous découvrir ? Tu as osé poser les mains sur ma sœur Harry ? Mais je te croyais mon ami et toi, tu emmènes ma sœur dans la salle sur demande. »

- « Ecoute Ron, on sort ensemble depuis quelques temps avec Ginny et tu devais bien te douter qu'on risquait de se rapprocher au fil du temps. Et puis ne t'inquiète pas, je respecte ta sœur et je l'aime. » A ces paroles, Ron se calma un peu. Il était soulagé mais se promit de surveiller de plus près les allers et venues des tourtereaux.

- « C'est bon Malefoy, t'es content ? » Harry était assez en colère d'avoir du parler de ça devant tout le monde mais après tout, Drago avait du avouer ses sentiments à Hermione. Et connaissant le Serpentard, il n'avait pas du apprécier de faire cela devant ses ennemis de toujours.

- « Oui, je dois dire que je me doutais de la réponse, mais bon, la tête de Weasley était trop tordante. » Et il partit dans un fou rire avant de se faire reprendre par Hermione. Les autres Gryffondors étaient très étonnés de voir Malefoy rire de bon cœur. A part quelques sourires sarcastiques et moqueurs, ils n'avaient rien vu d'autre en 6 années.

- « Bon, ben à moi maintenant. » Harry se tourna vers Ron. « Alors Ron, action ou vérité ? »

- « Euh … vu les questions posées, je vais opter pour action. »

- « Génial, c'est tout ce que j'attendais ! » Harry tendit la fiole de potion à Ron qui en but une petite goutte.

- « Maintenant Ron, tu vas aller embrasser Lavande. Attention, je veux un vrai baiser. » Harry était très fier de lui. D'ailleurs il n'était pas le seul. Lavande arborait un sourire radieux. Ils étaient sortis ensemble quelques années auparavant mais leur relation n'avait pas duré, au grand damne de Lavande. A cette époque, la relation entre Hermione et Ron n'était pas très claire. Mais à présent, elle était avec le Serpentard et son beau rouquin était toujours célibataire. Elle avait toutes ses chances.

Ron s'approcha de Lavande. Il la prit dans ses bras et l'enlaça tendrement. Puis il posa ses lèvres sur celles de la Gryffondor et l'embrassa délicatement. Puis leur baiser se fit plus passionné, les mains de Ron se posèrent dans le dos de sa compagne ce qui la fit frémir.

- « Hum hum. Euh … je crois que l'action est terminée Ron. » Harry était maintenant presque gêné de voir son meilleur ami avec Lavande. Pourtant rien n'y fit. Ils étaient toujours collés l'un contre l'autre. Ils semblaient avoir oubliés que 4 paires d'yeux les fixaient. « Hum hum … » Harry fut coupé par Malefoy.

- « Bon Weasley, ou tu continues le jeu, dans ce cas c'est à toi de poser une question, ou tu prends une chambre avec Brown. » Cette réflexion lui valut un grand coup de coude et un regard noir de la part d'Hermione. Mais au moins, cela avait eu le mérite de ramener Ron sur terre. Il avait pris son habituelle teinte rouge, comme à chaque fois qu'il était gêné. Quant à Lavande, elle avait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

- « Euh … oui, désolé. Je reprends le jeu et c'est à moi de poser une question. Alors ce sera pour Lavande. » Il se retourna vers elle ce qui fit réapparaitre des couleurs sur ses joues. « Action ou vérité ? »

- « Vérité ! » dit-elle complètement sûre d'elle. Après le baiser qu'elle venait d'échanger avec son rouquin, rien ne pouvait briser sa bonne humeur. Elle prit une goutte de Véritasérum et attendit la question de Ron.

- « Lavande, que ressens-tu pour moi ? » Il savait que c'était un coup bas mais il ne put résister à l'envie de savoir. Et puis elle ne se souviendrait plus de rien après avoir répondu.

- « Je tiens énormément à toi. Depuis qu'on a rompu, j'attends le jour où on pourrait reprendre. J'adore tes cheveux roux, ta façon de rougir quand tu es gêné et puis la façon que tu as de m'embrasser. Et puis je trouve trop mignon ta façon de vouloir connaitre mes sentiments pour toi. Mais sache Ronald Weasley que je n'ai fait que semblant de boire la potion. Ce qui fait que je me souviendrais de tout. » Sur cette révélation, elle lui fit un énorme sourire. Ron quant à lui devint plus rouge qu'une tomate. Il pensait pourtant que son plan était infaillible.

- « Euh … ce n'est pas juste que tu n'es pas bu la potion. Mais euh … je … enfin … je suis désolé de t'avoir posé cette question. » Il ressemblait à un enfant de 5 ans pris en train de voler des bonbons.

- « Ne t'inquiète pas Ron, je suis bien contente que tu m'aies posé la question. Au moins maintenant tu es au courant et la balle est dans ton camp. » Le rouquin devenait de plus en plus rouge et aucun des 4 autres n'avait osé dire un mot.

- « Bon, je crois que vous avez pas mal de chose à vous dire alors je pense que le jeu va se terminer là. De toute façon, j'ai une autre occupation qui m'attend. » Drago avait dit cela en regardant Hermione. Les 4 autres Gryffondors se dirent qu'il était effectivement l'heure pour eux de laisser les préfets en chef en amoureux.

- « Bon, ben on se retrouve pour le déjeuner. A tout à l'heure. » Et tous les 4 quittèrent l'appartement des préfets pour se diriger vers leur salle commune. Ron et Lavande n'osaient pas se regarder dans les yeux tandis qu'Harry et Ginny ne se lâchaient pas. Une fois arrivés dans leur salle commune, le Survivant et sa petite amie se dirigèrent vers un coin tranquille tandis que Lavande et Ron s'installèrent sur un canapé afin de « discuter ». La discussion ne dura pas très longtemps et quelques minutes après, ils étaient en train de s'embrasser langoureusement comme ils le faisaient quelques années auparavant.

Dans la salle des préfets en chef l'ambiance était tout aussi joyeuse. Dès la sortie des 4 Gryffondors, le Serpentard s'était littéralement jeté sur Hermione et l'enlaçait tendrement. Ses gestes se firent plus entreprenants tandis qu'elle lui enlevait sa cape. Tout d'un coup, Drago se détacha d'Hermione qui fut très surprise par la réaction de son compagnon.

- « Ecoute Hermione. Il vaut mieux qu'on s'arrête là. Tu sais je t'aime et je ne veux pas qu'on aille trop loin et que tu regrettes dans 1 heure. Alors il faut que tu prennes un peu l'air et moi une bonne douche froide. »

- « Drago, je t'aime et je n'ai pas envie de prendre l'air. Tant qu'à la douche, on aura le temps tout à l'heure. Maintenant je sais que tu ne veux pas me brusquer mais qui te dit que je vais regretter ? » Elle le fixait avec des yeux emplis d'amour et d'une lueur de désir. Drago reconnut tout de suite cette expression et cela eut le don de l'enflammer entièrement. Il se rapprocha d'Hermione et la reprit dans ses bras. Les caresses se firent plus insistantes et le jeune Serpentard eut un nouveau moment de recul.

- « Hermione, mon ange. Ca devient très dangereux ce petit jeu. Encore 5 minutes à ce rythme là et je risque de ne plus me contrôler. Tu me rends complètement fou et je vais finir par perdre la tête. » Sa voix était devenue beaucoup plus suave. Ses yeux étaient emplis de désir pour sa partenaire et il savait qu'il allait finir par faire une bêtise s'il ne se calmait pas.

- « Drago, je pensais avoir été claire tout à l'heure mais apparemment pas assez. » Elle posa son regard sur lui et se perdit dans ses yeux bleu gris. « J'ai envie que tu me fasses l'amour maintenant. » Il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'il se jette dans ses bras et qu'il la transporte jusque dans sa chambre. Hermione était un peu tendue, redoutant sa première expérience mais le vert et argent sut se montrer doux et réconfortant. Puis il lui fit découvrir un monde qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

- « Drago, Drago, dépêche toi. C'est l'heure du déjeuner et on n'est toujours pas habillé. Allez, bouge-toi, ils vont se demander ce qu'on fait. » Elle se leva rapidement et courut jusque dans la salle de bain. Puis elle s'habilla et retourna dans la chambre où elle trouva son merveilleux amant en train de passer son uniforme. Elle lui fit un de ses plus beaux sourires et ils se précipitèrent vers la grande salle où ils retrouvèrent 2 couples en pleine expression de leur amour.

La journée passa tranquillement. Les 3 couples d'amoureux ne parlaient pas beaucoup. Ils avaient élus domicile dans la salle commune de préfets en chef, au grand damne du seul Serpentard présent qui aurait bien aimé profiter de sa compagne en toute intimité. Et puis il ne s'entendait pas énormément avec Ron et Harry. Après tout, il sortait avec Hermione, pas avec ses amis. Mais il ne dit rien, ne voulant pas provoquer la colère de la rouge et or.

On avait l'impression qu'Hermione s'était gravé un sourire béat sur les lèvres. Sa meilleure amie l'avait bien remarqué et avait bien une petite idée de la cause de cet extrême bonheur. Elle regarda la préfète dans les yeux et elles décidèrent qu'il était temps pour elles de discuter tranquillement.

- « Bon, c'est pas qu'on vous chasse de là, mais … c'est un peu ça. Alors oust, du balai. D'ailleurs, en parlant de balai, vous pouvez en profiter pour aller faire une petite partie de Quidditch. On vous rejoindra tout à l'heure. » Hermione avait dit cela en se levant.

- « Tu veux dire mon ange que tu me vire de MA salle commune et que je vais devoir supporter aussi Weasley et Potter pendant que tu vas papoter tranquillement avec Weasley fille ? » Drago s'était lui aussi levé et fixait Hermione dans les yeux.

- « Oui Drago, c'est tout à fait ça. Tu comprends tout très vite à ce que je vois. » Elle avait dit cela avec un petit air moqueur que l'on voyait généralement sur le visage du Serpentard.

- « Normalement, c'est moi le spécialiste des sarcasmes. »

- « Et bien tu vois mon cher, tu dois déteindre sur moi. Il faudrait peut-être que je fasse attention à ne pas trop prendre du côté Serpentard, je n'aimerai pas devenir comme Parkinson. » Cela fit rire tous les Gryffondors, mais beaucoup moins Drago. Il se sentait un peu en minorité au milieu de tous ces rouge et or. Mais pour une fois, il ne savait pas quoi répondre, alors il se dirigea vers la porte.

- « Bon, ben allez, on va jouer au Quidditch puisque miss je-sais-tout en a décidé ainsi. » Il fut suivi par les Harry, Ron et Lavande qui ne lâchait désormais plus la main de son rouquin.

Ginny et Hermione se retrouvèrent toutes les 2 et s'installèrent dans un canapé. La rouquine avait plein de questions à poser à sa meilleure amie et était bien décidée à tout savoir.

- « Alors Hermione, maintenant qu'on est toutes les 2, il va falloir que tu m'expliques la cause de ce sourire béat, bien que je m'en doute un peu. »

- « Ben, comme tu sais, on sort ensemble depuis quelques temps maintenant et on s'aime. Alors ce matin, quand vous êtes partis, on s'est embrassé et au fil du temps, l'ambiance s'est faite plus passionnée. » Hermione continua à lui expliquer comment Drago l'avait arrêté 2 fois avant qu'elle lui fasse clairement comprendre qu'elle voulait aller plus loin avec lui.

- « Oh, c'est trop beau. J'aimerai bien qu'avec Harry on aille plus loin mais il n'a pas l'air prêt. Généralement on s'arrête aux caresses et rien de plus. Mais bon, j'espère bien que bientôt il changera d'avis. Et puis il craint drôlement la réaction de mon frère. Je l'imagine déjà s'il apprenait qu'on est allé plus loin. Tu as vu comment il a réagit tout à l'heure, alors là, il risque de faire un massacre. » Puis les 2 amies continuèrent à papoter de leur relation amoureuse sans se soucier de ce qu'il se passait sur le terrain de Quidditch.

Harry avait demandé à quelques Gryffondors de venir sur le terrain de Quidditch pour faire un petit match amical. Les équipes furent désignées au hasard grâce à un sort. Malheureusement le hasard fit mal les choses. Harry et Drago se retrouvèrent dans la même équipe. Comme c'était juste un match amical, le vif d'or ne fut pas sorti. Harry et Drago étaient tous les 2 batteurs et dans l'équipe adverse, Ron était au poste de gardien et Lavande à celui de poursuiveuse. Le match débuta et tous s'amusaient bien. Tous … enfin, presque. Harry et Drago était en pleine discussion et ça n'avait rien de très amical.

- « Alors Malefoy, ça ne te manque pas de ne plus avoir une fille différente dans ton lit chaque soir ? »

- « Pour qui tu te prends Potter ? Tu sais très bien que j'aime Hermione et qu'il n'y a qu'elle dans mon lit tous les soirs. » Le blond était très en colère. Pour qui se prenait-il pour insinuer qu'il trompait Hermione ?

- « Je dis juste que c'est dans ta nature et que tu ne pourras rien y changer. Alors peut-être que ce serait plus simple de laisser Hermione tranquille et d'aller retrouver Parkinson. » A ce moment là, le cognard se dirigea vers le Survivant. Il réussi à y échapper de justesse. Drago avait son petit sourire narquois typique des Malefoy.

- « Oups, désolé Potter, je me suis trompé de cible. » Mais il ne rigolât pas très longtemps parce qui ce même cognard fut envoyé dans sa direction par Harry.

- « Oups, moi aussi je me suis trompé. En fait, non, je suis juste déçu qu'il ne t'ait pas touché en plein visage. » Puis s'en suivit une lutte acharnée à coup de cognard entre le blond et le brun. Les autres joueurs avaient arrêté de jouer pour observer le combat entre les 2 ennemis de toujours. Personne n'osait approcher. Quand soudain, le cognard toucha Harry en pleine tête. Celui-ci fut projeté de son balai et percuta Drago. Tous 2 firent une chute de plus de 3 mètres et s'écrasèrent au sol sous les cris d'effroi des autres joueurs présents.


	9. Chapter 9

10

Voilà le 9ème chapitre. Il marque le début de leur vie d'adultes et aussi le moment où ma fiction va s'accélerer ! Car ce n'est pas la fin, mais bien le début !!!

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, ça m'a motivé pour continuer à écrire ! Et du coup, voilà encore un chapitre en avance. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez.

**Chapitre 9 : Cœur de Dragon**

Après leur chute, Harry et Drago furent immédiatement transportés à l'infirmerie. Heureusement que les Gryffondors métrisaient bien le sort de lévitation parce que sinon ils auraient eu du mal à les porter. Ils ouvrirent les portes de l'infirmerie dans un grand fracas, ce qui alerta automatiquement Madame Pomfresh.

- « Oh mon dieu les enfants, que s'est-il passé ? » Elle avait installé les 2 blessés sur un lit et s'affairait déjà autour d'eux.

- « Ils sont tombés de leur balai pendant qu'on jouait au Quidditch. Ils ont du faire une chute d'au moins 3 mètres. Heureusement qu'on a eu le reflexe de jeter un sort pour les amortir. Mais il n'était pas assez puissant pour retenir la chute de 2 personnes. »

- « Ne vous inquiétez pas les enfants, ils ne courent aucun risque grâce à vous. Ils vont juste avoir quelques os cassés que je pourrais facilement ressouder. Il va leur falloir un peu de repos et pas mal de potions mais ils s'en remettront. Maintenant expliquez moi comment ils sont tombés. »

- « Euh … » Ron ne savait pas s'il devait dire la vérité mais le regard assassin de Pom-Pom l'incitât à tout expliquer. Comment ils s'étaient disputés, envoyés les cognards l'un à la figure de l'autre, et puis comment un cognard avait frappé Harry à la tête, le faisant tomber de son balai et entrainant Malefoy dans sa chute.

- « Mais quelle idée de les avoir fait jouer l'un contre l'autre ? Déjà qu'ils ne s'apprécient pas, alors dès qu'ils s'affrontent, ça fait des étincelles. » L'infirmière se rappelait toutes les confrontations Serpentard-Gryffondor au Quidditch qui finissaient régulièrement à l'infirmerie.

- « Mais le pire c'est qu'ils ne s'affrontaient pas, ils jouaient dans la même équipe ! » Ron ne savait pas trop ce qu'il s'était passé entre les 2 ennemis mais il se doutait un peu de qu'elle en était la cause.

- « Bon, maintenant il faut les laisser se reposer. Allez, retournez dans vos dortoirs, vous pourrez revenir demain quand ils iront mieux. » Et Madame Pomfresh les poussa rapidement vers la sortie afin de pouvoir se concentrer sur les 2 blessés.

Ron et Lavande se dirigèrent directement vers les appartements des préfets en chef pour prévenir Hermione et Ginny. Ils arrivèrent devant le portrait qui gardait la porte et frappèrent. Hermione ouvrit la porte et laissa entrer les 2 Gryffondors. Elle les regarda très étonnée ne comprenant pas pourquoi Harry et Drago ne les suivaient pas.

- « Ron, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi Harry et Drago ne sont pas avec vous ? » Hermione commençait vraiment à être inquiète. Ginny s'approcha également afin d'entendre l'explication de son frère.

- « Euh … en fait, quand on jouait au Quidditch, il y a eu un petit accident et » Ron n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la préfète lui coupa la parole.

- « Non, ne me dit pas qu'ils ont eu un accident ? » Elle paniquait de plus en plus. Pourquoi avait-elle laissé Harry et Drago ensemble ? Les connaissant, ça ne pouvait que finir en catastrophe.

- « Ne t'inquiète pas, ils n'ont pas grand-chose. Pour le moment ils sont à l'infirmerie où Madame Pomfresh s'occupe d'eux. Elle nous a dit qu'après une nuit de repos et quelques potions, ils seront sur pieds. »

- « Mais, qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Pourquoi ils sont blessés tous les 2 ? Ne me dis pas qu'ils se sont battus ? » Maintenant qu'elle savait que l'accident n'était pas grave, elle était en colère après ces 2 idiots.

- « Ben, je te le dis pas alors Hermione. » Ron redoutait la colère de sa meilleure amie.

- « Dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé ! » Maintenant, elle était vraiment furieuse.

- « Ils se sont un peu battus en se lançant des cognards l'un à l'autre. Et puis finalement un cognard a percuté Harry qui est tombé de son balai entrainant avec lui Malefoy. Et puis on a essayé d'amortir leur chute mais ils sont quand même tombés. »

- « Et toi tu les as laissés s'entretuer ? Mais ça ne va pas la tête ! Tu trouvais ça drôle de les voir se lancer des cognards ? Vous avez pariés sur qui tomberait en premier ? » Ron avait rarement vu sa meilleure amie dans cet état mais il se doutait qu'il valait mieux ne pas empirer la situation.

- « Ecoute Hermione, on jouait au Quidditch et on ne pensait pas qu'ils allaient se battre comme ça. En plus ils étaient dans la même équipe. Et puis tout ce qu'on a vu c'est le dernier cognard et on a simplement réussi à amortir un peu leur chute. Je suis désolée de ce qu'il s'est passé mais ce n'est pas notre faute. » Lavande avait répondu à la place de son petit ami sachant qu'elle pourrait plus facilement apaiser Hermione.

- « Excusez moi, je suis désolée. Je suis furieuse parce qu'ils n'ont pas pu rester quelques heures ensemble sans se battre. Ce n'est pas contre vous mais contre ces 2 crétins. Quand ils vont sortir de l'infirmerie, croyez moi qu'ils vont passer un sale quart d'heure tous les 2. »

- « Oui, et tu ne seras pas la seule. Harry va entendre parler du pays, c'est moi qui te le dis ! »Ginny n'avait pas encore ouvert la bouche mais maintenant qu'elle avait réalisé ce qu'il s'était passé et qu'ils ne couraient aucun danger, son caractère bien trempé refaisait surface.

La journée se termina un peu plus calmement pour les 4 amis pendant que les 2 blessés se réveillaient dans l'infirmerie.

- « Malefoy, c'est à cause de toi qu'on est tombé ! Je vais te refaire le portrait à la façon moldu moi ! » Harry s'était assis dans son lit mais à cause de ses blessures il ne pouvait pas se lever.

- « Potter, je te préviens que c'est toi qui a commencé ce combat stupide. Si tu ne m'avais pas agressé, on n'en serait pas là. Alors ne t'en prends pas à moi. » Drago n'avait même pas essayé de se lever. Il sentait bien que pas mal de ses os s'étaient cassés et la douleur l'empêchait de s'assoir. »

- « Alors la fouine, même pas capable de se lever ? Pauvre petite nature, incapable de résister à la douleur. Tu me fais pitié. »

- « Niveau douleur, je pense que je résiste plus que toi. J'ai reçu un entrainement assez acharné depuis mon enfance. Et puis je ne sais pas pourquoi je te raconte ça, ça ne te regarde pas. » Harry pu distinguer un instant un peu de tristesse dans les yeux de son ennemi. Mais il avait vite repris son air supérieur et son masque d'impassibilité. Il ne savait pas quoi penser de la révélation de Drago.

- « Ne me regarde pas comme ça Potter, je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié ! Oublie très vite ce que je viens de te dire ou sinon tu risques plus qu'une chute de balai. » Ses yeux bleu acier lançaient des éclairs meurtriers au Survivant. Il avait horreur qu'on ait pitié de lui et surtout quand cette personne était son pire ennemi.

- « Je pensais qu'il y avait une part d'humanité en toi, mais finalement, je me suis trompé. Tu es bien l'horrible et arrogant Serpentard que j'ai rencontré il y a presque 7 ans. Tu ne changeras jamais Malefoy. Je ne sais même pas comment tu peux sortir avec Hermione. Elle est douce, gentille, généreuse, tout le contraire de toi. Tu ne pourras que la faire souffrir. »

- « Je t'interdis de dire ça Potter. Ma relation avec Hermione ne te concerne pas. Ca ne regarde que nous 2. Et puis pour le moment, elle n'a pas l'air de se plaindre de moi. D'ailleurs, depuis qu'on est ensemble, celui qui lui a fait le plus de mal, c'est plutôt toi. » De quel droit Potter venait lui dire qu'il allait rendre Hermione malheureuse. Il avait changé et en grande partie grâce à elle. Plus rien n'était pareil maintenant et il comptait bien rester avec celle qui lui avait fait découvrir l'Amour. Et s'il devait se battre contre la bande de Gryffondors, alors il le ferait.

Harry était furieux. Bien sûr, au fond de lui, il savait que le Serpentard avait raison mais il ne voulait pas le reconnaitre. Non, pour lui c'était à cause de Malefoy. Alors il prit sa baguette qui était posée sur la table de chevet et la pointa sur Malefoy.

- « Rictusempra ! » Drago se retrouva parcouru de chatouilles. Quelques blessures se rouvrirent sous le coup du sortilège. Quand Harry arrêta, le Serpentard récupéra sa baguette et se tourna vers Harry.

- « Expelliarmus ! » Et Harry se retrouva projeté à quelques mètres de son lit.

- « Levicorpus ! » Le Serpentard se retrouva suspendu dans les airs, un pied attaché au plafond par un fil invisible. C'est comme cela que Madame Pomfresh les retrouva. Elle avait accouru en entendant Harry se fracasser contre le sol.

- « Par Merlin ! Mais que se passe t-il ici ? Vous êtes fous tous les 2 ? » L'infirmière les fit léviter jusqu'à leur lit. « Non mais vous voulez vraiment vous tuer ? Vous êtes dans une infirmerie, pas sur un champ de bataille. Je vous croyais plus intelligents mais apparemment, je m'étais trompée. La directrice sera informée de votre comportement et je ne pense pas qu'elle laissera passer cela. » Puis elle s'occupa de soigner les plaies qui s'étaient rouvertes à cause de la bagarre. « Maintenant je vais vous donner une potion de sommeil sans rêves et pour plus de sécurité, je vous confisque vos baguettes. » Elle leur fit boire la potion. « Maintenant messieurs, bonne nuit. » Puis elle retourna dans le fond de l'infirmerie.

Le lendemain matin, tout le monde se réveilla. Hermione, Ginny, Lavande et Ron avaient décidé de passer par l'infirmerie pour voir les 2 blessés. Quand ils arrivèrent, l'infirmière les accueillît en leur expliquant qu'ils dormaient encore mais qu'ils ne tarderaient pas à se réveiller. Elle les accompagne aux chevets des 2 malades et fit apparaitre un petit déjeuner pour 6. Puis elle se chargea d'expliquer l'incident de la veille. Hermione et Ginny étaient encore plus furieuses. Elles criaient dans toute l'infirmerie en levant les bras au ciel. C'est à ce mauvais moment là qu'Harry et Drago ouvrirent un œil.

- « Bonjour messieurs. J'espère que vous vous êtes reposés parce qu'une dure journée risque d'arriver. » L'infirmière leur avait dit cela en leur montrant leurs petites amies qui criaient encore.

- « Oups » Dirent-ils en même temps. Ce qui eut pour résultat de calmer un peu Hermione et Ginny. Enfin, pour un moment. Elles s'approchèrent des 2 blessés et chacun embrassa tendrement son petit ami. A cet instant là, les 2 ennemis se dirent qu'ils s'étaient inquiétés pour rien. Mais la suite leur donna tord.

- « Drago Lucius Malefoy ! Non mais t'es cinglé ou quoi ? Vous aviez décidé de vous tuer ou c'était juste une façon de vous montrer que vous étiez amis ? » Drago regardait Hermione d'un regard inquiet. Elle avait vraiment l'air en colère.

- « Euh … je suis désolée mon ange mais ce n'est pas moi qui ais commencé. C'est Potter qui m'a cherché alors forcement, il m'a trouvé. »

- « Je me fous complètement de qui a commencé. Pour ce qui est de Potter … » Lorsque le Survivant entendit sa meilleure amie l'appeler par son nom de famille, il se dit que les choses allaient mal. Et puis il y avait aussi Ginny qui n'avait pas l'air contente du tout. « Pour ce qui est de Potter, c'est Ginny qui s'occupera de lui. Maintenant, n'essaye pas de changer de sujet. On ne peut pas te laisser quelques heures avec mes amis sans que ça se termine à l'infirmerie ! Si tu veux continuer avec moi, il va falloir que tu te calmes et que tu arrêtes de te battre pour un rien. »

- « Mais ce n'est pas pour un rien ! Potter insinuait que je ne tenais pas à toi et que je devrais arrêter notre relation avant de te faire souffrir. » A cet instant, Harry se dit qu'il était vraiment dans une mauvaise situation. Vu le regard noir d'Hermione et la couleur des joues de Ginny, il risquait de passer un mauvais moment.

- « Harry James Potter ! Tu n'es qu'un crétin de première Non mais je me demande bien pourquoi je suis avec toi ! Je ne comprends pas comment tu as vaincu Voldemort avec un QI si bas. » Elle se retourna vers Ron. « Oh, mais arrêtes de frissonner dès qu'on parle de Voldemort ! Il est mort, tu m'entends, mort. Et puis ce n'est qu'un nom. Essaye de te comporter en homme pour une fois. » Ron devint rouge pivoine mais n'osa rien dire de plus à sa sœur. Il connaissait la colère des femmes Weasley et ne voulait pas risquer une autre guerre.

- « Ginny chérie … »

- « Ne m'appelle pas comme ça Harry ! Ca ne sert à rien d'essayer de m'amadouer, ça ne marchera pas. Maintenant tu as intérêt à présenter tes excuses à Drago pour ce que tu as osé dire. » Le Serpentard jubilait. C'était Potter qui avait eu tous les torts et cerise sur le gâteau, il devrait lui présenter des excuses. La journée ne pouvait pas mieux commencer.

- « Oh toi mon petit dragon, ne prends pas cet air supérieur. Tu vas toi aussi demander pardon à Harry parce que je ne pense pas que le cognard qu'il a prit dans la tête soit arrivé par accident. » Drago devint plus pale qu'à l'accoutumé. C'était maintenant Harry qui rigolait. Alors comme ça le garçon le plus imbu de lui-même devrait présenter ses excuses à son pire ennemi. C'était vraiment trop drôle. Et puis la tête que faisait le blond valait le détour.

- « Non, je refuse de m'excuser auprès de Potter. » Hermione se pencha à l'oreille de Drago et lui murmura quelque chose qu'il était seul à pouvoir entendre. « D'accord, je m'ex… grrr, je m'excuse Potter. » Il avait baissé la tête pour ne pas voir la jubilation dans les yeux de son ennemi.

- « J'accepte tes excuses Malefoy. » Puis Harry se prit un violent coup de coude de la part de Ginny. « Oui, d'accord ma chérie, mais c'est bien pour toi que je le fais. » Il tourna son regard vers le sol de l'infirmerie. « Excuse-moi Malefoy. » C'était maintenant à Drago de jubiler.

Après ces excuses mutuelles, tout le monde pu sortir de l'infirmerie. Ils se dirigèrent vers les appartements des préfets où ils avaient élu domicile pour les vacances. C'était une pièce très agréable où ils pouvaient manger, discuter ou faire leurs devoirs.

- « Dis-moi Hermione, qu'es ce que tu as dit à Drago pour qu'il accepte de demander pardon à Harry ? Parce que je ne pensais pas que le Prince des Serpentards pouvait faire quelque chose comme ça, surtout envers son pire ennemi. » Ginny était vraiment très étonné. Il devait y avoir une bonne raison pour que le vert et argent accepte si facilement de mettre sa fierté légendaire de côté.

- « En fait, je lui ai dit que s'il voulait recommencer ce qu'on avait fait la veille, il devait faire ses excuses à Harry. Parce que sinon, il dormirait dans sa chambre et n'aurait plus accès à mon lit. Je suis très fière de moi sur ce coup. » Ginny rigola en entendant la réponse de sa meilleure amie.

Les journées passèrent tranquillement pour les 6 élèves. Ils passaient le plus clair de leur temps dans la salle commune des préfets en chef. Harry et Drago s'ignoraient tout simplement tandis que les filles n'arrêtaient pas de parler de tout et de rien. Bien entendu, la directrice fut mise au courant de l'accrochage entre Harry et Drago. En punition, ils durent passer 1h par jour dans une salle. Et ce pendant 1 mois. En entendant cela, ils avaient failli s'étouffer. 1 h par jour pendant 1 mois en tête à tête ! Rien de pire ne pouvait arriver.

Bientôt arriva le soir de Noël. Tous les élèves encore présents à Poudlard étaient invités à un repas de Noël en compagnie des professeurs. Les elfes de maison s'étaient surpassés pour l'occasion. Tout le monde se régalait et Ron se servait de chaque plat avec gourmandise. Tout le monde se demandait comment il pouvait avaler autant de nourriture sans exploser.

Le lendemain, le petit groupe s'était donné rendez-vous dans la salle commune des préfets en chef pour ouvrir les cadeaux. Hermione et Drago avait passé la nuit ensemble afin de fêter amoureusement leur premier Noël ensemble. C'est pourquoi ils dormaient toujours lorsque les 4 Gryffondors entrèrent dans la salle commune. Hermione avait donné le mot de passe à Ginny pour plus de facilité quand celle-ci voulait discuter. Ils ne virent personne dans la salle commune. Ils se dirigèrent alors vers la chambre d'Hermione pour la réveiller. Ils frappèrent à la porte mais personne ne répondit. Alors ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre du Serpentard pour lui demander où se trouvait Hermione. Les 2 préfets furent réveillés par le « toc-toc ». Encore dans le sommeil, Hermione se leva, enfila rapidement sa nuisette et ouvrit la porte. Elle tomba nez à nez avec ses amis et prit automatiquement une couleur rouge écarlate. Personne ne disait un mot. Harry et Ron étaient figés à la vue de leur meilleure amie, quasiment nue dans la chambre de leur pire ennemi. C'est à ce moment là que Drago se leva pour voir pourquoi Hermione ne bougeait pas. Il n'avait enfilé que son boxer et se retrouva lui aussi nez à nez avec les 4 Gryffondors.

- « Oh, bonjour tous les 4. On ne s'est pas réveillé à temps pour être prêt pour votre arrivée. Après la nuit qu'on a passée, vous pouvez comprendre qu'on soit un peu épuisé. » Il avait dit cela avec son éternel sourire moqueur. Hermione devint encore plus rouge et tous avaient l'air plus que gênés par les paroles très explicites du Serpentard.

- « Euh … désolée de vous avoir réveillés mais c'est le moment de l'ouverture des cadeaux. » Ginny avait repris ses esprits. Elle n'était pas choquée vu qu'Hermione l'avait déjà informé de leur rapprochement nocturne.

- « Ok, on se prépare et on vous rejoint dans 5 minutes dans le salon. » Puis Drago referma la porte au nez des 4 Gryffondors. Il n'avait pas trop aimé les regards étranges qu'avaient portés Harry et Ron sur le corps de sa petite amie. Après tout, il restait un Malefoy et ne voulait pas partager ce qui lui appartenait.

5 minutes plus tard, les 2 préfets se retrouvèrent devant le sapin de Noël qui trônait au milieu du salon. Personne n'osait parler, encore gênés par ce qu'ils avaient vu.

- « Allez, on ouvre les cadeaux ! » Ginny était pressée de voir ce qu'on lui avait offert. Drago quant à lui n'était pas emballé plus que ça. Personne ne pouvait lui avoir envoyé un cadeau vu que sa mère était morte et que le reste de la famille était composée de mangemorts emprisonnés, morts ou en fuite.

- « Oui, allez, les cadeaux ! » Hermione avait hâte que Drago découvre son cadeau. Elle avait fait toutes les boutiques de Près au Lard pour enfin trouver ce qu'elle cherchait. A ça n'avait pas était une mince affaire. Vu la richesse de la famille Malefoy, Drago avait tout ce qu'il voulait.

Tout le monde se précipita sous le sapin pour trouver les cadeaux qui lui appartenaient. Il y avait bien entendu le pull que Madame Weasley avait tricoté pour ses enfants et Harry et Hermione ainsi que des gâteaux faits maison.

Harry avait reçu un vif d'or contenant un message de la part de Ginny, un livre sur les techniques des meilleurs attrapeurs de la part d'Hermione et du matériel pour entretenir son balai de la part de Ron. Il rougit à la lecture du petit mot de sa petite amie. Elle lui avait clairement expliqué que le vif d'or n'était pas son vrai cadeau et qu'elle comptait bien passer une nuit magique avec lui ce soir. Harry n'en revenait pas. Ginny était d'accord pour qu'ils passent à une étape supérieure dans leur relation. C'était bien un de ses plus beaux cadeaux.

Le rouquin reçu une boite pleine de confiseries de la part de sa sœur, un livre sur les Canons de Chudley de la part d'Hermione, une magnifique cape noire de la part d'Harry et des gants de gardien de la part de Lavande.

Hermione, elle reçut des livres de la part de Ron et Harry et une robe de bal de la part de Ginny. Drago lui tendit un écrin rouge et or. Quand elle l'ouvrit, elle poussa un petit cri d'étonnement. Le Serpentard lui avait offert une somptueuse parure de bijoux composée de diamants et d'une magnifique pierre rouge au milieu du collier.

- « Oh Drago, c'est superbe mais c'est beaucoup trop comme cadeau. Ca a du te coûter une fortune. » Hermione avait les larmes aux yeux. Jamais elle n'avait reçu un cadeau si grandiose.

- « Je me fous complètement du prix de ce cadeau. Dès que j'ai vu cette parure, j'ai su que c'était ce que je voulais t'offrir. Maintenant, regarde attentivement la pierre rouge au centre du collier. »

- « Oh, par Merlin ! » C'était Lavande qui avait crié. « Ne me dis pas que c'est ce que je pense ? »

- « Si, je crois que tu penses bien Lavande. Ma mère m'en avait parlé quand j'étais petite. Il n'en existe pas beaucoup et c'est vraiment hors de prix. » Ginny observait le collier d'Hermione avec une fascination extrême.

- « Mais vous allez me dire ce que c'est ? Je ne viens pas d'une famille de sorcier, personne ne m'a parlé de cette pierre auparavant. » Hermione se demandait vraiment ce que tout le monde avait à s'extasier devant son collier. Qu'avait-il de si exceptionnel hormis qu'il était magnifique.

- « C'est une pierre que l'on appelle le Cœur de Dragon. Il n'en existe que quelques exemplaires au monde. La couleur de la pierre reflète les sentiments que te porte celui qui te l'a offerte. » Lavande était excitée comme une puce. Elle trouvait ce cadeau tellement romantique. « Et vu la couleur rouge de la pierre, je dirais que c'est de l'amour. » Hermione n'en revenait pas. Drago lui avait fait un cadeau splendide. Ce collier montrerait les sentiments que le jeune Serpentard n'osait pas trop montrer.

- « Merci Drago, c'est vraiment magnifique. » Elle le serra dans ses bras et l'embrassa amoureusement. « Maintenant, c'est à toi d'ouvrir ton cadeau. » Elle lui tendit un paquet emballé aux couleurs des Serpentards. Drago déballa son cadeau en se demandant ce qu'avait pu lui offrir Hermione. Il découvrit un tout petit livre à la couverture dorée. Il se demandait ce que ça pouvait être. Il n'y avait pas de titre. Quand il ouvrit le livre pour voir de quoi il s'agissait, il fut très surpris. En effet, les pages du livre étaient vierges. « Hermione, euh … c'est très gentil mais … qu'est ce que c'est au juste ? » Hermione rigola devant l'expression étonnée de Drago.

- « Avec ce livre, on pourra communiquer n'importe quand. Il te suffit d'écrire dans le livre pour que ça apparaisse dans le mien. Ainsi on pourra rester en contact même quand on sera loin l'un de l'autre. »

- « C'est le plus beau cadeau que j'ai reçu. C'est une idée formidable Hermione. »

Les journées et les semaines passèrent tranquillement. L'ambiance était agréable. Même les garçons avaient fait un effort pour se supporter. Harry et Ron ne pouvaient plus nier les sentiments que portait le Serpentard pour leur meilleure amie. Ils n'étaient pas devenus amis pour autant mais arrivaient à ne pas s'entretuer. Bien entendu, il valait mieux ne pas les laisser seuls trop longtemps où ça risquait de mal tourner. On n'efface pas si facilement 6 années de haine réciproque.

Le mois de juin était arrivé à une vitesse affolante. Hermione était plus qu'insupportable. Elle tapait sur le système de tous ses amis. L'approche des examens la stressait plus que jamais. Elle courait dans tous les sens pour trouver tel livre ou tel autre qui pourrait l'aider à comprendre tel cours bien qu'elle n'en avait pas besoin. Elle obligeait tous ses amis à se retrouver dans sa salle commune pour réviser ensemble. Elle leur menait la vie dure en ayant mis en place un planning de révisions vraiment imposant. A partir de 8h du matin jusqu'à 22h le soir, ils n'avaient pas la paix. Ils avaient juste le droit à une pause de 12h à 13h et de 19h à 20h pour manger et encore, ils avaient du négocier la durée de la pause. Au début, la préfète n'avait prévu que 20 minutes pour se restaurer, ce qui était apparu inconcevable à tout le monde, surtout à Ron. Celui-ci avait même chargé Drago de faire plier Hermione. C'est ainsi qu'ils avaient eu le droit à 1h. Mais Drago se promit de ne plus jamais demander une telle chose à Hermione quand elle était en période d'examens.

Puis arriva le premier jour des examens. Tout le monde était tendu mais chacun le vivait différemment. Seul Ginny était calme. En effet, elle n'avait aucun examen cette année puisqu'elle était en 6ème année. Hermione était intenable. Elle n'arrivait pas à se calmer à criait de partout qu'elle avait tout oublié. Harry et Ron ne s'en faisaient pas trop pour les examens. Ils n'avaient jamais été des élèves très brillants. Tout ce qu'il fallait c'est qu'ils réussissent leurs ASPICS. Et vu les révisions qu'ils avaient fait avec Hermione, ils ne pouvaient pas être plus préparés. Quant à Drago, il avait toujours son masque d'impassibilité. On ne pouvait pas savoir quels étaient ses impressions sur ce qui allait se passer. Il était redevenu le Serpentard froid et arrogant que tout le monde connaissait mais Hermione savait bien que c'était temporaire. Une fois le stress des examens passé, il redeviendrait le Drago qu'elle connaissait. Chacun gérait son stress différemment.

- « J'ai tout loupé, vous ne vous rendez pas compte ! Je ne vais jamais avoir mes ASPICS et je vais terminer vendeuse chez Barjow et Beurk. C'est horrible ! » Hermione venait de terminer sa dernière épreuve et cela faisait un quart d'heure qu'elle expliquait à tous ses amis qu'elle avait raté toutes les matières.

- « Mon ange, il faut te calmer. Regarde-moi. » Drago prit le visage d'Hermione entre ses mains et la força à le regarder. « Ecoute mon ange, tu sais très bien que tu n'as pas loupé toutes tes épreuves. Tu va te calmer et moi je sais que tu vas encore être la meilleure élève de tout Poudlard. Maintenant on ne peut plus rien y faire, alors il va falloir que tu te calmes en attendant tes résultats. » Et Hermione se calma en entendant les paroles réconfortantes de son petit ami.

Un mois plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent tous au Terrier pour découvrir leurs résultats. Même Drago avait été convié à ces retrouvailles.

Hermione avait passé un mois chez ses parents, communiquant régulièrement avec Drago grâce à leur livre magique.

Le Serpentard avait quant à lui passé le mois au Manoir Malefoy afin de mettre tous les papiers de la famille au clair. Narcissa étant morte et Lucius recherché par les aurors, il devenait l'unique héritier de la fortune des Malefoy. C'est pourquoi il avait eu beaucoup de travail afin de clarifier toutes les opérations financières de la famille. Il voulait redorer le blason des Malefoy. Il ne voulait plus être connu comme une famille riche et puissante au service du pire mage noir mais comme une famille respectable. Et il savait comment y arriver. Il toucha instinctivement l'objet qui se trouvait dans sa poche.

Harry, Ron et Ginny avait passé tout le mois au Terrier pour le plus grand bonheur de Madame Weasley. Harry et Ginny étaient plus amoureux que jamais et cela avait pour conséquence de donner la nausée à Ron.

Lavande était retournée dans sa famille mais avait passé une semaine avec Ron. Elle avait été présentée officiellement à tous les Weasley et avait été adopté immédiatement par Molly.

- « Bonjour à tous » Hermione s'était carrément jetée dans les bras de ses amis. Elle était très heureuse de les revoir. Elle adorait ses parents mais le monde magique lui était indispensable. Elle avait prévu de s'installer quelque part sur le chemin de Traverse dès qu'elle en aurait la possibilité.

- « Bonjour Hermione. On est très heureux de te revoir aussi. » Il ne manquait plus que Drago. Mais il hésitait à se rendre chez les Weasley. Il ne savait pas trop comment il allait être accueillit, connaissant le mal qu'avait pu faire son père à toute la famille.

- « Bon, ben comme d'habitude, Mr Malefoy se fait attendre ! C'est pour mieux se faire remarquer je suppose. » Harry avait dit cela sans se rendre compte qu'Hermione était tout près.

- « Harry ! Tu ne vas pas arrêter de faire ce genre de remarques. Je pensais qu'avec le temps, tu avais accepté Drago. Je sais que vous n'êtes pas amis, mais fait un effort bon sang ! »

- « Euh … désolé Hermione. Tu sais, les reflexes ont la vie dure. »

- « Et oui Potter, il faut apprendre à tenir sa langue de temps en temps. » Drago venait d'entrer dans la maison des Weasley et avait entendu toute la conversation. Mais avant que la guerre n'éclate à nouveau, Hermione se jeta dans les bras de son beau Serpentard et l'embrassa fougueusement. Il lui avait tellement manqué en un mois.

C'est à ce moment là que 5 hiboux arrivèrent dans le salon avec des lettres de Poudlard. Tout le monde se tut et récupéra sa lettre. Il s'agissait bien des résultats des ASPICS qui décideraient de leur carrière professionnelle.


	10. Chapter 10

10

**Chapitre 10 : Résultats des ASPICS**

- « Bon, à 3 on ouvre tous ensemble. UN … DEUX … TROIS ! » Et tous les 5 ouvrirent leur lettre. Après quelques instants de lecture, chacun regarda les autres.

- « Bon, ben allez, on va commencer par Harry et puis ensuite, chacun à notre tour, on dira nos résultats. »

Harry regarda les 4 autres devant lui et commença la lecture de ses notes.

« Le candidat est admis s'il obtient l'un des notes suivantes : Optimal(O), Effort exceptionnel (E), Acceptable (A). Le candidat est recalé s'il obtient l'une des notes suivantes : Piètre (P), Désolant (D), Troll (T).

Sortilèges : E

DCFM : O

Botanique : A

Métamorphose : E

Potions : E »

Puis ce fut au tour de Ron qui avait pris les mêmes matières qu'Harry.

« Sortilèges : E

DCFM : E

Botanique : A

Métamorphose : A

Potions : A »

Ensuite ce fut Lavande.

« Sortilèges : E

DCFM : E

Botanique : A

Divination : O »

Puis au tour de Drago qui avait pris les mêmes matières que les 2 autres garçons, sachant qu'il voulait devenir auror afin de pourchasser les mangemorts en fuite, surtout son père.

« Sortilèges : E

DCFM : O

Botanique : A

Métamorphose : E

Potions : O »

Puis le cas d'Hermione fut entendu. Elle avait pris plus de matières que les autres.

« Sortilèges : O

DCFM : O

Botanique : O

Métamorphose : O

Arithmancie : O

Runes anciennes : O

Potions : O »

Il y avait aussi une lettre qui accompagnait les résultats. Hermione la lut devant tous ses amis.

« Toute l'équipe professorale se joint à moi pour vous féliciter pour vos notes exceptionnelles qui vous valent d'être major de votre promotion. Toutes mes félicitations. Professeur Mc Gonagall. »

Hermione ne s'en remettait pas. Elle était tellement heureuse d'avoir obtenu des « Optimal » dans chaque matière. Et puis elle était majore de sa promotion, elle, une fille de moldu qui ne connaissait rien au monde de la magie avant d'avoir reçu sa lettre de Poudlard lors de ses 11 ans. C'était pour cela qu'elle avait travaillé si dur. Pour montrer à tout le monde que même les « Sangs de Bourbe » comme diraient certains, pouvaient faire de grandes choses.

Tout le monde félicita la majore de la promotion. Bien entendu, ils se doutaient tous qu'elle serait la meilleure mais maintenant c'était officiel.

C'est dans cette explosion de joie que Molly Weasley arriva dans le salon. Elle avait entendu les 5 hiboux arriver mais elle avait préféré les laisser découvrir les résultats entre eux.

- « Bonjour les enfants. J'ai l'impression que vous avez de bonnes nouvelles. » Mme Weasley se tourna vers Drago et lui fit un sourire qui semblait forcé. Le Serpentard se dit que c'était le moment de parler avec Molly.

- « Bonjour Mme Weasley. Je tenais vraiment à vous remercier de m'avoir invité chez vous aujourd'hui. » Cela avait couté beaucoup au blond, mais il savait qu'il devait le faire. Après tout, Molly n'était pas obligée de l'accepter chez elle après ce qu'avait fait sa famille.

- « Bonjour Mr Malefoy. Ne vous méprenez pas, si vous êtes ici, c'est uniquement par affection pour Hermione. Elle me l'a demandé et je n'ai pas pu résister. J'espère pour elle que vous ne ressemblez pas à votre père. » Mme Weasley avait pris un ton dur qu'elle utilisait rarement. Bien entendu, après ce que la famille Malefoy avait fait, elle n'avait pas accueilli Drago de bon cœur. Mais elle aimait Hermione comme sa fille et avait accepté la présence du Serpentard pour lui faire plaisir. Drago la fixait de son eternel regard sans expression. Il avait revêtu son masque d'impassibilité pour ne pas montrer la colère qu'il ressentait envers cette femme.

Ron et Ginny n'avait jamais vu leur mère comme cela. Normalement elle était une femme amicale, généreuse et accueillante. Mais en face d'un Malefoy, elle devenait une femme dure et froide. La transformation était flagrante. Ces 2 familles ne s'étaient jamais entendues mais depuis que Ginny avait failli mourir dans la chambre des secrets, tout cela à cause de Lucius Malefoy, la haine s'était faite encore plus grande. Bien entendu, Molly savait que Drago n'avait pas suivi son père durant la guerre. Il avait grandement aidé l'Ordre du Phénix en étant espion mais il restait toujours un Malefoy froid, distant et trop fier de lui. Molly avait été très surprise quand elle avait appris qu'Hermione était amoureuse de lui. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que les 2 ennemis de Poudlard se mettent ensemble. Elle avait toujours espéré que Ron et Hermione s'avouent leur amour et qu'ils finissent par se marier. Mais finalement Ron sortait avec Lavande et Hermione avec Drago. Bien sûr, elle aimait bien la petite amie de son fils. Elle était très jolie et très gentille. Mais elle manquait un peu de jugeote et n'avait pas l'intelligence et la répartie d'Hermione. C'était surement pour cela qu'elle était avec le Serpentard. Il avait suffisamment de caractère pour lui tenir tête et c'était ce qu'il lui fallait.

- « Ils ont tous eu leur ASPICS ! Tu te rends compte, c'est formidable. » Ginny était tellement heureuse pour ses amis. Ils avaient travaillé si dur pour ces examens.

- « Oh mes enfants, c'est formidable. Je suis si contente pour vous. Il faut fêter ça. Ce soir on fera un grand repas avec toute la famille. Je vais tout de suite envoyé un hibou aux jumeaux pour qu'ils viennent à la maison aussi à Bill et Charlie pour savoir s'ils pouvaient transplaner pour le repas. Oh, c'est fantastique. » Molly était dans tous ses états. Elle avait embrassé Ron, Harry, Hermione, Lavande et même Drago sous le coup de l'émotion. Celui là avait paru très surpris. Il n'était pas habitué aux démonstrations d'affection et surtout pas de la part de Mme Weasley. D'ailleurs celle-ci ne l'avait pas fait exprès. Dans le feu de l'action, elle n'avait pas fait attention que c'était le Serpentard.

- « Et puis tu sais quoi, Hermione a été nommée majore de sa promotion. On savait bien que c'était la plus intelligente de tout Poudlard. » Ginny était vraiment fière de sa meilleure amie. Celle-ci avait travaillé très dur depuis 7 ans et elle était enfin récompensée.

- « Oh Hermione, c'est merveilleux ma chérie. Je suis si fière de toi. Tu es vraiment la jeune fille la plus intelligente que je connaisse. » Molly avait toujours été impressionné par l'intelligence de la jeune fille. Elle était déterminée et ne se lassait jamais d'apprendre. Elle ferait surement une fantastique carrière. « D'ailleurs en parlant de carrière, qu'avez-vous décidé pour l'année qui vient ? Où avez-vous envoyé vos candidatures ? »

- « Moi, j'attends avec impatience la réponse du bureau des aurors. J'espère qu'ils accepteront de me prendre. Si c'est le cas, j'aurais encore 2 années d'études à faire. » Harry voulait devenir auror depuis la 4ème année. C'était le faux Maugrey qui lui avait donné l'idée.

- « Ne t'inquiète pas Harry. Je suis sûre qu'ils seront très fiers d'accueillir le sorcier qui a vaincu le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps. Qui plus que toi pourrait devenir auror ? » Mme Weasley savait déjà que le Survivant serait accepté. Son mari avait entendu parler des aurors. Ils avaient l'air ravis d'enseigner au célèbre Harry Potter.

- « Merci Mme Weasley. J'espère que vous avez raison. Sinon, je ne sais pas trop ce que je ferais. Rien d'autre ne me plairait. »

- « Moi je n'ai pas encore envoyé mes dossiers de candidature. Je ne sais pas quoi prendre. Aucune des carrières proposées ne m'intéressent. Tout ce que j'aime, c'est le Quidditch. Alors j'espère pouvoir entrer dans une équipe, un jour. Sinon, je travaillerai avec Fred et Georges à la boutique. Les affaires marchent bien et ils ont envie d'ouvrir une succursale à Près au Lard. Ils auront surement besoin de quelqu'un. » Ron n'avait jamais aimé les études. Et puis ses notes n'étaient pas excellentes. C'était insuffisant pour devenir auror, médicomage ou autre. Et puis il n'en avait pas tellement envie. Il avait pris les mêmes matières qu'Harry mais seulement parce qu'il n'avait pas idée de ce qu'il ferait plus tard. Et puis ça permettait de rester avec son meilleur ami et c'était toujours marrant.

- « Comment ça Ronald ? Tu n'as pas envoyé de dossier de candidature ? Mais c'est quoi cette histoire ? Tu es complètement inconscient ma parole. » Molly ne comprenait pas son fils. Elle pensait qu'il deviendrait auror, tout comme Harry. Après tout, il avait pris les matières qu'il fallait pour cela. Mais apparemment, il n'en avait pas envie. A part le Quidditch, rien d'autre ne l'intéressait. C'était dommage mais elle ne pouvait pas aller contre sa volonté. Il était majeur et avait le droit de décider de sa vie. Tout ce qu'elle espérait c'est qu'il ne la gâcherait pas. Toute la famille avait toujours été heureuse malgré le manque d'argent. Mais Molly espérait vraiment que ses enfants n'éprouveraient pas les mêmes problèmes, qu'ils auraient un bon travail et gagnerait suffisamment pour ne manquer de rien.

- « Tu sais maman, avec mes résultats, de toute façon, je n'aurais jamais été pris pour les études d'aurors. Et puis je n'ai plus envie d'étudier. Ces 7 années à Poudlard m'ont largement suffis. Cette semaine, il y a un petit tournoi de Quidditch pour tous ceux qui aimeraient intégrer une équipe professionnelle. Il y aura des recruteurs de tous les pays. C'est une chance en or pour moi. » Ron savait bien que sa mère était inquiète pour son avenir. Elle aurait aimé qu'il fasse une grande carrière d'auror ou qu'il trouve un poste au ministère. Mais il n'en avait pas envie et c'était son avenir à lui.

- « J'espère Ron, j'espère. »

- « Pour ma part, j'ai fait ma demande pour rentrer dans une école de journalisme. Je m'imagine tout à fait couvrir les grands évènements ou parler des derniers ragots du monde sorcier. J'ai toujours été douée pour ça. » Lavande avait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. C'est vrai qu'elle était très forte pour faire circuler les nouvelles croustillantes dans tout Poudlard.

- « Je suis sûre que tu seras très douée pour cela Lavande. » Molly s'était bien rendue compte que la petite amie de son fils était une vraie commère. Elle adorait parler des derniers ragots et raffolait des scoops de la Gazette.

- « Quand à moi, j'aimerai continuer mes études pour me spécialiser dans les potions. » Hermione avait toujours adoré cette matière. Bien entendu, avec Rogue en tant que professeur, ce n'était pas évident. Mais elle avait toujours eu d'excellents résultats.

- « Les potions ? » Toutes les personnes présentes dans le salon étaient étonnées du choix d'Hermione. Personne n'avait imaginé cela. L'image de Rogue, ses cheveux gras, son favoritisme évident pour les Serpentards et sa haine des Gryffondors, leur revenait en tête.

- « Oui, vous avez bien entendu. J'adore cette matière et j'aimerai devenir maitre des potions. Je pourrais travailler en collaboration avec des médicomages ou bien enseigner à Poudlard. J'ai toujours voulu devenir professeur. » Hermione adorait Poudlard. C'était sa deuxième maison. Elle envisageait sérieusement d'y retourner pour enseigner. Après tout, combien de temps avait-elle passé à expliquer à Ron et Harry tout ce qu'ils ne comprenaient pas.

- « J'imagine que tous les élèves de Poudlard seraient heureux que tu remplaces Rogue. D'ailleurs je pense qu'ils t'adoreront déjà pour les avoir débarrassés de lui. » Harry ne s'était jamais entendu avec le professeur de potions. C'était surement du au fait qu'il ressemblait énormément à son père et que celui-ci avait pas mal embêté Rogue étant plus jeunes.

Presque tout le monde avait parlé de son avenir. Seul Drago n'avait rien dit. Mais vu l'accueil de Mme Weasley, il se doutait qu'elle n'avait absolument pas envie de savoir ce qu'il ferait plus tard. Personne n'était au courant de ce qu'il projetait pour son avenir à part Hermione. Elle avait été très contente de son choix. Elle savait très bien ce qui l'avait motivé pour prendre cette voie.

Le reste de l'après midi se passa sans problème majeur. La rivalité entre Harry, Ron et Drago se faisait toujours sentir. Mais par respect pour Hermione, ils ne s'entretuaient pas. Les jumeaux Weasley étaient arrivés rapidement. Ils avaient fermé leur magasin plus tôt pour venir fêter les ASPICS de leur frère.

Molly avait encore fait des merveilles. Bien qu'ayant très peu d'argent, elle arrivait toujours à faire des repas grandioses. Pendant qu'elle s'activait dans la cuisine, Harry, Ron, Drago, Ginny, Fred et Georges s'étaient lancés dans un match de Quidditch. Lavande et Hermione étaient restées dans le jardin afin de surveiller le match. Hermione se rappelait trop bien du dernier affrontement aérien. Harry et Drago avaient finis tous les 2 à l'infirmerie et avaient même réussis à se battre à l'intérieur de celle-ci.

Pire que tout, aujourd'hui, les vifs d'or étaient de sortie. C'étaient malheureusement les 2 meilleurs ennemis qui s'affrontaient. Harry faisait équipe avec Ron et Ginny tandis que Drago jouait avec les jumeaux. Le match dura 2 heures pendant lesquelles tous les coups bas avaient pu être utilisés au grand damne d'Hermione. Heureusement, aucun d'entre eux ne s'étaient blessés, et ça représentait un énorme exploit.

Soudain un « pop » retentit dans le jardin. Automatiquement, le match s'arrêta pour voir qui avait transplané. C'est alors qu'on pu apercevoir Bill et Fleur bientôt suivis de Charlie. Ron et Ginny étaient aux anges. Toute la famille allait être réunie. Ces moments étaient désormais rares et du coup très précieux. Les 2 rouquins se jetèrent dans les bras de leurs frères ainés.

L'heure du repas arriva rapidement. Tous ceux présents au Terrier donnèrent un coup de main à Mme Weasley afin de mettre la table. Ils avaient installés le repas dans le jardin, profitant de la chaleur du mois de juillet. Les jumeaux s'étaient occupés de faire léviter les tables au milieu de la pelouse. Harry et Ron faisaient la même chose avec les chaises. Mais dans l'euphorie du moment, ils ne virent pas les chaises se diriger vers les tables qui étaient en train de léviter elles aussi. Puis le choc arriva et toutes les tables et toutes les chaises furent expédiées aux 4 coins du jardin et se fracassèrent contre les arbres dans un bruit sourd. Mme Weasley sortit immédiatement et trouva les 4 garçons mort de rire, couchés dans l'herbe.

- « Et ça vous fait rire tous les 4 ? Non mais qu'ai-je fait pour avoir des enfants pareils ? » Bien entendu il y avait Harry dans le lot mais elle le considérait depuis longtemps comme son fils.

- « Euh ... tu veux qu'on t'explique comment tu as fait avec papa pour faire des enfants ? Je pensais que depuis le temps, tu saurais comment ça se passe. » Fred était mort de rire. Il n'avait pas pu résister à l'idée de faire rager un peu sa mère. Mais il pâlit en voyant le visage de Molly. Elle était plus rouge que rouge et ses yeux lançaient des éclairs.

- « Fred Weasley ! Si tu veux pouvoir encore rigoler un jour, tu as intérêt à réparer toutes tes bêtises et à mettre rapidement la table. Sinon les détraqueurs risquent de paraitre des anges par rapport à moi. » Pour une fois dans sa vie, Fred n'avait aucune réplique cinglante à dire à sa mère. Il se contenta de se relever et se dirigea vers l'endroit où la plupart des tables avaient volées en éclat. Hermione, Ginny et Lavande étaient plus qu'amusées. Elles se retenaient de ne pas exploser de rire à la vue de la mine dépitée de Fred. Pour une fois qu'il n'en menait pas large ! « Et vous 3, qu'est ce que vous faites encore par terre ? Allez aider Fred. Les menaces que j'ai faites envers lui sont aussi valables pour vous. » Les 3 garçons se relevèrent rapidement et chacun se dirigea vers un coin du jardin afin de réparer les dégâts.

Après cette démonstration d'autorité de Mme Weasley, tout le monde reprit ses activités. Lavande et Ginny installaient magiquement des lanternes dans le jardin et autour des tables qui avaient été très rapidement réparées et installées. En fait, Ginny se contentait de dire à Lavande où installer les sources de lumière puisqu'elle n'avait toujours pas le droit d'utiliser la magie en dehors de Poudlard.

Bill, Fleur et Charlie s'occupaient de la décoration. Ils avaient crée d'énormes banderoles où on pouvait lire des mots comme « Félicitations », « Bravo », etc ... Fleur s'était occupée de mettre des fleurs de partout sur la table ainsi que de jolis bougies.

Hermione et Drago avaient également été réquisitionnés, pour le plus grand malheur du blond. Lui qui avait toujours été habitué à se faire servir par ses elfes de maison, devait aujourd'hui mettre la table chez les Weasley. Cela ne le mettait pas de très bonne humeur mais il ne voulait rien dire, de peur de subir la colère de Molly. Et à ce qu'il avait déjà vu, il valait mieux éviter. Le pire était qu'Hermione avait été intransigeante. Elle voulait qu'ils mettent la table à la façon moldue, sans utiliser leur baguette. Ca avait été le coup de grâce pour Drago. Alors faisant contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur, il aida Hermione. Il tenait les couteaux dans sa main pendant qu'elle tenait les fourchettes. Elle entendait le beau blond ronchonner et ça la faisait rire. C'est vrai qu'ils auraient pu utiliser leur baguette, ça aurait été beaucoup plus rapide. Mais elle voulait qu'il découvre les « joies » de la vie moldue. Après tout, elle avait vécu des années comme cela alors il pouvait essayer pour une soirée. Et puis elle se dit que le jour où il rencontrerait ses parents, il faudrait bien qu'il fasse comme tout le monde.

- « Pffff ... franchement, je me demande comment font les moldus pour survivre sans magie. C'est vraiment un calvaire. D'ailleurs je me demande aussi comment ont fait les Weasley pour vivre si nombreux sans avoir le moindre elfe de maison. » Drago était de mauvaise humeur. Franchement, il adorait Hermione mais elle avait vraiment des idées bizarres de temps en temps.

- « Tu sais Drago, j'ai été élevée dans le monde moldu depuis ma plus tendre enfance. Même s'ils n'ont pas la magie, les moldus s'en sortent très bien. Ils sont très ingénieux et inventent plein d'objets plus fantastiques les uns que les autres. Jusqu'à l'âge de 11 ans, je n'avais jamais entendu parler de magie, de baguette, de sort ou même d'elfe de maison. Et pourtant, tu sais quoi ? J'ai survécu ! Alors mets ton égo démesuré de côté pour une fois et fais ce que je te demande. » Drago ne savait pas comment réagir. Personne ne lui parlait comme cela d'habitude. Il avait été élevé dans le luxe et tout le monde faisait tout pour réaliser ses moindres désirs. Mais que faire contre sa Gryffondor ? Il pouvait tout à fait lui répondre que personne ne lui donnait d'ordre. Avec Pansy, ça aurait fonctionné, elle se serait même excusée d'avoir pu lui parler ainsi. Mais Hermione n'était pas comme elle. Elle ne se lassait pas faire et n'avait pas peur de répondre à Drago. D'ailleurs elle était très forte à ce jeu, bien plus forte que lui, bien qu'il ne l'aurait avoué pour rien au monde. Alors il opta pour la meilleure tactique, bien que pas des plus adultes. Il bouda.

- « Tu boudes ? Oh, ben ça c'est des plus adulte, c'est certain. D'ailleurs, comme tu ne dis rien, je vais te parler un peu de la SALE. » Drago leva un sourcil interrogateur mais n'ouvrit pas la bouche. « Alors la SALE, c'est une association que j'ai crée il y a quelques années. Bon, il n'y a pas beaucoup d'adhérent mais je compte bien la développer dans les années à venir. En fait, je vais peut être commencé par toi. » Le Serpentard se demandait de plus en plus ce qu'était cette SALE. Et pourquoi elle voulait commencer par lui. Mais comme il boudait toujours, il ne dit pas un mot. « Donc le but de la SALE est de lutter pour les droits des elfes de maisons. Je pense que les elfes doivent être libres. Ils ont le droit à des congés, à être rémunérés et plein d'autres choses encore. » A ces mots, le blond s'étouffa.

- « Quoi, tu veux libérer les elfes de maison ? Mais pourquoi ? Ils aiment leur condition d'elfe et n'aspirent qu'à une chose, servir le mieux possible leurs maitres. » Drago était étonné. Quelle idée saugrenue de vouloir faire cela. Il avait toujours vécu avec des elfes de maison et jamais il ne les avait entendus se plaindre. Pourtant avec Lucius comme maitre, leur vie n'était pas toujours rose.

- « Mais si, je veux libérer ces pauvre elfes. D'ailleurs Dobby est très heureux maintenant. Il travaille à Poudlard. Il est payé et il a le droit à des jours de congés. »

- « Dobby ? Notre ancien elfe de maison ? Je ne savais pas qu'il était à Poudlard. Je me rappelle très bien du jour où Potter l'a libéré. Mon père était d'une humeur massacrante. Il était rentré à la maison en hurlant qu'il le tuerait de ses mains pour lui avoir fait un tel affront. » Il se souvenait aussi de la correction qu'il avait reçu ce jour-là mais ça, il ne l'avait pas mentionné à Hermione.

- « De toute façon, je n'ai pas besoin de ton accord pour faire ce qui me plait. J'ai décidé de promouvoir la SALE dans tout le monde sorcier et ce n'est pas toi qui m'en empêcheras. » Drago savait bien que rien ne pourrait faire fléchir Hermione. Elle était bien trop têtue et indépendante pour se laisser dicter ses gestes.

- « Tu sais Malefoy, si tu veux rester en vie, il vaut mieux pour toi que tu ne contredises pas Hermione quand elle parle de la SALE. On a déjà essayé il y a quelques années et finalement, tout ce qu'on a réussi à faire, c'est à adhérer à son association. D'ailleurs, la plupart des gens qui ont donné leur contribution, l'ont plutôt fait pour être débarrassée d'Hermione. » Harry se rappelait très bien du temps que sa meilleure amie consacrait à son association. Elle passait même toutes ses soirées à tricoter des vêtements pour les elfes et les cachait dans toute la salle commune des rouge et or. D'ailleurs, il n'y avait que Dobby qui acceptait de venir y faire le ménage. Les autres elfes de Poudlard ne voulant plus y retourner de peur de prendre un vêtement.

- « Harry ! » Hermione se tenait droite devant son meilleur ami et avait mis ses mains sur les hanches. Elle lançait un regard noir au Survivant. Celui-ci se dit qu'il ferait mieux de partir avant de recevoir le courroux de la jolie brune.

- « Oui, j'arrive Ron » cria-t-il en direction du fond du jardin. « Bon, c'est pas que je n'apprécie pas votre discussion mais Ron m'appelle. Il a l'air d'avoir besoin de moi assez rapidement. » Puis Harry partit d'un pas rapide, s'éloignant de son amie le plus vite possible.

- « Harry ! Je n'ai pas entendu Ron une seule fois. Alors arrête d'inventer des histoires pour couvrir ta fuite. » Hermione gardait son regard noir mais au fond d'elle, elle rigolait. Ca l'amusait énormément de voir celui qui avait vaincu le pire mage noir de tous les temps, battre en retraite devant elle.

- « Mais non Hermione, je ne prends pas la fuite. Je t'assure que Ron m'a appelé. Bon, ben je file avant qu'il s'impatiente. » Une fois Harry partit, Hermione partit dans un fou rire. Drago ne savait pas trop comment réagir. Décidemment, il ne comprendrait jamais sa compagne. Un instant elle était furieuse et 1 minute plus tard, elle prenait un fou rire. Mais bon, il préférait la voir rigoler plutôt que crier. Il se rappela mentalement de ne plus jamais parler des elfes de maison avec sa chère et tendre.

Une heure plus tard, Mr Weasley arriva au Terrier accompagné par Percy. Il embrassa sa femme et lui demanda pourquoi elle cuisinait un tel festin. Quand celle-ci lui apprit que Ron, Harry et Hermione avaient eu leurs ASPICS, il fut très heureux. Sa joie se fit encore plus grande quand il aperçu Bill, Fleur et Charlie dans le fond du jardin. Toute sa famille était réunie chez lui et rien ne pouvait entacher sa joie. Rien, enfin, presque rien. Il distingua dans la masse de cheveux roux et bruns, un garçon aux cheveux blonds, presque blancs. Cette couleur était rare et il se rappelait malheureusement très bien qui avait les mêmes cheveux.

- « A ce que je vois, Malefoy junior est toujours à la maison. Je ne comprends pas comment Hermione, une fille si intelligente, peut aimer un type pareil. Il a beau avoir tourné le dos à sa famille, les chiens ne font pas des chats. » Mr Weasley détestait plus que quiconque Lucius Malefoy. On pouvait même dire qu'il le haïssait. Alors il n'était pas des plus enchanté de recevoir son fils chez lui.

- « Oui, il est toujours là. Je n'ai pas eu le cœur à dire à Hermione qu'il devait partir. Elle a l'air tellement heureuse avec lui. C'est très étonnant, mais il est totalement différent quand il est avec elle. Tout ce que j'espère c'est qu'il ne lui fera pas de mal. » Molly avait bien observé le Serpentard durant toute l'après-midi. Il était toujours aussi arrogant et imbu de lui-même mais dès qu'il était en la présence d'Hermione, on pouvait voir un éclat différent dans ses yeux d'ordinaire si froids. « Tu sais qu'il a même mis la table avec Hermione à la façon moldu, sans utiliser sa baguette. Je ne l'aurai pas cru capable de cela. »

- « Bon, ben puisqu'il est là, on ne va pas le chasser. Mais je me méfie toujours de lui. » Arthur Weasley se dirigea vers le jardin pour dire bonjour à ses enfants ainsi qu'aux autres invités.

La soirée fut plus que réussie. Tout le monde s'amusa énormément. Même Drago prit part aux réjouissances. Il ne connaissait pas cette ambiance festive et conviviale. Après tout, il avait toujours vécu dans un grand manoir avec seulement son père et sa mère. D'ailleurs ces derniers ne ressemblaient pas du tout aux parents Weasley. Son père était froid et brutal, rien à voir avec Arthur qui adorait ses enfants. Tant qu'à sa mère, elle était belle, très belle mais tellement soumise à son mari qu'elle n'osait pas dire un mot en sa présence. Mais cette éducation ne lui avait jamais pesé. Il avait tout ce qu'il voulait dans la mesure où il ne faisait pas de bruit et ne contredisait pas son père. Il avait même suivi les idées de Lucius jusqu'à tard. Mais le jour où il s'était retrouvé devant Dumbledore, il avait revu sa position. Il n'était pas prêt à tuer quelqu'un de sang froid.

Pris dans ses réflexions, il n'avait pas entendu Hermione lui parler. Celle-ci avait l'air plutôt contrariée que Drago ne l'écoute pas.

- « Allo Drago, ici la terre. Je te parle. » Elle venait de poser sa main sur son épaule et c'est à ce moment là qu'il se rendit compte qu'il était toujours au Terrier et qu'Hermione essayait vainement de lui dire quelque chose depuis au moins 10 minutes.

- « Oui mon ange, pas la peine de hurler. Je suis tout ouïe. » Bien entendu, il n'avait absolument pas écouté un mot de ce qu'elle avait dit mais sa fierté de Malefoy l'encourageait à faire comme si.

- « Arrête de me prendre pour une andouille Drago Malefoy. Je sais très bien que tu ne m'as pas du tout écouté depuis 10 minutes. » La mauvaise foi du Serpentard était légendaire et Hermione s'en amusait. C'était drôle de le voir s'empêtrer au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait.

- « Mais tu te trompes complètement. Je n'ai pas perdu une miette de ta conversation mon ange. Mais c'était tellement intéressant que je n'osais pas t'arrêter. » Oh la, le Serpentard perfide dans toute sa splendeur. Au lieu d'avouer sa faute, il essayait de prouver qu'il avait raison. Mais contre Hermione, le combat allait être rude et il n'était pas sûr de gagner.

- « Oh, mais si c'est le cas, qu'en penses-tu ? Tu serais d'accord ? » Hermione rigolait intérieurement. Elle savait très bien qu'il n'avait rien entendu mais elle voulait voir jusqu'où il irait dans son mensonge.

- « Euh ... mais ... oui mon ange, je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi. D'ailleurs j'allais te le proposer avant que tu me prennes de vitesse. » Mais dans quelle galère s'était-il mis ? Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il avait accepté. Si ça se trouve, elle lui avait demandé d'aller vivre dans le monde moldu sans utiliser sa baguette. Ou alors d'utiliser toute sa fortune pour promouvoir la SALE. Oh la la, la prochaine fois il lui dirait la vérité.

- « Ah bon, mais c'est formidable Drago. Je ne pensais pas que tu serais d'accord. C'était juste une idée en l'air. Mais puisque tu allais me le proposer, autant le faire. C'est merveilleux mon beau Serpentard. Mais il va falloir l'annoncer à tout le monde. J'ai tellement hâte. » Hermione jubilait. Vu la mine déconfite de Drago, il avait cru tout ce qu'elle avait dit. Et l'angoisse se lisait sur ses yeux.

- « Euh ... tu crois qu'il faut l'annoncer ce soir à tout le monde ? C'est un peu précipité. On devrait prendre un peu de temps pour en parler tous les 2, au calme. » Là, l'angoisse était vraiment présente chez le blond. Mais quelle question lui avait-elle posé ? Et puis elle voulait l'annoncer à tout le monde. Quelle idée. Et si c'était une chose qu'il refusait catégoriquement ? Il n'aurait plus d'autre choix que de l'accepter ou bien d'avouer à Hermione qu'il ne l'avait pas écouté.

- « Bon, si tu veux, on peut attendre un peu. C'est vrai que les premières personnes qui devraient être au courant sont mes parents. Par contre j'aimerai vraiment en parler maintenant à mes amis et à tous les Weasley. C'est une chose très importante dans une vie et il y a tellement de choses à organiser. D'ailleurs il faudrait fixer une date. » Hermione n'en pouvait plus. Elle se retenait de rire au nez de son beau blond. Il n'était plus angoissé mais carrément terrifié. Bien entendu, n'importe qui d'autre n'aurait rien vu. Mais elle le connaissait bien maintenant et ses yeux bleu gris le trahissaient.

- « Euh ... une date ? Oh oui, ce serait une bonne idée. Mais il faut y réfléchir un peu avant tu ne crois pas ? » Une date ? En parler à ses parents, ses amis, des choses à organiser ? Par Merlin, elle lui avait parlé de mariage ! Et lui, comme un crétin de première, il avait dit oui. Il ne pouvait pas mettre sa fierté de Malefoy et de Serpentard de coté et lui dire qu'il n'avait rien écouté ? Mais non, jamais il n'admettrait ça.

- « Ecoutez moi tout le monde. » Toutes les personnes présentes au Terrier se retournèrent vers Hermione. Celle-ci s'était levée et s'apprêtait à parler. Bien entendu elle n'allait pas annoncer son mariage avec Drago mais le voir plus paniqué que jamais l'amusait énormément. « Drago et moi avons une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer. N'est ce pas mon chéri ? » Elle lança un regard espiègle au Serpentard. Elle l'imaginait déjà se lever et partir en courant en direction de la sortie. C'est alors qu'elle le vit se lever avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Ce n'était pas prévu au programme. Elle voulait qu'il se ridiculise un peu pour une fois. Pas énormément, mais un peu quand même. Et là, il avait le sourire aux lèvres. Qu'allait-il faire encore ? Il était imprévisible quand il le voulait.

- « Comme le disait Hermione, nous avons une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer. » Il se tourna vers la Gryffondor et lui fit son plus beau sourire. « Hermione ... »


	11. Chapter 11

_Voici la suite !! Et oui, j'ai été motivée par vos reviews, alors voilà un 2ème chapitre pour la semaine. N'oubliez pas de laisser vos reviews à la fin !!!_

**Chapitre 11 : Je t'aime, moi non plus**

- « Hermione ... » Il posa un genou à terre et lui prit la main. « Depuis le début de notre histoire, tu m'as apporté tout le bonheur dont j'avais besoin. Je t'aime et je ne peux pas m'imaginer vivre sans toi. Ce soir tu as essayé de te moquer de moi parce que je ne t'avais pas écouté. Tu vois, je l'avoue, je ne t'ai pas écouté tout à l'heure. Tu as fait de moi un homme meilleur et grâce à toi j'envisage un avenir meilleur. » Hermione avait les yeux rivés sur le Serpentard. Elle n'osait pas imaginer ce qu'il allait faire. « Hermione Jane Granger, voulez-vous m'épouser ? » Le silence se fit sentir dans toute l'assistance. Plus personne n'osait parler, c'est à peine s'ils osaient respirer de peur de gâcher le moment. Hermione ne savait pas où elle en était. Elle pensait juste faire peur à Drago. Mais là, c'était lui qui avait effrayé la courageuse Gryffondor. A ce moment là, il sortit l'écrin qu'il avait dans la poche depuis quelques jours et l'ouvrit. Hermione pu voir une magnifique bague en or blanc représentant un serpent et une lionne enlacés. Les yeux des animaux étaient faits de diamants. C'était tout simplement superbe et Drago l'avait fait faire sur mesure pour ce moment précis.

- « Euh ... Drago, tu sais que je t'aime mais ... » Elle ne savait pas comment lui dire sans lui faire de peine. Bien sûr qu'elle aimait son Serpentard mais le mariage, elle n'avait pas eu le temps d'y réfléchir. Elle ne se décidait jamais à la légère. Il lui fallait toujours du temps pour peser le pour et le contre. Alors une demande en mariage si subite, ça la perturbait plus qu'autre chose. Ginny lui avait déjà dit une fois de réfléchir plus avec son cœur et moins avec sa tête. C'était pour ça qu'elle était sortie avec Drago. Mais là, son avenir était en jeu. « C'est vrai, je t'aime, mais c'est un peu tôt pour moi. Je suis désolée mais je ne peux pas accepter. » Elle lui faisait des yeux suppliants, espérant qu'il comprendrait qu'il lui fallait du temps pour y réfléchir.

Pour Drago, c'était comme si le ciel lui tombait sur la tête. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça. Il n'avait pas imaginé une seule fois qu'elle lui dirait « NON ». En 3 lettres, elle lui disait que leur histoire n'était pas si sérieuse que ça pour elle. Si ça se trouve, elle voulait retourner avec Weasley. Qu'est ce qu'elle lui trouvait à ce rouquin. Il n'était pas beau, pas riche, pas super intelligent. Qu'avait-il de plus que lui pour qu'Hermione le préfère. Maintenant il comprenait pourquoi son père lui avait toujours appris à cacher ses sentiments. Il lui disait que seuls les faibles tombaient amoureux. Il avait raison. Il avait été faible et maintenant, il payait le prix fort. Il aimait une fille qui n'éprouvait pas ce sentiment pour lui. Comment se relever de cela. Il n'avait plus ni amis, ni famille. Il était seul. Il avait pensé construire une nouvelle famille Malefoy avec Hermione. Une famille qui imposerait le respect, non par peur mais parce qu'elle représenterait la famille idéale. Et à cause de ces 3 lettres, tout son avenir tombait en ruine.

Personne au Terrier n'avait osé dire quelque chose. Le moment n'était pas à la rigolade, même si Drago n'était pas leur ami. Ils éprouvaient de la compassion pour le Serpentard. Il avait l'air si triste, anéanti et en colère. L'espace d'un instant, on pouvait lire tous ces sentiments sur son visage. Puis il reprit son masque d'impassibilité. Il se leva sous le regard de l'assemblée et se dirigea vers la sortie. Il regarda une dernière fois Hermione.

- « Puisque notre relation n'a pas la même signification pour toi et pour moi, je retourne au Manoir. Je te laisse avec tes amis et j'espère que tu trouveras quelqu'un qui comblera tes attentes puisqu'apparemment, je n'en suis pas capable. » Et il quitta le Terrier. Une fois dehors, il transplana jusqu'à chez lui.

Hermione était restée immobile dans le jardin. Elle donnait l'impression de ne pas avoir compris ce qui venait de se passer. Puis une larme apparut sur ses joues, entrainant avec elle une multitude d'autres. Mais elle ne bougeait toujours pas. On aurait pu croire que quelqu'un lui avait lancé un « stupéfix ». Alors Ginny s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras.

- « Hermione, écoute-moi. On va aller dans notre chambre tranquillement. On aura tout le temps pour parler. » Et elle la poussa jusqu'à l'étage, la mettant ainsi à l'écart de tous les regards pesants de ses amis. Une fois enfermées dans la chambre, Ginny laissa le temps à son amie de reprendre ses esprits et d'entamer la discussion quand elle en aurait l'envie. Au bout de 10 minutes de silence, Hermione s'arrêta de pleurer et regarda la rouquine.

- « Ginny, qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? J'ai tout gâché, hein ? » Elle avait vraiment l'air désespéré.

- « Non, tu n'as pas tout gâché, j'en suis sûre. Il t'aime et ce n'est pas en une journée que cela va passer. Par contre, c'est un homme, qui plus est un Malefoy, et son égo en a prit un sacré coup. Pour lui, ta réponse signifiait tout simplement que tu ne l'aimais pas. »

- « Mais je l'aime ! » Hermione criait dans la chambre de son amie. « Je n'ai pas dit NON parce que je ne l'aimais pas. C'est juste que j'aie été prise au dépourvu. » Ginny posa sa main sur son épaule. A ce contact, Hermione se calma automatiquement.

- « Je sais que tu l'aimes. Maintenant, il faut que tu m'expliques ce qui s'est passé ce soir. Il a dit que tu avais essayé de le piéger mais je ne sais pas pourquoi. » La rousse s'installa en tailleur à coté de son amie qui avait l'air plus que désespérée. Hermione lui expliqua tout. Comment elle avait vu qu'il ne l'écoutait pas depuis 10 minutes et qu'elle avait décidé de se moquer un peu de lui. Comment il avait accepté sa proposition sans savoir de quoi il s'agissait. Et comment il avait l'air ahuri quand il avait compris qu'elle parlait de mariage.

- « Je pensais qu'il allait paniquer. Et c'est ce qu'il a fait au début. Mais ensuite, tout a mal tourné. Il s'est agenouillé devant moi et tu as bien vu ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite. Il avait une bague, tu te rends compte ? Ca voulait dire qu'il avait déjà prévu de me demander en mariage un jour ou l'autre. Et tu as vu la bague ? »

- « Non, tu es la seule à avoir vu la bague. » Ginny ne voulait pas ajouter que si elle avait accepté, tout le monde aurait pu voir cette fameuse bague.

- « C'était une bague magnifique. Je suis certaine qu'il l'a faite faire exprès pour moi. Il y avait un serpent et un lion enlacés. Ca nous représentait nous. » Hermione recommença à pleurer à chaudes larmes. Pourquoi avait-elle été si bête ? Elle avait refusé la demande en mariage de l'homme de sa vie. Pourtant elle savait ce qu'avait pu couter comme effort cette demande. Drago n'était pas un garçon qui montrait ses sentiments. Elle se doutait que depuis son enfance, on lui avait appris à cacher ses émotions et à ne s'attacher à personne. Et au moment où il ouvrait son cœur, elle lui tournait le dos.

- « Allez, calme toi ma belle. Déjà, dis-moi ce que tu penses de cette demande en mariage. Au moins, on pourra déjà éclaircir un point. » Ginny se doutait que son amie avait refusé uniquement parce qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de peser le pour et le contre. Elle avait un caractère tout à fait différent du sien. Elle, elle agissait par coup de tête tandis qu'Hermione réfléchissait à tous les tenants et les aboutissants avant de prendre une décision.

- « Je l'aime mais j'ai vraiment été prise au dépourvu. Je n'ai même pas eu le temps d'y réfléchir à tête reposée. »

- « Hermione, tu sais que tu es ma meilleure amie et que je t'adore. Mais il y a des moments dans la vie où tu devrais écouter ton cœur plutôt que ta fichue tête. Tu l'aimes, il t'aime, que demander de plus ? » Ginny ne comprenait pas trop son amie. Harry l'aurait demandé en mariage ce soir, elle lui aurait automatiquement répondu oui.

- « Mais ça ne suffit pas. C'est vrai qu'on s'aime. Mais dans 1 an, 10 ans ou même 30 ans, est ce que ce sera toujours la même chose ? Et si on se mariait et qu'on se rendait compte que l'amour a disparu ? On contracte un mariage sorcier, ce n'est pas rien. On sera lié par le sang pour toute notre vie. »

- « Et tu vas faire quoi ? Tu comptes attendre 30 ans avant de l'épouser ? Mais tu crois qu'il va t'attendre si longtemps. Je sais que ça ne va pas te plaire ce que je te dis, mais Malefoy est un beau et sexy jeune homme. Il est riche et influent. La plupart des filles du monde magique donnerait tout pour l'avoir comme mari. Rappelle-toi à Poudlard le nombre de filles qu'il a eu dans son lit. » Ginny savait qu'elle avait fait réagir son amie. Elle n'aimait pas particulièrement le Serpentard mais elle savait qu'ils seraient heureux ensemble.

- « Merci Ginny. Tu es vraiment une amie. Heureusement que tu es là pour me remettre les idées en place. J'ai vraiment réagi comme une fille stupide. J'aurai du lui dire « oui ». Et maintenant, tu crois qu'il va vouloir encore de moi ? » Hermione était maintenant inquiète. Elle avait compris qu'elle voulait épouser Drago mais lui, voudrait-il encore d'elle.

- « Ne t'inquiète pas pour Drago. Si tu lui expliques pourquoi tu as réagit comme cela, il comprendra. Et tu feras une magnifique Mme Malefoy. »

- « Mme Malefoy ? Oh par Merlin, je vais vraiment m'appeler comme ça ? Tu te rends compte, une fille de moldu épousant l'héritier Malefoy. Rita Skeeter va s'en donner à cœur joie. J'imagine déjà ce qu'elle va dire. _Après Victor Krum et Harry Potter, Hermione Granger s'attaque maintenant au dernier héritier de l'immense fortune des Malefoy. Que ne ferait-elle pas pour faire parler d'elle._ » Hermione fit son premier sourire depuis le départ de Drago. Ginny quant à elle était morte de rire.

- « Imagine la tête de Parkinson quand elle apprendra ça. Oh la, j'aimerai voir ça. » Et Ginny reparti dans un fou rire communicatif. C'est comme ça que Ron et Harry les retrouvèrent.

Tous les 4 redescendirent dans le jardin où tous les Weasley étaient encore installés. Ils furent très surpris en voyant le grand sourire sur le visage d'Hermione. Elle avait l'air ravie alors que 15 minutes avant, elle pleurait à chaudes larmes. Mme Weasley s'approcha doucement de la lionne et lui fit un petit sourire interrogateur.

- « Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais très bien. Il m'a juste fallu du temps pour réaliser que je devais parfois écouter mon cœur plutôt que ma tête. Mais maintenant je sais ce que je veux. Et vous avez devant vous la future Mme Malefoy ! Enfin, si Drago accepte encore de me parler. Mais je sais être persuasive quand je veux. » Hermione rigolait. Elle était heureuse. Elle savait qu'elle allait devoir affronter Drago le lendemain mais elle était confiante. Il ne pourrait pas lui résister longtemps, foi de Gryffondor.

- « Toutes mes félicitations Hermione » Toute la famille Weasley et Harry avait répondu d'une seule voix. Ils n'aimaient pas le Serpentard mais ils savaient qu'il rendait Hermione heureuse, alors c'était l'essentiel.

Puis ils arrosèrent cette bonne nouvelle en ouvrant des bouteilles de Bierrabeurre. Hermione s'éclipsa rapidement afin d'envoyer un hibou à Drago pour lui fixer rendez vous pour le petit déjeuner du lendemain. Puis elle termina la soirée entourée de ses amis. Elle était heureuse, la plus heureuse de tous.

Ils montèrent tous se coucher à une heure tardive de la nuit, après un dernier toast porté en l'honneur de la future mariée. Hermione s'endormit rapidement en rêvant de son beau Serpentard.

Le lendemain matin, elle se réveilla de bonne heure. Elle devait se préparer et se faire belle pour son beau blond. Elle allait devoir le convaincre qu'elle l'aimait toujours et qu'elle acceptait sa demande en mariage. Connaissant le caractère de cochon de Drago, elle savait qu'elle aurait beaucoup de boulot.

A 9h, elle sortit du Terrier et transplana sur le chemin de traverse. Elle s'installa à la terrasse d'un petit bar et attendit patiemment. Au bout de 30 minutes d'attente, elle trouva le temps long. De plus, Drago était toujours ponctuel. Ca ne lui ressemblait pas. S'il avait voulu venir, il serait déjà là. Alors elle comprit qu'il boudait toujours et qu'il ne viendrait pas la rejoindre. Alors elle décida de se rendre directement au Manoir. Au moins, il serait obligé de l'écouter.

Elle transplana jusqu'au Manoir Malefoy et se retrouva devant les grilles immenses qui gardait la maison de Drago. On ne distinguait presque pas la bâtisse tellement le jardin était grand. C'est alors qu'un elfe de maison arriva dans un « pop ».

- « Bonjour Miss. Que désirez-vous ? » Il s'inclina jusqu'à ce que ses oreilles touchent le sol.

- « Bonjour, je suis là pour parler avec Drago Malefoy. C'est très important. » Hermione était gênée de voir cet elfe courbé ainsi. Elle lui aurait bien expliqué qu'il pouvait être libre, qu'il pouvait avoir le droit à un salaire, à des congés, mais elle était pressée de parler à Drago.

- « Désolée Miss mais mon maitre n'est pas réveillé et je ne pense pas qu'il soit en état pour vous recevoir ce matin. » En effet, Drago avait noyé son chagrin dans une bouteille de whisky pur feu. Il avait eu du mal à se trainer jusqu'à son lit et à cette heure de la matinée, il dormait toujours.

- « C'est très important. Je dois absolument lui parler. Pour tout dire, hier soir il m'a demandé en mariage et je suis là pour lui donner ma réponse. » Là-dessus, Hermione avait un peu menti. Elle avait omis de lui dire qu'elle avait refusé sa demande la veille. Mais ce n'était qu'un détail. L'elfe parut surpris. Il regarda la jeune fille bizarrement. Finalement il s'inclina encore plus que la première fois.

- « Oh, Miss, veuillez m'excuser. Je n'étais pas au courant que vous alliez devenir ma maitresse. Oh pardon, je suis vraiment désolé. Je vous conduis tout de suite jusqu'aux appartements de mon maitre. Vous devrez sans doute le réveiller, mais je ne crois pas que ça le dérangera. Par contre, prenez cette potion. Ca lui permettra de se remettre les idées au clair. » L'elfe de maison pensait que son maitre était tellement heureux qu'il avait un peu trop fêté l'évènement.

- « Merci beaucoup. Je m'occuperai de Drago toute seule. »

Hermione suivit l'elfe de maison. Elle était émerveillée. Le manoir était immense et sans la présence de l'elfe, elle se serait sans nul doute perdue.

Au bout de 10 minutes de marche, elle se retrouva devant une porte. Elle comprit que c'était la porte de la chambre de Drago. Il n'y avait pas de bruits. Il devait encore dormir, vu la fin de soirée qu'il avait passé. Elle remercia l'elfe de maison et entra doucement sans frapper. Elle aperçu tout de suite le corps de son futur époux. Il dormait encore. Elle s'approcha de son lit délicatement. Elle se déshabilla et glissa sous les draps en soie de couleur verte. C'est à ce moment là que Drago se réveilla. Il la regarda d'un air ahuri. Il avait ce qu'on appelait communément le « gueule de bois » et ne comprenait pas ce que faisait Hermione dans son lit.

- « Tiens, prends ça Drago, ça te fera du bien. » Hermione lui tendit la fiole que l'elfe lui avait donnée juste avant. Il regarda le flacon attentivement et l'avala d'une traite.

- « Qu'est ce que tu fais là Granger ? Tu viens voir les dégâts que tu as faits hier soir ? » Le Drago Malefoy qu'Hermione avait connu pendant ses 6 premières années de Poudlard, était revenu. Bien sûr, elle savait que ce n'était qu'un masque qu'il revêtait pour ne pas montrer la peine qu'il avait. Elle ne se laisserait pas démonter pour autant. Elle était là pour le reconquérir et elle ne partirait pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas craqué.

- « Alors en une soirée, on est passé de mon ange à Granger ! Et bien, quel changement de personnalité mon petit dragon. »

- « Hier soir j'étais un homme heureux qui demandait sa petite amie en mariage. Mais ce matin, je suis quelqu'un qui a prit une grosse cuite pour oublier que sa copine refusait de l'épouser. » Drago était amer. Il n'avait pas compris ce qui s'était passé la veille au soir. Cela faisait quelques temps qu'il avait acheté cette bague de fiançailles. Il l'avait faite faire sur mesure pour elle. Et au moment où il l'avait demandé en mariage, elle avait refusé.

- « Je n'ai pas refusé de t'épouser Drago. Laisse-moi t'expliquer ce qui s'est passé ... s'il te plait. » Hermione le regardait avec de petits yeux tristes. Il ne pouvait jamais rien lui refuser quand elle faisait cette tête là.

- « D'accord, tu as 5 minutes pour parler, ensuite tu pars de chez moi et tu ne reviens plus jamais. » Hermione savait que c'était gagné. Le plus têtu de tous les hommes lui avait accordé 5 minutes de paroles. Elle n'en attendait pas autant.

- « Alors voilà. Hier soir, quand tu ne m'as pas écouté, j'ai décidé de te faire marcher. Je savais que tu ne m'avouerais jamais que tu avais été inattentif. Tu aurais préféré t'empêtrer pour prouver que tu avais raison, bien que ce ne fût pas le cas. » Elle lui fit un léger sourire puis reprit son discours. Pas le temps de s'attarder, elle n'avait que 5 minutes. « Donc j'ai voulu te faire croire que je t'avais parlé de mariage et que tu avais accepté. Je sentais que tu paniquais. J'étais contente, j'avais eu ce que je voulais. Puis tu t'es agenouillé et tu m'as fait une magnifique déclaration d'amour. Ensuite tu m'as demandé en mariage et tu m'as montré une bague splendide. A ce moment là, je ne savais plus où j'en étais. Tu sais, je suis une fille qui a besoin de réfléchir à tout. J'ai du mal à écouter mon cœur plutôt que ma tête. Alors je t'ai dit non en pensant avoir le temps de réfléchir. Mais tu es parti directement en pensant que je ne t'aimais pas. » Hermione avait parlé sans reprendre son souffle. Elle regarda Drago dans les yeux pour y trouver la lueur qu'elle connaissait si bien. Mais rien. Il avait le regard vide, sans expression, aucun sentiment ne transparaissait.

- « C'est tout ce que tu as à dire ? Il ne te reste plus que 3 minutes. Mais si tu as fini, tu peux sortir. » Il s'était assis sur son lit et regardait par la fenêtre. Il ne voulait pas regarder Hermione dans les yeux plus longtemps. C'était une torture pour lui. Elle était là, lui disant qu'elle s'en voulait et qu'elle avait eu tord. Mais il ne voulait pas craquer. Elle l'avait fait souffrir comme personne encore et il ne voulait pas lui pardonner. Il devrait se montrer froid et distant, comme avant. Comme cela, elle comprendrait qu'il ne veut plus d'elle.

- « Non, j'ai encore des choses à dire. » Hermione posa ses mains sur ses joues et l'obligea à la regarder. Il n'opposa aucune résistance. Le contact de ses mains sur son visage le faisait frémir. A ce moment là, il avait tellement envie de la prendre dans ses bras. Mais non, il ne le ferait pas. « Quand tu es parti, Ginny m'a prise à part. On a longuement discuté et j'ai compris une chose. J'ai compris que j'avais peur, peur que notre amour ne finisse et me brise le cœur. Et puis j'ai laissé mon cœur parler pour moi. Et là j'ai regretté de t'avoir repoussé. Je me suis dit que j'avais fait la plus grande erreur de ma vie. » Elle s'approcha un peu plus du visage de Drago. Il pouvait sentir son souffle chaud sur lui. Il devait être fort. Il ne devait pas se laisser aller à la ronde des sentiments qui pointaient dans son cœur. « Drago, je veux être ta femme. Je veux qu'on m'appelle Mme Malefoy. Et puis je crois que ce manoir a besoin d'une présence féminine. » Puis elle l'embrassa tendrement. Il se laissa faire quelques secondes mais reprit vite ses esprits. Il devait être fort. Alors il se détourna d'elle.

- « Maintenant que tu as dit ce que tu voulais, tu peux partir. »

- « Non, je ne partirais pas maintenant. Il me reste 1 minute et je compte bien te prouver que je t'aime. » Alors elle se colla contre lui. Elle pouvait sentir son cœur s'accélérer. Alors elle l'embrassa beaucoup plus fougueusement que la première fois. Il ne répondit pas à ses baisers. Elle fit descendre ses mains sur son torse. Des frissons parcouraient le Serpentard. Alors, sans plus aucune volonté, il la déposa sur son lit et lui fit l'amour amoureusement, passionnément. Elle était heureuse. Elle se dit qu'à ce moment là, elle avait gagné. Puis ils s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre.

Quelques heures plus tard, elle se réveilla. Elle se retourna mais ne vit pas Drago. Alors elle se leva brusquement et s'habilla. Où était-il passé ? Elle sortit de la chambre et commença à parcourir tous les couloirs du manoir. Mais elle ne reconnaissait rien. Ce bâtiment était immense et elle ne savait pas du tout où elle était. En absence d'autre solution, elle appela l'elfe de maison qui l'avait accueilli.

- « Bonjour Miss. Que puis-je faire pour vous. » Comme toujours, il avait les oreilles qui touchaient le sol à force d'être incliné.

- « Excuse moi de te déranger mais je cherche Drago et je ne sais pas où il se trouve. » Elle essaya de faire se relever l'elfe, mais sans résultat.

- « Suivez-moi Miss. » Et Hermione parcouru encore les longs couloirs de ce manoir. Elle se dit que si elle habitait ici, elle devrait se faire un plan pour se retrouver. Puis elle arriva dans la salle à manger où Drago était déjà attablé pour le petit déjeuner. La salle était immense. Elle aurait pu servir de salle de bal, bien qu'elle se dise qu'une telle salle devait déjà exister.

- « Re-bonjour Drago. Je vois que tu manges déjà. » Elle lui fit un magnifique sourire.

- « Oui, j'avais faim. Et toi, que fais-tu encore ici ? » Il avait repris son masque d'impassibilité. Hermione ne comprenait pas. Elle pensait qu'il lui avait pardonné, mais apparemment, pour une rare fois dans sa vie, la jeune femme s'était trompée.

- « Moi ... je te cherchais. Que me vaut un tel accueil ? »

- « Je pensais avoir été clair pourtant. Je te laissais 5 minutes de parole et ensuite tu devais partir. »

- « Mais ... je ne comprends pas. On a fait l'amour tout à l'heure. Je pensais que tu ne m'en voulais plus. » Alors là, Hermione était paniquée. Elle pensait vraiment que son Serpentard ne lui en voulait plus.

- « Oui, c'est vrai, on a fait l'amour mais tu connais ma réputation, non ? Je prends et puis je jette. »

- « Drago Lucius Malefoy ! Non mais tu comptes me faire quoi là ? Je sais que tu as beaucoup souffert hier soir. Je n'ai pas réalisé assez tôt que moi aussi je voulais t'épouser. Mais tu comptes faire quoi maintenant ? Tu veux me punir pour ce que j'ai fait. Très bien, pas de problème, c'est légitime. Mais tu comptes me chasser d'ici, me laisser tomber, tout ça pour satisfaire ton égo surdimensionné ? Je t'aime et toi aussi. Est-ce que tu vas laisser tout ça pour avoir ta vengeance. Fais ce que tu veux. Engueule moi, hurle, casse de la vaisselle, mais ne nous sacrifie pas. Nous avons un avenir tous les 2. Nous pouvons nous marier, avoir des enfants, donner une autre image des Malefoy. Maintenant, c'est à toi de voir si tu préfères ta vengeance à moi. » Elle se dirigea vers la table du petit déjeuner et commença à manger. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Drago. Il semblait réfléchir à ce qu'elle venait de dire. Puis il se dirigea précipitamment vers les couloirs. Hermione ne savait plus quoi faire. Elle venait de le perdre pour de bon. Il avait préféré se venger plutôt que de lui pardonner. Alors elle s'effondra en larmes sur la table de la salle à manger. Elle venait de tout perdre. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à repartir au Terrier. Alors elle se leva de sa chaise, essuya quelques larmes et prit la direction de la sortie.


	12. Chapter 12

J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire !!! Merci beaucoup pour les reviews qui se font de plus en plus nombreuses !!

**Chapitre 12 : Les choix de Drago**

_Alors elle se leva de sa chaise, essuya quelques larmes et prit la direction de la sortie._

Drago se précipita dans sa chambre. Il devait le faire. Il mit quelques minutes avant de regrouper tous les cadeaux que la Gryffondor lui avait offerts. Il ne voulait plus garder le moindre souvenir d'elle, ce serait trop dur de résister sinon. Il mit tous les objets dans une boite et la réduisit. Il redescendit dans la salle à manger pour retrouver son ancienne petite amie. Oui, « ancienne », c'était bien le terme. Ca lui faisait tellement mal, mais il devait le faire. Sa fierté et son honneur en dépendaient. Il arriva dans la pièce, mais Hermione n'était plus là. Il la vit ouvrir la porte du manoir.

- « Hermione, non, ne touche pas la poignée ! » Alors elle se retourna pour voir ce que Drago voulait.

- « Qu'est ce que tu veux Malefoy ? Encore un coup pour la route ? Non, désolée, je ne suis pas ce style de fille. Appelle Parkinson, je suis sûre qu'elle sera disponible. » Et elle se retourna, mit la main sur la poignée de la porte et l'ouvrit.

- « Non Hermione ... » Mais il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que la Gryffondor se retrouva projetée à l'autre bout de la pièce. Le Serpentard ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir. Il se précipita vers sa belle et la souleva. Il la transporta dans sa chambre et l'allongea sur son lit. Elle était évanouie.

- « Hermione, pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas écouté ? Le manoir est protégé par divers maléfices. Personne d'autre qu'un habitant de la maison ne peut ouvrir la porte d'entrée. » Il essaya de la secouer un peu mais aucun résultat. Il était complètement paniqué. Il en avait oublié le fait qu'il pouvait utiliser la magie. « Mais quel imbécile, je suis un sorcier pas un vulgaire moldu ! » Alors il sortit sa baguette de sa poche. « Enervatum. » Et Hermione ouvrit les yeux. Elle paraissait étonnée. Elle n'avait pas l'air de comprendre ce qu'elle faisait dans le lit de Drago.

- « Drago, qu'est ce que je fais dans ton lit ? Et ne me dit pas que j'y suis venue de mon plein gré, je ne te croirais pas. La dernière chose dont je me souvienne c'est d'avoir ouvert la porte pour partir. » Hermione était convaincu que quelque chose de bizarre s'était passé. Elle ne pouvait pas être retournée dans le lit de son ancien petit ami volontairement. Surtout après qu'il lui ait fait comprendre qu'il avait couché avec elle juste pour assouvir un besoin.

- « En fait, tu as voulu ouvrir la porte pour partir. Mais le manoir est protégé par de nombreux sorts. Tu as été projeté à l'autre bout de la pièce et tu t'es évanouie. » Il était tellement soulagé qu'elle se soit réveillée. Alors il ne put se retenir. Il se pencha vers elle, approcha ses lèvres et l'embrassa tendrement. Pendant quelques secondes, Hermione se laissa faire. Mais elle se reprit vite et se rappela toutes les paroles du Serpentard. Alors elle lui assena une claque magistrale et se dégagea de son étreinte.

- « Non mais ça va pas Malefoy ! Tu veux quoi à la fin ? » Elle était hors d'elle. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre Drago. Un moment il était vil et froid, et l'autre, il l'embrassait tendrement. Elle ne savait jamais sur quel pied danser avec lui. Pourquoi n'était-elle pas tombée amoureuse de Ron ? Au moins ça aurait été beaucoup plus simple. Mais elle savait très bien ce qui l'avait attiré chez le blond. Il était imprévisible, caractériel et un des seuls à pouvoir lui tenir tête.

- « Ce que je veux ? Je ne le sais pas moi-même ! Je te déteste pour ce que tu as fait hier soir. A cause de toi, j'ai découvert l'amour, et avec, d'autres choses beaucoup moins agréables, comme le rejet, la crainte, la jalousie et j'en passe. » Hermione essaya de lui parler pour lui dire qu'elle était désolée pour le mal qu'elle lui avait fait mais elle ne put pas. « Laisse moi parler et ne m'interromps pas, sinon je ne pourrais pas continuer. » Il reprit son monologue. « Je te déteste donc pour cela. Mon père m'a toujours dit que les sentiments étaient réservés aux faibles, qu'ils n'apportaient rien de bon. Et je me rends compte qu'il avait raison. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi mal qu'hier soir. C'est pour cette raison que je ne veux plus te voir. Je ne veux pas souffrir à nouveau. Je veux redevenir le Malefoy que tu connaissais avant, celui que tu haïssais par-dessus tout. » Il la regardait dans les yeux et elle pouvait y lire toute la peine et la colère qu'il ressentait à l'instant.

- « Drago ... »

- « Non, je n'ai pas encore fini. » Il posa son regard sur la moquette de sa chambre afin d'échapper aux yeux de la belle Gryffondor. « Je veux pouvoir t'oublier. D'ailleurs, tout à l'heure, j'étais monté chercher toutes les affaires que tu m'avais offertes. » Hermione regarda la boite que tenait Drago. Elle pouvait y voir les petits mots qu'elle lui écrivait du temps de Poudlard, les photos qu'ils avaient pris ensemble et les cadeaux qu'elle lui avait donnés. Elle ne put retenir une larme. Apparemment, il était décidé. « Mais quand je t'ai vu étendue sur le sol, j'ai eu si peur de te perdre. Je ne peux pas oublier mes sentiments pour toi. Malgré tout le mal que tu m'as fait, je t'aime toujours. Et je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je suis complètement perdu. » Hermione ne lui laissa pas le temps de réfléchir plus que ça. Il y avait une faille et elle allait en profiter. Alors elle lui sauta au coup et l'embrassa fougueusement. Ils tombèrent tous les 2 par terre et rirent de bon cœur. Ils s'étaient retrouvés, enfin. Alors elle eut une idée. C'était assez étonnant comme situation mais après tout, leur couple était des plus surprenants. Alors elle se releva et Drago en fit de même. Elle le regarda dans les yeux et posa un genou à terre.

- « Mais qu'est ce que tu fais Hermione ? » Le Serpentard ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Et puis quelle idée ?

- « Drago Lucius Malefoy, je t'aime et je suis vraiment désolée pour hier soir. Maintenant, me voilà sur le point de faire la chose la plus folle de ma vie. » Drago ne savait vraiment plus quoi penser de cette situation. Et puis pourquoi était-elle toujours à terre ? « Drago, veux tu devenir mon époux et par la même occasion faire de moi la plus heureuse des femmes ? » Alors là, le blond était ébahit. Elle venait de le demander, lui, un Malefoy, en mariage ? Mais quelle idée ? Une femme ne demandait jamais un homme en mariage. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes. Mais après tout, un Serpentard ne sortait jamais avec une Gryffondor et un Malefoy ne tombait jamais amoureux. Finalement, cette situation l'amusa. Il s'agenouilla aux côtés d'Hermione et lui prit la main. Il essaya de se rappeler où se trouvait la bague, mais elle n'était pas à portée de main.

- « Accio bague de fiançailles ! » Et l'écrin s'envola jusqu'au vert et argent. Il l'ouvrit et en sortit la bague. « Oui Hermione, je veux bien t'épouser. Je dois être complètement fou pour accepter une chose pareille. J'avais décidé de t'oublier, de reprendre mon ancienne vie, mais c'est impossible. Et puis cette demande était si ... inattendue. » Il rigola de bon cœur et Hermione en fit de même. Et tous les 2 tombèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ils étaient heureux. Il lui passa au doigt la bague qu'il venait de récupérer. Elle était parfaite, elle lui allait à merveille. Puis elle l'embrassa tendrement.

- « Bon, dépêche toi, il faut qu'on retourne au Terrier pour l'annoncer à tout le monde, et puis après on devrait aller chez mes parents puis ensuite voir les robes, les traiteurs, réfléchir à l'endroit où on veut se marier, décider de nos témoins, choisir les fleurs, préparer les cartons d'invitation, et puis ... » Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer son long monologue.

- « Oh la, on se calme mon ange. Un mariage, ça se prépare en 1 an environ. On a tout le temps pour prendre toutes ces décisions. De toute façon, la première chose à faire c'est de convenir d'une date. Mais avant que tu ne repartes dans tes préparatifs, il nous reste une chose à faire. » Il la regarda d'un air malicieux qui fit naitre un petit sourire espiègle sur le visage d'Hermione.

- « Et que veux tu faire Drago ? » Et pour mieux se faire comprendre, il la déposa sur son lit et s'installa à côté d'elle.

Quelques heures plus tard, Hermione et Drago se préparèrent pour rejoindre les amis de la Gryffondor au Terrier. Elle avait déjà envoyé un hibou à Molly pour savoir si la présence de son beau blond au repas du midi était acceptée. Mme Weasley n'appréciait toujours pas Drago, mais elle était vraiment heureuse que les 2 amoureux se soient réconciliés. Elle se doutait bien que s'ils venaient tous les 2 au Terrier, c'était qu'Hermione avait réussi à faire plier le blond.

- « Dépêche-toi Drago, on est attendu pour manger. Tu es toujours très bien coiffé ne t'inquiète pas. » En effet, cela faisait 10 minutes qu'elle voyait son fiancé installé devant le miroir, un peigne à la main. Elle le trouvait adorable comme ça. Une vraie fille de temps en temps !

- « Mais non, tu ne comprends pas mon ange. Mes cheveux doivent être parfaitement coiffés, c'est très important. » Il avait pris un air très sérieux. Apparemment ses cheveux étaient un sujet sensible.

Il fallut encore 10 minutes pour que Drago soit prêt. Décidemment, il passait plus de temps dans la salle de bain qu'Hermione. Puis ils se dirigèrent tous vers l'ancien bureau de Lucius, seul endroit dans le manoir où le transplanage était possible. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils arrivèrent dans le jardin des Weasley. On pouvait déjà voir Harry, Ron et les jumeaux mettant la table et Bill et Charlie installant les chaises. Apparemment, les frères ainés de la famille Weasley avaient pu rester quelques jours au Terrier, pour le plus grand plaisir de leurs parents. Hermione et Drago se dirigèrent vers la cuisine pour saluer Molly. Celle-ci avait un sourire radieux. La présence de ses enfants y était pour beaucoup.

- « Bonjour Molly » Hermione serra Mme Weasley dans ses bras. Elle l'aimait comme une seconde mère. C'était une femme extraordinaire qui l'avait toujours accueillie chez elle ainsi qu'Harry. Pourtant ils étaient déjà nombreux et pas très fortunés mais elle ne s'en était jamais plainte. « Je suis désolée d'être partie rapidement ce matin, mais j'avais une grande chose à faire. » Elle avait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

- « Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça ma chérie, j'ai très bien compris. Et puis je vois que tout est rentré dans l'ordre et j'en suis très heureuse pour toi. »

- « Merci beaucoup. Oui, j'ai réussi à me faire pardonner de ma bêtise d'hier. Et vous avez devant vous la future Mme Malefoy ! » Hermione rigolait. Il allait falloir qu'elle s'habitue à ce nom. Quand elle disait ça, elle se représentait très bien Narcissa Malefoy avec sa beauté froide. Elle qui avait toujours voulu une belle sang pur pour son fils ! Maintenant il allait épouser une fille de moldus.

- « Toutes mes félicitations Hermione. Je suis très heureuse pour toi. » Puis elle se retourna vers Drago qui s'était montré très discret jusque là. « Et bien, puisque tu vas te marier à notre petite Hermione, je crois que tu es le bienvenu au Terrier. Je sais que nos 2 familles ne se sont jamais entendues, mais puisque tu as l'air d'être différent de ton père, je crois que ça peut changer. » Puis elle lui tendit la main en guise de paix. Drago la regarda quelques secondes et se décida à faire de même. Après tout, il était plus agréable d'être accepté chez les Weasley que d'être rejeté. Et puis Hermione avait l'air tellement contente de ce rapprochement. « Maintenant, allez rejoindre les autres. Moi je fini de préparer le repas et j'arrive. »

Ils se dirigèrent vers le jardin, main dans la main. Tout d'un coup, une tornade rousse leur sauta dessus. C'en était trop pour le Serpentard qui n'avait jamais été habitué à toutes ces démonstrations d'affection.

- « Mais ça va pas ! C'est typiquement réservé à nous ou tu sautes sur tout le monde ? » Drago était assez mécontent. La meilleure amie d'Hermione était vraiment cinglée. Assez cinglée pour sortir avec Potter ou pour sauter sur eux sans prévenir.

- « Oh, arrête de faire ton ronchon Malefoy. Puisqu'Hermione et toi, vous vous êtes réconciliés, tu vas devoir me supporter souvent. » Ce fut l'électrochoc pour Drago. Maintenant qu'il allait épouser Hermione, il allait devoir supporter ses amis aussi. « Et cache ta joie surtout. » Ginny était morte de rire. Elle avait cloué le bec à Malefoy et il avait l'air terrifié à l'idée de la voir régulièrement.

- « Laisse tomber Mr Ronchon. Rien ne pourrait entacher ma bonne humeur aujourd'hui. Ginny, tu as devant toi, la future Mme Drago Malefoy ! » Et toutes les 2 se mirent à sauter dans tous les sens en se tenant par la main. Finalement, le Serpentard ne comprendrait jamais sa fiancée. Quelle idée de sauter comme ça. Et cette folie continua au moins pendant 5 minutes. Elles ne se lassaient donc jamais. Une fois que les 2 jeunes femmes se calmèrent, tous les 3 purent reprendre la direction du jardin où étaient installées les tables. Drago vit Harry et Ron se précipiter sur eux. Il espérait que ces 2 là n'allaient pas faire comme la tornade rousse. Il se dit qu'il ne survivrait pas à une telle démonstration de joie de la part de ses 2 ennemis de toujours. Heureusement pour lui, ils étaient beaucoup plus calmes que Ginny. Ils arrivèrent à hauteur d'Hermione et lui firent un immense sourire.

- « Bonjour Hermione. Content que tu sois rentrée au Terrier. » Harry l'embrassa sur la joue et porta son regard sur Drago. « A ce que je vois, tu as réussi à faire changer d'avis la fo ... euh, je veux dire, Malefoy. »

- « Oui, comme vous voyez, on s'est réconcilié. Je sais que Ron et toi, vous n'appréciez pas énormément Drago, et je pense que c'est tout à fait réciproque. Néanmoins, il va falloir que chacun d'entre vous fasse un effort pour vous entendre puisque nous allons nous marier. » Harry et Ron se doutaient bien que la présence du Serpentard au Terrier voulait dire qu'Hermione avait accepté sa demande. Mais le fait de se l'entendre confirmer était autre chose.

- « Euh ... ben ... je crois que les félicitations sont de circonstances alors. » Harry et Ron embrassèrent leur amie puis se tournèrent vers Drago.

- « Si vous m'embrassez aussi, je crois que je vais être malade ! » Le jeune Malefoy n'imaginait même pas l'idée de leur faire la bise.

- « Ne t'inquiète pas Malefoy, on n'allait pas faire une telle chose. C'est Hermione qui est assez folle pour t'épouser, pas nous. » Les 2 Gryffondors tendirent la main au Serpentard. Celui-ci mit quelques secondes avant de faire de même.

Puis tout le monde arriva pour féliciter les futurs mariés. Le repas se passa dans la bonne humeur. Drago restait un peu en retrait mais il était beaucoup moins ronchon. Hermione, quant à elle était aux anges. Ses meilleurs amis avaient fait une trêve avec Drago, ainsi que Molly et tous les autres Weasley. Rien ne pouvait être plus merveilleux que ce jour. Puis le dessert arriva et ensuite les 2 fiancés s'installèrent dans un coin un peu à l'écart des autres. Ils avaient à parler de quelques détails. Hermione voulait choisir son témoin rapidement. En fait, elle savait déjà à qui demander, mais elle voulait l'avis de Drago.

- « Tu sais, pour notre mariage, j'aimerai bien prendre Ginny comme témoin. C'est grâce à elle que j'ai réalisé que j'avais envie de t'épouser et elle a toujours été là pour me soutenir pendant les coups durs à Poudlard. Et puis c'est ma meilleure amie. »

- « Oui, si tu veux mon ange. De toute façon, je suppose que le choix se faisait entre Potter, Weasley et Weasley fille. Alors entre 2 maux, autant choisir le moindre. »

- « Drago ! Arrête de les appeler comme ça, ce sont mes amis et ils s'appellent Harry, Ron et Ginny. Essaye et tu verras qu'ils arrêteront de t'appeler _la fouine_. » Hermione lui lança un regard réprobateur. « Et toi, qui vas-tu choisir pour être ton témoin ? »

- « Euh ... ben, justement, j'en sais rien. Tu sais, depuis que je me suis battu contre les mangemorts, mes soi disant amis m'ont tournés le dos. Et de toute façon, les 3/4 se trouvent à Askaban. » Drago s'était déjà posé la question mais il n'avait jamais trouvé de réponse pour le moment. C'était un véritable problème parce qu'il était obligatoire d'avoir 1 ou 2 témoins pour contracter un mariage sorcier.

- « Tu sais Drago, je vais te proposer quelque chose. Tu as du temps pour y réfléchir. Je sais que ça ne va pas t'enchanter, mais promets-moi d'y penser sérieusement. » Drago se demandait vraiment ce qu'allait lui dire Hermione. Il fut vite fixé, pour son plus grand malheur. « Je te propose de prendre Harry ou Ron, ou même les 2, comme témoins. » A ces mots, le Serpentard faillit s'étouffer.

- « Quoi ? Potter et Weasley comme témoins ? Je t'aime Hermione, mais là, tu m'en demandes beaucoup trop. » Quelle idée avait eu sa fiancée ! Prendre comme témoins ses 2 pires ennemis.

- « Allez Drago, promets moi d'y penser au moins un minimum.

- « OK mon ange, j'y réfléchis. » Il resta silencieux pendant 10 secondes et se retourna vers la Gryffondor. « Ca y est, j'ai réfléchi. Je refuse. »

- « Oh, t'es vraiment une tête de mule. De toute façon, tu n'as pas de témoins. Il va bien falloir que tu en trouves au moins un avant le mariage. Sinon, comment vas-tu faire ? Dis-moi, toi qui es si malin. Ou tu peux demander à Rogue et Mc Gonagall si tu veux.» Drago esquissa une grimace en imaginant la situation.

Puis Hermione et Drago se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers Harry, Ron et Ginny. Ils étaient tous les 3 lancés dans une grande discussion au sujet du Quidditch. Le Serpentard se joignit à eux et le débat fut lancé. La question fondamentale était de savoir quelle était la meilleure équipe de la saison. Chacun avait un avis sur le sujet et la conversation dura encore 15 minutes. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Quel calvaire ! Déjà à Poudlard elle devait supporter les innombrables discussions sur ce sport que tenaient ses meilleurs amis. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle trouve un petit ami lui aussi passionné par une mini balle avec des ailes ? Alors elle se racla un peu la gorge pour rappeler sa présence mais rien, aucune réaction. Alors elle essaya de parler plus fort qu'eux.

- « Si je vous dérange, je peux toujours rentrer chez moi ? » Elle avait pris une mine vexée mais au fond d'elle, elle était heureuse. Après tout, Harry, Ron et Drago avaient trouvé un sujet grâce auquel ils pouvaient parler sans s'insulter.

- « Oh désolé mon ange. Tu sais ce que c'est. Quand on parle entres hommes de sport, on oublie ce qui nous entoure. » Drago ne s'était pas rendu compte de sa bêtise. Mais Ginny se dépêcha de lui rappeler.

- « C'est sûr, une bonne discussion entres hommes, rien de tel ! » La rousse avait pris sa voix la plus grave pour l'occasion. Surpris par cette intervention, le blond fit un pas de côté et regarda en direction de cette voix qu'il ne connaissait pas. Quand il comprit que c'était Ginny qui se moquait de lui, il se mit à rigoler. Ce fut un rire contagieux puisque que tous les 5 partirent dans un fou rire. Une fois tout le monde calmé, Hermione reprit la parole.

- « Bon, vous êtes tous au courant de notre futur mariage ... » Drago lui coupa la parole.

- « Ah bon Hermione, tu te maries ? Mais qui est l'heureux élu ? Enfin, je voulais dire, l'inconscient qui t'a demandé de l'épouser. » Sa réflexion fit rire tout le monde, mise à part la personne intéressée. En effet, sa fiancée le regardait avec un regard noir. Il s'arrêta automatiquement et reprit son air sérieux en attendant une réplique cinglante de sa Gryffondor.

- « En tout cas, ce n'est pas toi ! » Et elle fit une chose très adulte, elle lui tira la langue. Drago fut surpris de cette réaction. Il ne connaissait pas cette facette d'Hermione. Il se rendit compte qu'il aurait encore beaucoup de choses à découvrir sur elle. La vie risquait d'être une aventure palpitante aux côtés de sa future femme. « Bon, avant que l'andouille qui me sert de fiancé ne m'interrompe ... »

- « Eh ! Tu pourrais montrer un peu de respect pour ton futur mari. » Drago essayait de montrer une attitude outrée mais Hermione ne se fit pas avoir.

- « Mais sache que je viens de te montrer du respect mon cher Malefoy. Sinon je n'aurai pas choisit le terme andouille, mais un autre, beaucoup plus vulgaire. Bon, maintenant, parlons plus sérieusement. Comme vous le savez tous » Hermione se tourna vers Drago avant qu'il prononce un mot. « Silencio ! » A cet instant, le blond ouvrait et fermait la bouche sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte. Hermione continua de parler sans prêter attention aux regards meurtriers de son petit ami. « Donc, pour mon mariage, il va me falloir un témoin. Et j'aimerai que ce soit toi Ginny. Tu as toujours été là pour me conseiller, me remettre les idées en place ou simplement pour m'écouter. » Elle tourna la tête vers sa meilleure amie. « Alors Ginny, qu'en dis-tu ? Tu acceptes ? »

- « Mais oui, quelle question ! J'en serais plus qu'heureuse. » Et elle lui sauta au coup.

- « Vous n'allez pas recommencer votre petite danse de toute à l'heure, j'espère. Parce que là, je crois que ça fera trop pour moi. » Hermione regretta d'avoir levé le sort de silence. Drago se demandait vraiment ce qu'il faisait là. Tout le monde s'embrassait, se sautait au cou ou piaillait à tout va. Lui qui avait appris à ne pas montrer ses sentiments, il se retrouvait dans un univers inconnu.

- « Mais non mon dragon, nous allons essayer de rester aussi froid et insensible que toi. Mais je ne te promets pas d'y arriver aussi bien que toi. » Hermione adorait se moquer de son petit ami. Après tout, on n'efface pas 6 années de joutes verbales avec un baiser. Et puis, tous les 2 aimaient bien ces petits instants d'affrontement. C'était assez distrayant, autant pour eux que pour ceux qui y assistaient.

Après ces échanges chaleureux, tous passèrent le reste de l'après midi à discuter. En fait, Ginny et Hermione parlaient beaucoup et les garçons faisaient semblant de les écouter, bien qu'ils aient décroché depuis longtemps. De temps en temps, ils hochaient la tête en signe d'accord pour ne pas que les 2 filles se fâchent. Mais à vrai dire, ils ne savaient absolument pas ce dont elles pouvaient parler. En tout cas, ils avaient compris le thème principal, c'est-à-dire le mariage d'Hermione et Drago. Les 2 amies étaient en train de tout planifier pour le grand jour. Hermione pensait que le mariage pourrait se faire au Manoir Malefoy puisqu'il était suffisamment grand pour recevoir et coucher tout le monde. Puis elles parlèrent de leur robe, des fleurs, du banquet et bien d'autres choses. Hermione voulait faire un mariage sorcier et moldu. Alors elle expliqua à Ginny comment se déroulait un tel mariage. Issue d'une famille de sang pur, la rousse n'avait jamais assisté à un tel évènement. Alors Hermione lui parla de la robe blanche, des alliances et du lancer du bouquet. La rousse avait hâte de voir ça. Tout ce qu'elle espérait c'est que son père se tienne tranquille et ne pose pas trop de questions à tous les moldus présents. Le temps passa rapidement pour les jeunes femmes. Elles étaient tellement excitées par l'idée du mariage qu'elles ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'en parler à chaque instant. Drago en profita pour parler à ses 2 anciens ennemis. Mine de rien, ce que lui avait dit Hermione l'avait fait réfléchir. Il n'avait pas d'amis et sa famille était essentiellement composée de mangemorts. Où pourrait-il trouver un témoin ?

- « Harry, Ron ? Vous avez 5 minutes à me consacrer ? » Il trouvait ça bizarre de les appeler comme ça. Depuis le début, il les appelait Potter, Weasley, ou bien pire. D'ailleurs les intéressés mirent un peu de temps avant de réaliser que c'était le Serpentard qui parlait. Que pouvait-il vouloir pour être si mielleux ? Ils acceptaient déjà sa présence, alors il ne fallait pas non plus qu'il en demande trop.

- « Qu'est ce que tu veux Malefoy ? »

- « Euh ... en fait, euh ... » Il ne savait vraiment pas comment aborder le sujet avec eux.

- « Non, c'est pas possible. Le vil et arrogant Malefoy ne sait pas comment parler à ses 2 ennemis de toujours. C'est un moment à marquer dans l'histoire.

- « Oh, ça va, foutez-vous de moi, allez-y, si ça vous amuse. La prochaine fois je vous appellerai St Potter et la belette si ça vous fait plaisir. » Là, le blond était vexé. Il essayait d'être aimable avec ses 2 ennemis, ce qui était un exploit, et eux, tout ce qu'ils trouvaient à faire, c'était à se moquer.

- « Qu'est ce que tu peux être susceptible Malefoy ! Franchement, tu ne comprends pas la plaisanterie ? »

- « Ah, parce que c'en était une ? »

- « Euh ... non en fait, mais bon, on va pas se battre pour ça quand même. » Après toutes ses amabilités, Drago n'avait plus du tout envie de poser sa question à Harry et Ron. Après tout, il trouverait bien un témoin convenable sans passer par l'humiliation de le demander à ses 2 ennemis.

- « Non, laissez tomber, j'ai voulu écouter les conseils d'Hermione mais ce n'était pas une bonne idée. » Il se renfrogna dans un coin et ne desserra pas les dents pendant au moins 30 minutes. Qu'est ce qu'ils pouvaient être bêtes ces Gryffondors des fois. Et puis de toute façon, ils n'auraient pas accepté sa proposition.

- « Bon, allez Malefoy, arrête de bouder. Ce n'était pas bien méchant quand même. Maintenant, explique-nous ce que tu voulais nous dire tout à l'heure. De toute façon, on est là pour un petit moment puisque les filles ont l'air de ne plus pouvoir s'empêcher de parler. » Harry savait que sa petite amie et sa meilleure amie étaient parties dans une discussion interminable. Et puis, impossible de les interrompre. « D'ailleurs, je te souhaite bon courage. Parce que les prochains mois de préparation du mariage risquent d'être éprouvants ! » Drago esquissa un petit sourire. C'est vrai que l'engouement des 2 jeunes femmes était démesuré. Qu'est ce que ça allait être le grand jour !

- « Bon, ben vous savez tous que nous ne sommes pas amis, et ça depuis de nombreuses années. » Ron lui coupa la parole.

- « Oui, effectivement, et le mot est faible je trouve. » Le roux se rappelait très bien se chaque altercations avec le Serpentard.

- « Bref, maintenant, les choses s'améliorent un peu. Vous voyez, on peut rester au même endroit sans se tuer. C'est un sacré progrès pour nous, je trouve. » Drago disait vrai. Il n'espérait absolument pas devenir ami avec les 2 garçons, mais au moins enterrer la hache de guerre. « Comme vous le savez, j'ai tourné le dos à mes anciens amis et à toute ma famille. Donc, à part Hermione et vous, je ne suis en contact avec personne. Donc le problème qui se pose à moi est de trouver des témoins pour mon mariage. Et Hermione m'a proposé de vous prendre, vous. » Il regarda ses anciens ennemis pour voir leur réaction. Pour le moment, ils ne disaient rien. D'ailleurs, ce manque de réaction devenait inquiétant. « Eh, tous les 2, vous allez bien ? »

- « Oui oui, tout va bien. C'est juste que c'est assez surprenant. Hermione a vraiment des idées bizarres des fois. » Harry se demandait pourquoi le Serpentard leur parlait de ça. Peut être pour avoir un sujet de conversation. Mais un doute vint l'habiter. « Ne me dis pas que c'est ce que tu voulais nous demander ? »

- « Non, je voulais juste connaitre votre opinion sur le sujet. » Il ne voulait pas reconnaitre qu'il demandait un service à Harry et Ron. Il n'allait quand même pas se rabaisser à ça.

- « Bien sûr Mal ... euh, Drago, c'était juste pour avoir notre opinion. Tu nous prends pour des andouilles ou quoi ? Comme si notre avis t'intéressait. Avoue que tu as besoin de nous. » Ron jubilait. Drago Malefoy, prince des Serpentards, avait besoin d'un coup de main de la part de 2 Gryffondors. C'était trop drôle.

- « Bon, ça va, vous avez très bien compris ce que je voulais vous demander. » Drago était vraiment de mauvaise humeur. Il était obligé de demander à ses pires ennemis de devenir ses témoins. Quelle ironie. On lui aurait dit ça il y a 2 ans, il aurait lancé l'Avada Kedavra sur l'idiot qui avait annoncé la nouvelle. Aujourd'hui il n'avait pas le choix. Ou si, il avait 2 possibilités. Il pouvait s'éviter une humiliation publique mais renoncer à se marier avec Hermione. Ou il pouvait mettre sa fierté de côté en se ridiculisant devant les 2 Gryffondors mais finir ses jours avec la femme de sa vie. Le choix n'était pas très compliqué, mais il fallait se lancé. Et les Serpentards n'étaient pas réputés pour leur courage.


	13. Chapter 13

Bonjour à tous !! Désolée pour le retard, mais j'avoue que j'étais très absorbée par la lecture des Reliques de la mort. Maintenant que je l'ai terminé, je vais pouvoir reprendre ma fiction. Donc voici le 13ème chapitre qui n'est pas des plus palpitants, mais il fallait bien le faire.

Merci pour vos reviews qui me motivent bien pour continuer à écrire rapidement. 

**Chapitre 13 : Carrières**

- « Franchement Malefoy, tu nous imagines, nous, tes témoins ? » Harry rigolait à gorge déployée. Lui, Harry Potter, témoin du Prince des Serpentards. C'était plus que comique. Mais à bien y réfléchir, c'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup d'autres possibilités.

- « Ben, à vrai dire, c'est pas de gaieté de cœur que je vous demande ça. Vous vous rendez compte, un Serpentard qui demande un service à 2 Gryffondors. Si Rogue entendait ça, il ferait une syncope ! Et puis vous n'imaginez même pas si ça venait à l'oreille de la gentille famille Malefoy. » Drago savait bien que sa fierté et son égo en prenaient un sacré coup. Mais que pouvait-il faire ? Il tenait vraiment à épouser Hermione. Et puis, maintenant qu'elle avait dit oui, il valait mieux ne pas la faire changer d'avis. Après tout, elle avait un sacré caractère la Gryffondor.

- « Si on fait ça, c'est entièrement pour Hermione, tu le sais. On n'est pas amis et on ne le deviendra jamais. » Harry avait finalement accepté la proposition du blond. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi il l'avait fait, mais il savait que sa meilleure amie comptait sur lui.

- « Et puis, c'est tellement génial de voir le grand Drago Malefoy supplier ses ennemis. Franchement, je vais graver ce moment dans ma mémoire à jamais. Et puis t'inquiète, je te laisserai pas l'oublier toi non plus. » Pour Ron, c'était la plus belle revanche qu'il ait prise sur celui qui le persécutait depuis sa première année à Poudlard. Il était issu d'une famille modeste, certes, mais eux au moins ne peuplaient pas la prison d'Askaban. Comme quoi l'argent ne faisait pas tout.

- « Oh, on se calme quand même. Je ne vous ai jamais suppliés. Je ne m'abaisserai pas à ça. Je tiens un tant soit peu à ma dignité. Mais bon, c'est d'accord ou non ? »

- « Oui, on accepte. J'imagine la tête des invités du mariage quand ils nous verront. Personne ne s'attend à nous voir à tes côtés quand tu épouseras notre Hermione. »

Après cette longue humiliation du Serpentard, tous les 3 retrouvèrent le silence qu'ils avaient respecté quelques minutes avant. A côté d'eux, les 2 meilleures amies parlaient toujours. Apparemment, elles n'avaient pas épuisé le sujet « mariage ». Heureusement pour les 3 garçons, Molly arriva pour annoncer le repas du soir. Elle avait besoin d'aide pour mettre la table. Ils se portèrent immédiatement volontaires. Ils avaient hâte de pouvoir échapper à l'ambiance pesante qui s'était crée après la demande de Drago. Et puis honnêtement, les filles commençaient à devenir fatigantes avec leur discussion.

Une fois qu'Arthur et Percy furent arrivés au Terrier, le diner put commencer. Le repas fut délicieux, comme d'habitude. Molly arrivait toujours à faire des merveilles avec le peu qu'elle avait. Hermione et Harry se sentaient souvent embarrassés de cette situation. Ils passaient pas mal de temps chez les Weasley et Molly ne voulait jamais qu'ils participent aux frais de la maison. Et puis Harry trouvait ça assez injuste. Lui, il était seul, sans plus aucune famille mais son compte à Gringotts était rempli, tandis que la famille Weasley se composait de 8 membres avec un compte en banque des plus légers.

- « Bon, je voulais vous annoncer que j'avais choisi mon témoin pour le mariage. » Hermione se retourna vers Ginny. « Ce sera Ginny, ma meilleure amie de toujours. » La rousse fit un grand sourire. Elle était vraiment heureuse de pouvoir tenir ce rôle.

- « Bon, puisqu'on en est au choix des témoins, j'aimerai vous annoncer que j'ai choisi les miens, et que bizarrement, ceux-ci ont accepté. » Tout le monde regardait le Serpentard. Qui pouvaient être ces personnes ? Après tout, ils savaient tous que Drago n'avait plus ni amis, ni famille respectable. « Alors, à la grande surprise de chacun, je pense, mes témoins seront Po ... euh ... Harry et Ron. » Il avait encore du mal à les appeler par leur prénom. Et puis, il préférait largement « Potter » et « Weasley ». Tout le monde était abasourdi. Comment les ennemis de toujours pouvaient être réunis à un mariage ?

- « Ben oui, avec sa tête de chien battu, on n'avait pas trop le choix. Et puis ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on voit le Prince des Serpentards supplier ses ennemis Gryffondors. » Harry rigolait à la vue de Drago. Celui-ci avait pris une couleur rouge, signe d'une grande colère. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas se permettre un faux pas. Et puis avec Hermione à côté de lui, il risquait de gros ennuis s'il répondait au Survivant.

- « Oui, bon, faut pas non plus exagérer. J'ai émis l'hypothèse et ils ont accepté pour faire plaisir à Hermione. » Drago se renfrogna. Tout ça, c'était la faute de sa fiancée. C'était elle qui lui avait fait cette proposition. Et lui, comme un idiot, il avait accepté. Sortir avec une Gryffondor ne lui allait vraiment pas. Le vil Serpentard se transformait doucement en stupide rouge et or.

Tout le monde félicita les futurs mariés pour leur choix. Puis ce fut l'heure d'aller dormir. Chacun regagna sa chambre. Drago et Hermione transplanèrent jusqu'au Manoir Malefoy où ils passèrent une nuit en amoureux.

Quelques semaines plus tard, Harry, Ginny, Ron, Lavande, Drago et Hermione se retrouvèrent au Chemin de Traverse pour manger un morceau dans le nouveau restaurant. Chacun avait une grande nouvelle à annoncer et ils s'étaient retrouvés autour d'une table pour l'occasion. Drago et Hermione arrivèrent en premier. Quelques minutes plus tard, les 4 Gryffondors apparurent dans un « pop », Ginny accrochée au bras de son petit ami car elle n'avait pas encore le droit de transplaner.

- « Désolée pour ce retard, mais comme d'habitude, mon frère n'était pas prêt. » La rouquine jeta un regard noir à Ron. En effet, il ne s'était pas réveillé à l'heure et avait passé un temps affolant dans la salle de bain. Le fait qu'il devait passer la journée avec Lavande devait y être pour beaucoup. C'est vrai qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis l'annonce des résultats des ASPICS, Lavande étant partie en vacances avec ses parents.

- « Ne vous inquiétez pas, on vient juste d'arriver. Si on s'installait à une table ? Comme ça, chacun pourra annoncer sa bonne nouvelle. » Et tous les 6 rentrèrent dans le restaurant. Hermione s'avança vers le serveur qui se trouvait à l'entrée. « Bonjour, est ce que vous avez une table pour 6 personnes, s'il vous plait. » Le serveur la regarda avec un sourire moqueur.

- « Avez-vous réservé ? Parce que si ce n'est pas le cas, comme je le pense, le restaurant est complet. » Franchement, qu'est ce que cette jeune sorcière s'imaginait ? Elle pensait vraiment pouvoir débarquer avec 5 autres personnes et trouver une table dans le restaurant le plus réputé du Chemin de Traverse ? Quelle jeune naïve.

- « Vous êtes sûr que vous n'avez pas une table de libre ? » Harry et Drago eurent la même idée en même temps. C'est vrai que le nom de Malefoy avait toujours beaucoup d'influence dans le monde sorcier. Sans parler du célèbre Harry Potter, vainqueur de « celui dont on ne devait pas dire le nom », sauveur du monde des sorciers.

- « Oh, pardonnez moi Mr Potter et Mr Malefoy, je ne savais pas que vous étiez ici. » Le serveur s'inclina devant les 2 jeunes sorciers. Il ressemblait à un elfe de maison courbé ainsi. « Je vais vous trouver une place de suite, ne bougez pas. Ou si, installez vous au bar, nous vous apportons à boire. » Et il disparut dans la salle du restaurant, à la recherche d'une table. Pendant ce temps, les 6 sorciers s'installèrent au bar où ils commandèrent à boire. Puis quelques minutes plus tard, le serveur retourna vers eux. « Voilà mesdemoiselles et messieurs, je vous ai préparé une table dans le carré VIP du restaurant. J'espère que vous y serez bien. » Ils suivirent le serveur jusqu'à leur table. Elle se trouvait dans une salle séparée, aux décorations luxueuses. Il n'y avait que 4 tables. Apparemment, le serveur avait dit vrai. Cette pièce était réservée aux clients importants. Comme quoi, avoir 2 sorciers connus dans le groupe, permettait d'avoir des privilèges.

- « Waouh, vous avez vu la salle ? » Ron était un peu gêné. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte que le restaurant était si recherché, donc, hors de prix. Hermione l'avait très bien compris. Elle savait que le rouquin ne pouvait pas se permettre de telles dépenses. C'était elle qui avait choisi le restaurant, avec l'aide de Drago. Elle avait convaincu son fiancé d'offrir le repas à tout le monde, pour fêter leur mariage.

- « Ne t'inquiète pas Ron. C'est moi qui ai choisit le restaurant. On voulait vous inviter pour fêter notre futur mariage. Donc prenez ce qu'il vous plaira, c'est nous qui offrons. » Hermione était ravie. Ce n'est pas qu'elle aimait avoir beaucoup d'argent, mais grâce à ça, elle pouvait faire plaisir à ses amis. Et ça, ça la rendait plus qu'heureuse.

- « Non Hermione ! Je ne veux pas de ta charité. Je vais payer mon repas ainsi que celui de Lavande. » Ron était vexé. C'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup d'argent, mais il détestait qu'on le prenne en pitié. Il refusait toujours qu'Harry paye pour lui par exemple, alors que ce dernier aurait adoré faire plaisir à son meilleur ami.

- « Ne dis pas de bêtises Ron. Je ne te fais pas la charité. On vous a invité dans ce restaurant afin de fêter notre future union, entres amis. Alors maintenant, tu vas ranger ta fierté dans ta poche et accepter que j'aie envie de te faire plaisir. Donc on va tous choisir à manger et ensuite, on pourra parler de ces grandes nouvelles. » Hermione comprenait bien son ami et elle ne voulait pas qu'il se sente mal, seulement à cause de problème d'argent. Si elle avait su ça, elle aurait peut-être choisi un autre endroit. Mais à vrai dire, elle avait vraiment envie de manger ici. Alors Ron devrait comprendre qu'un cadeau n'est pas forcément signe de pitié.

- « D'accord Hermione. Mais ce sera la seule fois. De toute façon, dans quelques temps, je pourrais moi aussi faire pareil, j'en suis sûr. » Ron avait retrouvé sa bonne humeur. Et puis en regardant le menu, il se dit que le repas serait fort intéressant. Sa gourmandise reprenait le dessus. Chez lui, sa mère faisait d'excellent repas, mais là, les mets étaient beaucoup plus raffinés.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le serveur arriva pour prendre leur commande. Chacun avait fait son choix et il repartit en direction des cuisines. Les 6 jeunes sorciers se retrouvèrent donc autour d'une bierrabeurre. Ils commencèrent à parler de tout et de rien, jusqu'à ce que Ron ne tienne plus. Il mourrait d'envie de leur annoncer la bonne nouvelle.

- « Bon, c'est bien beau tout ça, mais moi j'ai une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer. » Tout le monde se tourna vers le rouquin et attendit qu'il fasse sa déclaration. « Donc, comme vous le savez, j'adore le Quidditch. » Chacun hocha la tête en signe d'accord, sauf Drago qui n'était pas plus au courant que ça. « Donc je suis allé il y a quelques jours à un mini tournoi, où les recruteurs venaient sélectionner leurs futurs joueurs. Et vous avez devant vous, le gardien remplaçant des Canons de Chudley ! » Ron était très fier de lui. En effet, le recruteur de son équipe préférée l'avait trouvé excellent. Il lui avait proposé d'office la place de gardien remplaçant, sachant que le titulaire allait prendre sa retraite l'année suivante. Il n'en espérait pas autant et encore aujourd'hui, il n'avait pas réalisé ce qui lui arrivait. Il allait avoir un salaire et puis dans un an, s'il était nommé titulaire, il pourrait largement subvenir à ses besoins et à ceux d'une future famille.

- « Oh Ron, c'est merveilleux ! » Harry, Ginny et Hermione sautèrent dans les bras du rouquin. Ils étaient tellement heureux pour lui. Il méritait amplement ce qui lui arrivait. Lavande souriait. Elle était déjà au courant de la grande nouvelle et était vraiment très fière de son petit ami. Quant à Drago, ça ne lui faisait ni chaud, ni froid. Mais par correction envers Hermione, il félicita brièvement Ron.

- « Bon, ben, puisqu'on en est aux révélations, à moi maintenant. » Lavande était très fière d'elle. « Alors malheureusement, je n'ai pas été acceptée à l'école de journalisme. » Tout le monde la regarda d'un air désolé. Mais elle reprit la parole. « Non, pas de problème, finalement, tout s'est arrangé. Je suis prise à l'essai à la Gazette du Sorcier, à la rubrique potins et courrier du cœur. Je suis vraiment contente. Bien sûr, j'aurai aimé faire des études de journalisme, mais là, je rentre dans le monde du travail. Ce qui fait qu'avec Ron, on va pouvoir s'installer ensemble, dans quelques temps. » Tout le monde était ébahis. C'est vrai que c'était une bonne chose pour Lavande. Elle allait travailler dans un domaine qu'elle adorait et dont elle était experte. Ses 7 années à Poudlard lui avaient servies d'entrainement. Mais personne ne s'imaginait qu'ils allaient s'installer ensemble. Ron était parfois encore tellement gamin. Mais Lavande avait l'air tellement sûre d'elle, qu'ils devaient déjà en avoir parlé.

- « Toutes nos félicitations Lavande. C'est vraiment génial pour toi, et pour vous. Vous allez vraiment emménager ensemble ? » Hermione voulait quand même être sûre que son meilleur ami soit décidé.

- « Oui Hermione, c'est vraiment sûr. Tu te rends compte, je vais déménager du Terrier pour prendre un appartement. Bon, ça ne se fera pas tout de suite. Lavande doit attendre d'être prise au journal définitivement et moi, je dois quand même faire mes preuves au Quidditch avant de penser à m'installer. Mais dans quelques mois, je pense qu'on pourra faire des recherches pour un petit appartement sur le Chemin de Traverse. »

- « C'est génial alors Ron. Félicitations à tous les 2. Dites-moi, un mariage et une installation, les choses avancent drôlement bien ! » Harry était heureux pour son meilleur ami. Il savait qu'à un moment, il avait été follement amoureux d'Hermione. Mais il avait réussi à trouver quelqu'un d'autre et à tirer un trait sur son amie. Et puis Lavande était très gentille. C'est vrai que de temps en temps, elle avait des réactions un peu bizarres, mais elle rendait Ron heureux, alors c'était l'essentiel.

- « Bon, ben alors, c'est à moi d'annoncer une bonne nouvelle. » Ginny prit la parole. Elle était encore un peu surprise de l'annonce de son frère. Ca lui faisait bizarre de savoir que Ron allait quitter la maison pour s'installer avec Lavande. Il ne resterait plus qu'elle au Terrier. Pour elle qui avait toujours connu sa maison pleine de monde, elle allait devoir s'habituer à rester seule avec ses parents. « Donc, j'ai reçu un hibou de Poudlard et Mc Gonagall m'a annoncé que j'étais nommée Préfète en Chef ! » Maintenant, la rouquine sautait partout. Drago était terrifié. Heureusement qu'ils étaient seuls dans la salle ! Pour lui qui avait toujours reçu une éducation aristocratique, les réactions de Ginny étaient tout simplement folles. Mais il ne se risqua pas à faire de commentaires. Après tout, pour le moment, personne ne faisait attention à lui alors autant que ça continue.

- « Mais c'est génial Ginny. Tu vas voir, c'est formidable d'être Préfète en Chef. Moi j'ai adoré. » Hermione était vraiment fière de sa meilleure amie.

- « Et puis la présence de ton Serpentard en tant qu'homologue masculin n'était pas pour te déplaire. » Harry se retourna automatiquement vers sa petite amie, une expression terrifiée sur le visage. Drago l'avait bien remarqué et ne put pas s'empêcher de charrier le Survivant.

- « Apparemment, Harry a peur que l'histoire recommence. » Devant le regard de Ginny, le blond précisa. « Et oui, il craint la présence de ton futur homologue. N'oublie pas que vous partagez un appartement. Et puis il doit avoir peur que tu finisses par faire la même chose qu'Hermione, c'est-à-dire, terminer dans le lit de l'autre préfet. » Ginny venait de comprendre que son petit ami était tout simplement jaloux.

- « Mais ne t'inquiète pas mon chéri, personne ne peut rivaliser avec le Survivant ! Quand l'autre préfet saura que je suis la petite amie d'Harry Potter, il ne va pas oser s'approcher de moi, de peur de recevoir le même traitement que le seigneur des ténèbres. » Ginny rigolait. A vrai dire, elle avait certainement raison. Le Survivant imposait le respect et plus personne n'osait penser qu'il devenait fou, comme la Gazette du Sorcier le laissait entendre lors de sa

5ème année.

- « Mais oui Harry, ne t'inquiète pas pour Ginny. Et puis tu sais, elle t'a attendu 7 ans, alors elle ne risque pas de tout détruire pour les beaux yeux d'un playboy. » Hermione savait très bien que le seul rêve de sa meilleure amie était de se marier à Harry et de porter ses enfants. Alors elle n'allait certainement pas le tromper avec son homologue masculin.

- « Oui, je sais, vous avez raison, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter. » Harry se trouvait bête. Il avait réagit d'une façon complètement irréfléchie. Il savait bien que Ginny l'aimait, alors pourquoi être inquiet ? La jalousie, c'était le mot ! « Bon, pour changer de sujet, à mon tour d'annoncer la bonne nouvelle. J'ai reçu une réponse favorable pour faire mes études d'auror. » Harry était vraiment heureux. C'était la seule chose qu'il imaginait faire. Depuis que le faux Maugrey lui en avait parlé, c'était son but. Maintenant il avait réussi. Tout lui souriait à présent. Il avait vaincu Lord Voldemort, il était enfin sorti avec Ginny, il avait eu ses ASPICS et puis pour finir, il était reçu pour sa formation d'auror. Rien ne pouvait entacher sa bonne humeur. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il pensait.

- « C'est formidable Harry. Je savais bien que tu y arriverais. Et puis, ils étaient bien obligés de prendre dans leurs rangs le vainqueur de Voldemort. » Hermione était très contente pour son ami. Elle se demandait comment il allait réagir quand il apprendrait une autre nouvelle.

- « Oui Harry, c'est génial. Tout le ministère en parle tu sais. Le grand Harry Potter qui va faire ses études d'auror ! » Ron était au courant depuis quelques jours qu'Harry était accepté. Mr Weasley avait fait un commentaire en pensant que Ron n'écoutait pas, mais c'était faux.

- « Comment ça, tu étais déjà au courant ? Avant moi ? Mais ... comment ? » Harry était surpris. Il n'était pas fâché que son ami ne lui ne parle pas mais plutôt curieux de savoir comment il savait.

- « Euh ... Harry, tu sais, je ne voulais pas t'en parler. Je préférais que tu reçoives ta lettre. C'est mon père qui a vendu la mèche. Tout le monde ne parle que de ça au ministère. Et aussi d'un autre élève au parcours particulier, mais impossible de savoir son nom. » Drago émit un petit sourire discret que personne ne pu voir. Personne sauf Hermione, mais elle, elle savait déjà.

- « T'inquiète pas Ron, je ne t'en veux pas. C'est juste que j'étais curieux de savoir comment tu avais pu être au courant avant moi. » Ron était soulagé. Il avait eu peur que son meilleur ami lui en veuille.

- « Bon, ben à mon tour maintenant. Alors j'ai eu pas mal de réponses positives et j'ai enfin fait mon choix. A vrai dire, ça n'a pas été trop difficile. » Hermione avait l'air encore plus heureuse qu'à l'annonce de son mariage. Ses études étaient tellement importantes pour elle. « Donc, je vais intégrer une école de potions. Dans 2 ans, je pourrai devenir maitre des potions ou bien entrer à Ste Mangouste. » Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rigoler. Elle avait attendu cette réponse depuis des semaines. Tous les jours elle guettait l'arrivée du courrier. Si bien qu'elle avait du passer plus de temps dans la volière du manoir que dans la bibliothèque. Une grande première pour elle.

- « C'est super Hermione. Mais je suis certaine que toutes les écoles devaient te réclamer à corps et à cris. Tu es la plus brillante élève de Poudlard depuis Dumbledore lui-même. Alors ils doivent se battre pour que tu intègres leurs écoles. » Ginny savait bien que son amie était très brillante. Avec ses résultats, elle pouvait faire tout ce qu'elle voulait. Toutes les portes s'ouvraient à elle. Elle avait toujours pensé qu'elle finirait auror, comme Harry. Après tout, ils avaient affronté pas mal de problèmes ensemble. Mais jamais elle n'aurait imaginé qu'elle aimerait se spécialiser en potions et remplacer le Pr Rogue. Quoi que ça, ce serait une bonne chose.

- « Merci Ginny, mais tu sais, j'avais tellement peur qu'aucune école ne veuille de moi. » Hermione arrivait toujours à douter d'elle-même. Avec les résultats scolaires qu'elle avait eu et le fait qu'elle ait participé activement à la bataille finale, elle pouvait tout espérer. Mais elle ne le voyait pas comme ça.

- « Ca c'est sûr. Vous savez qu'un matin, elle a même prit le petit déjeuner dans la volière, avec les hiboux pour être sûre de voir arriver le courrier. C'était de la folie. Je crois que le jour où ses réponses sont arrivées, ce fut le plus beau jour de ma vie. » Drago avait dit ça en rigolant. Ca avait paru bizarre à tout le monde. En effet, le grand Drago Malefoy ne pouvait pas avoir de sens de l'humour. Où allait le monde sinon ? Bientôt on apprendrait que Rusard distribuait des bonbons aux étudiants.

- « Félicitations Hermione. On est tous très content pour toi. Et puis j'espère bien que tu vas réussir à remplacer Rogue. Parce que j'aimerai que mes enfants puissent apprendre l'art des potions en toute sérénité. » Harry s'arrêta net. Il venait de parler de ses futurs enfants alors que c'était un sujet qu'il n'avait jamais abordé avec Ginny. La rouquine était plus rouge qu'une tomate. Elle n'en revenait pas. Harry parlait de ses enfants. Elle qui avait toujours voulu fonder une grande famille, elle ne pouvait espérer mieux.

- « Bon, ben maintenant qu'on a tous annoncé nos bonnes nouvelles, on va peut être pouvoir manger. Parce que je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué, mais ça fait plus de 2 minutes que le serveur est venu nous apporter notre commande. » Comme toujours Ron était affamé. Et puis c'était vraiment une torture pour lui de voir de la nourriture dans son assiette sans pouvoir y toucher.

- « Allez Ron, je vois que tu meurs d'envie de commencer ton assiette, alors ne te prives pas. Lavande, tu sais à quoi tu t'attends en vivant avec cet estomac sur pattes ! » Harry ne rigolait qu'à moitié. Il connaissait bien son meilleur ami et il savait qu'il pouvait dévorer des quantités incroyables de nourriture en tout genre. En y pensant, il plaignait la pauvre Molly qui avait du le nourrir depuis la naissance.

- « Merci Harry. Alors bon appétit à tout le monde et merci Hermione pour ce repas qui a l'air succulent. » Et il prit sa fourchette et commença son repas devant les yeux mi-amusés, mi-dégoutés de ses amis.

- « Euh ... j'ai juste une petite question à poser. » Ginny prit une teinte rosée montrant sa gêne. Elle se tourna vers Drago et esquissa un léger sourire crispé. « Je me demandais, Drago, ce que tu allais faire toi ? Je sais que tu as eu de bons résultats à tes ASPICS mais tu ne nous as jamais parlé de ta future carrière. »

- « Ben, c'est logique non ? » Ron arrivait à articuler quelques phrases entre deux bouchées. « C'est un Malefoy et avec sa fortune personnelle, il n'est pas obligé de travailler lui. » Ron trouvait ça vraiment anormal. Un sorcier comme Drago dont toute la famille était composée de mangemorts était riche au point de ne pas avoir besoin de travailler, tandis que toute sa famille devait se contenter de peu alors qu'ils avaient toujours lutté contre Voldemort. La vie était passablement injuste.

- « Et bien détrompe toi Ron, Drago va continuer ses études. Et puis moi, je suis très fière du choix de mon futur époux. » C'était entièrement vrai. Elle était fière de son Serpentard.

- « Et qu'est ce que tu vas faire alors ? » Ron n'aimait pas que sa meilleure amie défende son ennemi. C'est vrai qu'ils avaient essayé d'enterrer la hache de guerre, mais 7 années d'affrontements, d'insultes et de coups bas laissent des plaies béantes qui ne peuvent pas cicatriser.

- « Bon, comme je vois que ça t'intéresse beaucoup Ron, je vais prendre la peine de te répondre. » Drago n'avait pas quitté son petit air supérieur. Avec Hermione, il était plus doux et affectueux, mais un Malefoy restait un Malefoy, et ça, rien n'y pourrait changer.

- « Oh, ça va, ne fais pas ton intéressant. Moi je m'en fous complètement de ce que tu fais de ta vie. » Ron était de plus en plus grognon. Quelle idée avait eu Hermione le jour où elle était sortie avec cette fouine ? Il resterait toujours un être arrogant et bien trop fier de lui.

- « Ron, Drago, ça suffit maintenant ! Je pensais que vous aviez arrêté de vous battre sans arrêt. Ca va donner quoi au mariage ? Le marié va se battre avec ses témoins ? Non mais essayez d'être plus adultes quand même. Maintenant vous allez arrêter vos chamailleries de gamins et Drago, tu vas dire à tout le monde ce que tu comptes faire de tes 2 prochaines années. » Hermione était en colère. Pourquoi son fiancé et ses meilleurs amis ne pouvaient-ils pas s'entendre un tant soit peu ? Tout simplement parce qu'elle sortait avec le Prince des Serpentards et que ses amis faisaient partis des Gryffondors.

- « Désolé Hermione. » Ron baissait un peu la tête pour ne pas affronter la colère de sa meilleure amie.

- « Oui, désolé mon ange. » Drago avait l'air sincère, ce qui surprit de plus en plus les autres sorciers. Depuis quand un Malefoy demandait pardon ? Mais après tout, Drago était un peu différent des autres membres de sa famille. « Bon, donc moi aussi j'ai signé pour 2 années d'études. Et oui, je n'ai pas envie de rester enfermé dans mon manoir avec mon argent. Et puis j'ai quelque chose à faire de très important pour moi. » Il y tenait vraiment d'ailleurs. C'était pour cela qu'il avait demandé cette formation.


	14. Note de l'auteur

Et non, ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre. J'en suis vraiment désolée, mais cette semaine a tellement été pleine de rebondissements que je ne me suis pas mise à l'écriture. Pour tout dire, on vient de signer notre terrain pour faire construire notre maison et je viens aussi d'apprendre, qu'après 2 ans d'essais, j'attends un enfant !! Alors vous comprendrez certainement pourquoi ma fiction est passée un peu au second plan. Mais promis, dès ce soir, je m'y remets !!


	15. Chapter 14

_Bonjour à tous. Voilà le chapitre 14 avec une semaine de retard. Mais avec l'annonce de ma grossesse, j'ai eu pas mal de choses à faire et puis je suis bien malade, donc je consacre moins de temps à l'écriture. Mais voilà le chapitre où l'histoire commence réellement. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Je commence à écrire de suite le 15__ème__. Et puis, j'ai de l'inspiration, alors autant en profiter._

_Merci encore pour vos reviews qui m'ont fait super plaisir. MERCI MERCI MERCI !!_

**Chapitre 14 : Le mariage**

- « Donc, je vais faire des études pour devenir auror. » Ca y est, Drago avait annoncé la grande nouvelle. Personne ne disait un mot. Ce n'était pas possible ! Un Malefoy ne pouvait pas devenir chasseur de mages noirs. Seul Harry comprenait. Il savait que Lucius n'avait pas été retrouvé et qu'il était toujours en fuite. Drago voulait certainement devenir auror afin de le traquer et de l'enfermer à Askaban pour le restant de sa vie.

- « Alors c'était toi dont tout le ministère parlait ? Un Malefoy va devenir auror, non mais je rêve. » Ron n'en revenait pas. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il aimerait apprendre à chasser les mangemorts en fuite. Et puis il allait faire ses études avec Harry. Tout se qu'il espérait, c'est qu'ils ne deviennent pas amis. Il manquerait plus que ça. Harry Potter ami avec Drago Malefoy. Non, c'était tout simplement impossible.

- « Et oui, c'était moi. Comme tu l'auras compris Harry, nous allons faire nos études ensemble. » Drago était très fier de lui. Depuis le début de sa 7ème année, il savait ce qu'il voudrait faire. Et là, il y était enfin arrivé. Comme quoi, un Malefoy pouvait être heureux. Il allait se marier à la femme qu'il aimait et devenir auror. Que demander de plus ?

Puis chacun termina son repas. Ils avaient tous beaucoup de choses à faire. Harry, Ginny, Drago et Hermione avaient pas mal d'affaires à acheter pour leurs études. Ron voulait se trouver de nouveaux gants de gardien. Et Lavande devait s'équiper de nouvelles plumes et parchemins. Ils se dirigèrent tous sur le Chemin de Traverse et chacun fit ses achats.

Les semaines passèrent. Le mariage avait été annoncé aux Granger. Les fiancés étaient allés manger chez les parents d'Hermione. Elle avait beaucoup ri. C'était la première fois que Drago entrait dans le monde moldu et il ne connaissait absolument rien à leurs inventions. Mme Granger lui fit faire le tour de la maison. Il regarda d'un air inquiet la télévision. Il avait beau parler aux personnages, aucun d'entre eux ne lui répondaient. Pour les photos, il n'était pas trop dépaysé. Il en avait déjà vu dans la chambre d'Hermione et elle lui avait expliqué que les photos moldues n'étaient pas animées. Après un bon repas, Drago voulut se montrer sous son bon jour à ses futurs beaux-parents. Alors il se décida à débarrasser la table. Il sortit sa baguette et fit léviter les assiettes jusque dans la cuisine. La mère d'Hermione faillit faire une crise cardiaque en voyant passer devant elle toute sa vaisselle. Mais finalement, elle trouva cela très pratique. Hermione ensorcela l'éponge et le torchon et la vaisselle se fit toute seule. Ils purent donc tous les 4 s'installer dans le salon pour parler du futur mariage. Drago trouva les parents d'Hermione tout à fait charmants. Il s'attendait à des gens très bizarres comme lui avait toujours dit son père, mais en fait, ils n'étaient pas bien différents des sorciers. Mais quelques heures plus tard, il eu le choc de sa vie. Mme Granger était dans la salle à manger, en train de passer le balai. Lui qui adorait le Quidditch, il ne comprenait pas qu'on puisse traiter un balai de cette façon. Devant son air terrorisé, elle appela sa fille. Hermione arriva en courant et comprit très vite la situation. Elle éclata de rire en voyant la tête de Drago. Alors elle expliqua à sa mère que son fiancé adorait voler sur un balai et qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle le frottait pas terre. Puis elle s'approcha doucement du blond pour lui expliquer que chez les moldus, les balais ne volaient pas mais servaient seulement à nettoyer le sol. Une fois remis de ses émotions, il sortit sa baguette et lança un sort de ménage. Au moins, il ne serait pas obligé de voir ce pauvre balai traité d'une façon si terrible. Le soir arriva et Hermione et Drago transplanèrent jusqu'au manoir après avoir dit au revoir aux Granger.

Quelques jours plus tard, ils retournèrent chez les parents d'Hermione. Mais cette fois-ci, c'était pour récupérer les affaires d'Hermione. Ils avaient décidé de vivre au Manoir Malefoy pour plus de facilité. Et puis la jeune sorcière se dit qu'avec quelques changements, l'habitation pourrait paraitre plus accueillante. Après avoir réduit tous les cartons, ils purent transplaner chez eux. Ils avaient invité les parents d'Hermione la semaine suivante pour qu'ils voient comment ils étaient installés. Pour cela, ils leur avaient remis un portoloin qui se déclencherait à midi précise. Après leur avoir expliqué comment ça marchait, ils purent rentrer au manoir après une journée assez fatigante.

Le lendemain, Hermione se leva de bonne heure. Elle avait réfléchi toute la nuit à comment redonner une âme à ce manoir. Tout était froid et triste. Comment un enfant pouvait s'épanouir dans un tel endroit ? Elle comprenait pourquoi Drago était devenu aussi glacial envers les autres.

Drago se réveilla une heure plus tard et il ne trouva pas sa compagne dans le lit. Il était inquiet. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de lui dire que quelques pièces du manoir étaient à éviter. Il se leva d'un bond et s'habilla rapidement. Il se dirigea en courant dans les couloirs du manoir en hurlant le prénom de sa fiancée. Rien, aucune réponse. Il était de plus en plus angoissé. Et si Hermione avait ouvert la trappe de Lucius, où si elle était descendue dans les cachots. Peut être qu'il lui était arrivé quelque chose de grave. Et puis il entendit des bruits provenant de la cuisine. C'était un endroit où il allait rarement. C'était le lieu de travail des elfes de maison du manoir. En se rapprochant, il pouvait entendre quelques personnes se disputer et il reconnut tout de suite la voix d'Hermione. Il ouvrit la porte de la cuisine et vit sa fiancée, une poêle à la main, en train de menacer un des elfes.

- « Mais, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici ? » Il avait pris une voix autoritaire et le silence se fit automatiquement. Il tourna le regard vers Hermione pour obtenir des explications mais elle se contenta de lui faire un grand sourire.

- « Bonjour Drago, bien dormi ? » Elle avait toujours sa poêle à la main et le blond n'osa pas l'approcher, de peur qu'elle lui envoie à la figure.

- « Tu peux m'expliquer mon ange, pourquoi tu tiens cette poêle et pourquoi tu avais l'air de te disputer avec les elfes ? » Drago se doutait bien de la réponse. Depuis qu'elle lui avait parlé de la SALE, il s'était attendu à ce qu'elle fasse la révolution au manoir. Et apparemment, ce jour était arrivé.

- « Rien de particulier. En fait, je voulais préparer notre petit déjeuner, mais certaines personnes ne sont pas d'accord avec moi. Et puis je leur ai expliqué qu'à partir de maintenant, ils allaient avoir des jours de congés et être payés. Mais ça ne leur a pas plu du tout. » Elle jeta un coup d'œil furieux aux elfes qui s'étaient inclinés plus bas que terre devant Drago. A ce moment là, le blond se dit que le cas de sa fiancée était irrécupérable. De toute façon, il ne pouvait pas lutter contre elle. Quand elle avait une idée en tête, impossible de l'en déloger, surtout quand il s'agissait du sort des elfes.

- « Tu sais mon ange, ils ont l'habitude de faire le petit déjeuner pour toute la famille depuis des décennies. Alors ils ne comprennent pas pourquoi tu veux leur enlever leur travail. Pour eux, c'est un honneur de servir la famille Malefoy. » Il essayait de prendre des pincettes pour éviter un lancé de poêle.

- « Alors ça veut dire quoi ? Que je ne pourrais jamais préparer le repas ? Moi j'adore cuisiner. Alors si la seule solution pour que je puisse faire ce que je veux c'est de libérer les elfes, je le ferais. » En disant ça, elle avait regardé les elfes avec un petit sourire sournois, typique des Malefoy. Ils eurent l'air terrifiés.

- « Bon, maintenant Hermione habite au manoir et elle va devenir Mme Malefoy. Il va falloir que vous obéissiez à ses ordres, aussi bizarres soient-ils. » Drago voulait calmer un peu tout le monde. Il avait très peur qu'Hermione libère les elfes. Comment allait-il se débrouiller pour entretenir le manoir tout seul ? Et puis il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle voulait à tout prix faire la cuisine. Lui, il appréciait de se faire servir sans avoir à faire le moindre geste. Et puis ce n'était pas désagréable d'avoir des elfes qui accomplissent tout ce qu'on veut, avec en plus un immense plaisir.

- « Oui Maitre » Un elfe s'inclina devant Drago, tellement bas que son nez touchait presque le sol de la cuisine. « Excusez-nous Maitresse pour cet affront. Nous vous laissons bien entendu toute liberté de préparer le repas. Quand vous voudrez recommencer, il suffira de nous le dire et nous vous laisserons la cuisine. » A la fin de son discours, l'elfe se cogna la tête contre le mur le plus proche. C'était sa façon à lui de se punir pour avoir contrarié sa nouvelle maitresse.

Hermione prit alors le petit déjeuner en main. Drago la regarda faire, amusé, tandis que les elfes avaient plutôt l'air outrés, voir choqués. Quelques minutes plus tard, des œufs au bacon avec des toasts reposaient dans 2 assiettes. Ils s'installèrent à table pour savourer le petit déjeuner préparé par Hermione, à la façon moldue. Finalement, le blond avait beaucoup apprécié ce spectacle. C'était adorable de voir sa fiancée s'affairer autour des fourneaux. Et puis c'était bien une des premières fois qu'il voyait quelqu'un cuisiner sans magie. Ca l'avait déjà étonné chez les Granger mais il n'avait pas fait de remarques.

Après un bon petit déjeuner, ils se préparèrent. Hermione voulait commencer à décorer le manoir. Elle voulait se sentir chez elle. Mais il fallait vraiment redonner un peu de vie et de gaieté à cette maison. Drago lui avait donné carte blanche. La décoration ne l'intéressait pas beaucoup, mais il tenait à suivre Hermione dans tous ses déplacements afin de lui éviter toute mauvaise rencontre. Le blond savait bien qu'il y avait des pièces à éviter. Lucius avait fait installer des cachots sordides dans lesquels Drago avait déjà passé un peu de temps. Durant la guerre, il y avait eu pas mal de passage dans cet endroit sinistre. Et puis il y avait une pièce souterraine, dont l'entrée était cachée sous une trappe dans le bureau de son père. Celui-ci y cachait tous les objets qui auraient pu être saisis par le ministère, c'est-à-dire, pas mal de produits de magie noire. Drago n'y était rentré qu'une seule fois, mais ce qu'il y avait vu l'avait marqué au plus haut point. Il comptait bien clôturer cette trappe définitivement afin que plus personne ne puisse y accéder. Et puis les cachots pourraient être reconvertis en autre chose de plus utile.

- « Bon, par quelle pièce on commence ? » Drago fut tiré de sa réflexion par la question d'Hermione. Elle tenait déjà sa baguette d'une main et de l'autre un magasine sorcier de décoration.

- « Ah bon, tu comptes utiliser ta baguette pour faire ça ? Je pensais que tu allais tout décorer à la façon moldue. » Drago se moquait légèrement de sa fiancée. Mais celle-ci avait l'habitude. Son caractère narquois et sarcastique reprenait toujours le dessus. Et puis, c'était aussi pour ça qu'elle l'aimait.

- « J'y ai beaucoup réfléchi cette nuit et j'en suis venue à la conclusion que ce manoir était beaucoup trop grand pour cela. Il m'aurait fallu des mois et des mois pour en venir à bout, alors qu'avec ma baguette et mon intelligence légendaire, j'en ai seulement pour 1 ou 2 jours. » Elle lui adressa un petit sourire ironique. Apparemment, le fait de côtoyer le Serpentard faisait qu'elle prenait quelques unes de ses manies.

- « Oh, mais enfin tu reconnais que tu es une insupportable miss-je-sais-tout. » Drago adorait l'appeler par le surnom que Rogue lui avait donné. Bien entendu, dans la bouche du professeur de potions, ce n'était pas un compliment, mais venant du blond, c'était une marque d'affection.

- « Bon, au lieu de te foutre de moi, sors ta baguette et commençons à s'occuper de la salle à manger. » Elle se précipita vers la pièce à pas rapides. Elle était pressée de commencer.

- « Attends, j'ai dis que je t'accompagnais, je n'ai pas dis que je t'aiderai. Il y a une nuance, infime peut-être, mais très importante dans mon cas. » Il n'avait nullement l'intention de participer à la décoration du manoir. Il souhaitait seulement jouer son rôle de chef de famille, qui protège sa future femme.

- « Mais tu crois quoi Drago ? Que tu vas me regarder travailler en te tournant les pouces ? » Hermione le regardait de haut avec les mains sur les hanches.

- « Me tourner les pouces ? Mais pourquoi veux-tu que je fasse ça ? En plus, c'est impossible, je ne vois pas comment je pourrai faire. » Il regarda ses mains et fit tourner ses pouces. Mais ceux-ci n'étaient pas très enclins à se tordre dans tous les sens.

- « Mais non ! Se tourner les pouces, est une expression moldue. Ca veut dire, ne rien faire. » Elle était morte de rire. C'était hilarant de voir le Serpentard essayer de faire tourner ses pouces dans tous les sens.

- « Franchement, les moldus et leurs expressions, c'est vraiment n'importe quoi ! » Non mais quelle idée d'inventer des phrases pareilles. Ils avaient le don de se compliquer l'existence. « Bon, maintenant que tu t'es bien fichue de moi, commençons. » En désespoir de cause, il sortit sa baguette et se résigna à aider Hermione. Enfin, un peu. Seulement le minimum pour qu'elle constate qu'il participait mais pas trop pour ne pas s'épuiser pour des broutilles. Et puis lui, il était habitué à cette décoration. C'était sa fiancée qui voulait tout changer. Alors elle avait qu'à s'en charger. Et puis les verts et argent n'avaient jamais été réputés pour aimer travailler d'arrache pied. Normalement, ça correspondait plutôt aux Serdaigles.

Hermione travailla des heures durant, sans s'arrêter, au plus grand désespoir de Drago. Après la salle à manger, elle s'attaqua au salon puis à l'entrée et pour finir à la salle de réception. C'est à ce moment là que l'estomac du blond cria famine. Hermione se décida alors à s'arrêter pour faire une pause déjeuner. Pour une fois, elle irait demander aux elfes de préparer le repas.

- « Merci de m'avoir aidé Drago, enfin ... d'avoir agité ta baguette quand je te regardais. » Elle rigola en voyant la tête de son fiancé. Il pensait pourtant avoir été discret mais apparemment, la Gryffondor ne s'était pas laissée berner par son stratagème.

- « Euh ... tu sais mon ange, j'ai essayé de t'aider, mais tu es si douée pour la décoration que je ne voulais pas gâcher ton travail. » Et oui, un Serpentard retombe toujours sur ses pieds.

Après un excellent repas, ils se remirent au travail. Drago aurait bien aimé s'occuper différemment avec sa fiancée, mais celle-ci ne voulait rien entendre. Quand il s'agissait de travailler, rien ne pouvait la distraire. Elle était d'ailleurs exaspérante pour ça. Mais bon, chacun avait ses défauts et il fallait bien faire avec. Donc elle continua toute l'après-midi. Elle avait décidé de s'attaquer aux chambres, ce qui fut un supplice pour Drago.

Le soir venu, elle termina la dernière chambre. Le blond n'en pouvait plus. Il était épuisé rien qu'en l'ayant regardée travailler. Finalement, le rendu était assez joli. Ca changeait complètement du manoir qu'il avait toujours connu, mais l'ambiance était beaucoup plus chaleureuse. Il y avait un peu trop de rouge et or au gout du Serpentard mais Hermione avait concédé de mettre du vert et argent dans leur chambre à coucher.

Les journées se succédaient à une vitesse affolante. Les Granger étaient venus manger au manoir un midi. Ils avaient été étonnés de la taille de cette maison et de tout le luxe qu'elle contenait. Hermione ne leur avait pas expliqué que Drago était l'héritier d'une fortune considérable et que son manoir était l'un des plus grands d'Angleterre.

Les mois passèrent. Harry et Drago avaient commencé leurs études ensembles et l'animosité qui les habitait s'était estompée. Le survivant avait constaté que le blond pouvait se montrer agréable quand il voulait. Bien entendu, la plupart du temps, il restait froid et arrogant, mais finalement, ça faisait parti de sa personnalité. Il comprenait à présent ce que lui avait dit Hermione. Elle lui avait expliqué qu'elle n'aurait pas aimé autant Drago s'il n'était pas comme ça. Ca faisait parti de son caractère et elle aimait ça.

Quant à Ron, il avait commencé sa carrière de joueur de Quidditch. Il rayonnait. Il était vraiment fait pour faire ce sport. Et puis il avait fait sa place dans l'équipe et tout se passait à merveille.

Lavande avait commencé à la Gazette. Elle adorait ce qu'elle faisait. C'était tellement agréable de pouvoir parler des scoops, des évènements mondains et de plein d'autres choses. Enfin, elle couvrait tout ce que Rita ne voulait pas, mais c'était un bon début. Elle avait emménagé avec Ron et ils filaient le parfait amour, à la grande surprise de tous leurs amis.

Ginny terminait sa 7ème année à Poudlard. Elle ne savait pas trop ce qu'elle ferait après. Mais elle avait toujours rêvé de devenir médicomage. Vu ses notes, elle pourrait tout à fait continuer ses études dans ce domaine.

Hermione quant à elle adorait ses études de potions. Elle était toujours la meilleure élève, ce qui n'était pas très surprenant. Le contraire aurait été étonnant.

L'annonce officielle du mariage de Drago et Hermione avait fait grand bruit. C'était bien la première fois qu'un héritier de la famille Malefoy épousait une enfant de moldus. Cela avait fait la une de la Gazette du sorcier et Rita Skeeter s'en était donné à cœur joie. Elle la présentait comme une jeune fille arriviste qui séduisait les hommes pour avoir le pouvoir et la renommée. Drago lui avait d'ailleurs rendu visite suite à son article afin de s'assurer qu'elle publierait un démenti dans lequel elle parlerait d'un couple amoureux qui avait seulement décidé de se marier. Hermione l'avait rarement vu aussi en colère et elle était très fière de lui. Par la suite, elle avait quand même reçu pas mal de beuglantes dans lesquelles on l'accusait d'avoir soumis Drago à l'Impérium ou de lui avoir fait boire un filtre d'amour. Le blond essayait le plus possible de récupérer le courrier avant Hermione et s'occupait de supprimer toutes les lettres de menaces et d'injures.

Les choses s'étaient bien calmées avec le temps. Les esprits s'étaient apaisés et finalement, un autre scoop avait pris la une des journaux. Hermione et Drago préparaient activement leur mariage. Tout était presque terminé. Le mariage allait se dérouler au Manoir Malefoy. Hermione avait accepté que ce soient les elfes de maison qui s'occupent du repas. Drago avait beaucoup parlementé avec elle, mais au bout de quelques jours, elle avait reconnu qu'elle n'aurait pas le temps de faire le buffet pour autant de monde. Bien entendu, la famille Malefoy étant restée une famille très influente, beaucoup de sorciers allaient assister à la cérémonie. Quant à la famille d'Hermione, seuls ceux qui connaissaient son statut de sorcière pourraient assister au mariage sorcier. Une cérémonie moldue aurait lieu la veille afin d'officialiser leur union dans les 2 mondes. Drago n'avait pas trop compris pourquoi elle tenait absolument à organiser un mariage moldu, mais il s'était plié à sa décision. Il était tout de même assez nerveux. Hermione lui avait déjà expliqué comment la cérémonie se passerait, mais il avait du mal à tout assimiler. Et puis il n'était pas très à l'aise dans ce monde si étrange pour lui. Il ne comprenait pas non plus comment une signature sur un bout de papier pouvait unir 2 personnes pour la vie. Au moins, un mariage sorcier était scellé par le mélange des sangs. Les mariés étaient liés pour la vie. Seule la mort pouvait briser ce lien magique. C'est pour cela que chez les sorciers, un mariage n'était pas une chose qu'on faisait à la légère.

Un mois avant le mariage, tout était prêt et organisé. Ils ne leur restaient plus qu'à attendre le grand jour. Un soir, alors qu'ils étaient tranquillement installés sur un canapé, un hibou vint taper à la fenêtre. Il avait l'air pressé et très mécontent d'avoir du attendre qu'Hermione se lève. Il tenait dans son bec une lettre provenant de Ron et Lavande. Elle prit la lettre et fit partir le hibou. Elle retourna s'installer dans le canapé et entreprit d'ouvrir la lettre. Mais Drago n'était pas de cet avis. Pour lui, ce qu'il avait prévu pour eux 2 était beaucoup plus important que cette fichue lettre. Et quand le Serpentard avait ce genre d'idées en tête, impossible de faire autrement. Alors Hermione posa la lettre sur la table en se disant qu'elle la lirait un peu plus tard. Un sourire triomphateur naquit sur les lèvres du blond. Il savait qu'il avait gagné. Ils restèrent installés sur le canapé du salon et commencèrent à s'embrasser fougueusement. Puis leurs vêtements furent bien vite éparpillés dans la pièce. Quand soudain un grand bruit retentit juste devant eux. Ils virent beaucoup des flammes vertes puis Ron et Lavande arrivèrent devant eux. Hermione poussa un cri strident et se précipita derrière son fiancé. Quand à Drago, s'était plutôt de la colère qu'il exprimait. Il n'appréciait pas du tout de se faire interrompre durant un moment pareil, et surtout pas par Weasley. Ron, quant à lui, était plus rouge qu'une pivoine. Il n'osait pas poser les yeux sur sa meilleure amie et préférait regarder le sol du salon qui avait l'air très intéressant à cet instant.

- « Euh ... bonsoir. Désolé de vous déranger. Vous n'avez pas reçu notre hibou ? » Hermione lança un regard furieux à Drago. Elle s'habilla rapidement pendant que Ron observait toujours le sol. Une fois habillée, elle récupéra la lettre et constata que Ron et Lavande leur avaient écris pour leur faire part de leur arrivée par la cheminée.

- « Si si, on a bien reçu votre hibou mais une certaine personne ici présente ne m'a pas laissé le temps de l'ouvrir. » Elle tourna son regard en direction du blond qui arborait un air toujours aussi en colère.

- « Ah, d'accord, bon, si vous voulez, on repassera un peu plus tard. » Ron avait enfin levé les yeux vers son amie et fut soulagé de constater qu'elle avait remis ses habits.

- « Oui. »

- « Non » Drago et Hermione avait répondu en même temps, mais leur réponse était tout à fait contradictoire. Le blond n'avait qu'une seule hâte, celle de se débarrasser des intrus et de reprendre là où ils s'étaient arrêtés.

- « Non, restez. Ne vous formalisez pas pour ce grognon. Si vous êtes là, c'est que vous avez quelque chose d'important à nous annoncer. »

- « Oui, alors voilà, on a donc une grande nouvelle. Vous faites partis des premières personnes à être au courant. » Ron avait repris contenance. Il avait un grand sourire sur le visage qui contrastait nettement avec l'expression maussade de Drago.

- « Voilà, Ron et moi, allons avoir un enfant ! » Lavande était surexcitée. Ron ne disait rien mais avait un sourire béat sur les lèvres. Quant à Hermione, elle avait l'air très surprise.

- « C'est vrai, vous allez vraiment avoir un enfant ? Mais c'est formidable ! Je suis très contente pour vous. » Elle alla serrer Ron et Lavande dans ses bras. C'était une nouvelle assez étonnante et elle ne s'y attendait pas. Mais puisqu'ils avaient l'air si heureux autant les féliciter. Drago, quant à lui, n'avait pas bougé du canapé. Cette nouvelle lui faisait ni chaud, ni froid. Après tout, qu'avait-il à faire que Weasley fasse un gamin ? Mais devant le regard d'Hermione, il se dit qu'il ferait mieux de dire quelque chose.

- « Bon, ben, félicitations. Et dire qu'il va y avoir un autre Weasley sur terre ! J'ignorais que tu savais comment on faisait pour faire un enfant. » Hermione lui donna une tape derrière la tête. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. C'était tout ce qu'il avait pu dire de gentil. Et puis, il n'y avait rien d'insultant. Il aurait pu dire 100 fois pire.

- « Toujours aussi aimable Malefoy ! Bon, c'est pas tout, mais il nous reste pas mal de monde à prévenir, alors on file. A plus tard. » Ron et Lavande firent la bise à Hermione et un léger signe de tête à Drago. Puis ils repartirent par le réseau de cheminées.

Le mois précédant le mariage passa à une vitesse folle. Et puis le grand jour arriva. Il s'agissait du mariage moldu, simple formalité pour Drago qui ne considérait pas cela comme une vraie union. Pour lui, seul un lien magique et le partage du sang pouvaient concrétiser un mariage. Mais il se plierait à la volonté d'Hermione. Elle tenait absolument à faire ça aussi chez les moldus afin que toute sa famille puisse y assister.

La journée se passa plutôt bien. Ce fut un mariage civil réalisé très simplement. Ensuite un petit repas fut organisé pour les invités. Ils avaient décidé de faire quelque chose de très simple et assez rapide afin de ne pas être trop fatigués pour le mariage sorcier. Et puis, la famille d'Hermione n'était pas très nombreuse et Hermione avait peur que les sorciers présents se fassent un peu trop remarquer, surtout Mr Weasley. Il regardait tout autour de lui et s'extasiait devant un tableau qui tenait au mur par un clou. Il fut époustouflé en voyant les voitures dans la rue. Il avait toujours adoré ces engins. La voiture qu'il avait bricolait il y a quelques années lui manquait. Et puis c'était la première fois qu'il en voyait de si près en fonctionnement. Quand un oncle d'Hermione arriva avec une voiture de sport, il faillit tomber à la renverse en entendant le bruit du moteur.

C'est ainsi qu'Hermione et Drago furent mariés dans la communauté moldue. Heureusement, le ministre de la magie était intervenu envers le premier ministre britannique. Drago étant un sorcier de sang pur, il n'était reconnu que dans le monde magique. Il n'avait pas d'existence chez les moldus et ils durent tout créer depuis sa naissance. Ce ne fut pas évident, mais maintenant, il avait un acte de naissance, un parcours scolaire et un domicile à Londres.

La soirée se termina assez rapidement dans la bonne humeur. On expliqua que les jeunes mariés devaient partir directement en lune de miel. C'est ainsi qu'ils quittèrent la réception afin de se reposer un peu avant le grand jour. Drago dormait seul au manoir. Ron et Harry le rejoindraient le lendemain, afin qu'ils soient tous prêts. Hermione, quant à elle dormait au Terrier. Molly lui avait proposé de se préparer chez elle puisqu'il y avait beaucoup de chambres et que la plupart de ses enfants avaient quitté le cocon familial. Et puis elle pourrait passer la soirée avec Ginny et elles se prépareraient ensemble.

La nuit passa rapidement. Hermione était surexcitée. Le grand jour arrivait et elle paniquait complètement. Elle voulait se rendre au manoir afin de voir si tout était prêt, mais Ginny réussi à la retenir avant qu'elle ne transplane. Elle essaya ensuite en vain de lui faire avaler un petit déjeuner, mais rien à faire, l'estomac d'Hermione était trop serré, elle ne pouvait rien manger. Même lorsqu'elle passait ses examens à Poudlard, elle était moins tendue. Et si Drago changeait d'avis ? Après tout, le mariage moldu de la veille n'était qu'une formalité pour lui et ne représentait rien. Peut-être qu'aujourd'hui, en se retrouvant tout seul au manoir, il prendrait peur et préfèrerait ne pas s'engager pour la vie. Un mariage magique était une union très puissante que rien ne pouvait défaire. Elle imaginait toutes les situations possibles et même impossibles. Plus les minutes passaient, plus ses histoires devenaient invraisemblables. Au bout de 10 minutes, elle s'imaginait que Drago était retourné voir Parkinson, l'avait mise enceinte et s'était marié avec elle, tout ça dans la matinée.

Avec toute cette tension, elle ne se sentait pas très bien. Tout son environnement commença à tourner autour d'elle et elle s'effondra sur le sol de la cuisine du Terrier. Ginny poussa un cri strident et Molly arriva en courant. Elles installèrent Hermione sur le canapé et Molly transplana à Ste Mangouste. Elle revint rapidement avec un médicomage. La future mariée était toujours inconsciente et Ginny était très inquiète. Le médicomage ausculta Hermione. Tout allait bien. Il lui fit sentir un petit flacon et elle se réveilla aussitôt. Elle avait mal à la tête mais rien de bien grave. Il continua à vérifier la santé de sa patiente. Puis il termina en pointant sa baguette sur le ventre d'Hermione. Aussitôt, la zone qu'il avait pointé devint doré et très brillant. On aurait dit un petit soleil. Il esquissa un léger sourire et rangea ses affaires.

- « Excusez moi Miss Granger, est ce que je peux vous poser une question personnelle ? »

- « Euh ... oui, si ça peut vous aider. » Hermione se demandait ce qu'il allait lui demander. D'ailleurs elle n'était pas la seule. Molly et Ginny paraissaient soucieuses.

- « Miss Granger, avez-vous un retard dans votre cycle menstruel ? » Hermione devint aussi rouge qu'une pivoine. Pourquoi le médicomage lui demandait ça. Elle se doutait de ce qu'elle avait. Le stress du mariage l'avait fatigué et elle avait eu une baisse de tension.

- « Euh ... oui, mais je suis tellement stressée en ce moment. Vous comprenez, avec le mariage qui doit se dérouler aujourd'hui, j'angoisse énormément. Je pense que tout rentrera dans l'ordre une fois que je serais mariée. »

- « Oui Miss Granger, je suis certain que votre angoisse partira après le mariage. Et je peux vous conseiller de bien vous reposer et de ne pas trop stresser. Ce n'est pas bon dans votre état. »

- « Dans mon état ? Je ne comprends pas du tout. » Pour une fois la « miss-je-sais-tout » ne savait rien et ne comprenait pas du tout ce qui se passait.

- « Miss Granger, vous attendez un enfant. Vous êtes enceinte de 1 mois et 2 semaines. Félicitations. Je vous laisse les coordonnées de ma collègue qui s'occupe du suivi des grossesses. Vous n'aurez qu'à prendre rendez-vous avec elle quand le mariage sera passé. » Il lui tendit une petite carte de visite et dit au revoir à tout le monde. Il transplana directement jusqu'à l'hôpital en laissant une Hermione abasourdie, ne réalisant pas du tout ce qui lui arrivait.

- « Oh par Merlin, je suis enceinte ! » Elle criait presque, assise sur le canapé. Molly et Ginny avaient un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Un bébé, c'était merveilleux, surtout qu'elle allait se marier le jour-même. Et puis ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on allait avoir un petit Malefoy au sang mêlé. Ca marquait vraiment le début d'une nouvelle ère, sans Voldemort.

- « Félicitations ma chérie. Je suis tellement contente pour toi. C'est merveilleux ! Un petit blondinet aux yeux gris va voir le jour dans quelques mois !! » Ginny enviait un peu son amie. Elle aimerait tellement se marier avec Harry et lui donner plein d'enfants. Mais pour le moment, elle devait attendre un peu.

- « Oh, vous vous rendez compte ? Mais que va dire Drago ? Et s'il ne voulait pas d'enfant ? » Tout se chamboulait dans sa tête. Elle paniquait complètement. Heureusement que Ginny et Molly étaient présentes. Elles réussirent à la calmer et à la résonner. A présent, elle était heureuse d'attendre un enfant de l'homme qu'elle aimait et qu'elle allait épouser. Et puis comme lui avait dit Ginny, Drago devait bien se doutait qu'après le mariage, ils auraient des enfants. C'était généralement la suite logique.

Une heure après le départ du médicomage, Hermione se sentait mieux. Par contre, c'était au tour de Ginny de paniquer. Il ne restait plus que 2 heures avant le mariage et Hermione était toujours en pyjama. Une vraie catastrophe. Même avec l'aide de la magie, il allait falloir se dépêcher pour ne pas être en retard. Au bout de 1 heure et demie d'agitation en tout sens, la mariée était prête. Elle portait une magnifique robe de sorcière aux couleurs de la famille Malefoy. C'était Drago qui lui avait faite faire pour l'occasion. Il y avait les armoiries de la famille et elle était verte et argent. Bien entendu, Hermione aurait préféré d'autres couleurs, mais Drago était tellement content qu'elle voulait bien lui faire plaisir. Et puis il faudrait qu'elle s'habitue à ces couleurs, puisque tous les Malefoy étaient des Serpentards. Elle avait quand même mis des fleurs rouge et or dans ses cheveux afin de montrer qu'elle était quand même une Gryffondor et fière de l'être.

Pendant ce temps, Harry et Ron arrivèrent au manoir. Ils étaient habillés et prêts. Il ne leur restait plus qu'à retrouver le futur marié et de s'assurer qu'il était prêt. Il ne restait que très peu de temps avant que tout le monde n'arrive. Ils se dirigèrent vers le parc du manoir où aurait lieu la cérémonie et le banquet. Mais pas de traces du Serpentard. Alors ils firent le tour du manoir en commençant par sa chambre, la salle de bains, la bibliothèque, le salon, la salle à manger, mais rien, aucune trace du blond. Ils commencèrent à paniquer.

- « Ne me dis pas que cette sale fouine s'est sauvée ! Il n'aurait quand même pas fait ça à notre Hermione ? » Ron commençait à être en colère. La couleur de ses joues montrait bien son humeur du moment.

- « Non, je ne pense pas, il n'aurait pas fait ça quand même. » Mais Harry n'en était pas très sûr. Et plus les minutes passaient, et moins il était convaincu. Qu'allait-il dire à Hermione si Drago ne réapparaissait pas. Comment lui expliquer que le jour de son mariage, son fiancé avait pris la fuite ?

- « Si je mets la main sur Malefoy, je te promets que je l'étripe ! Je vais lui refaire sa gueule d'ange façon moldue ! Il sera méconnaissable. » Ron fulminait. Maintenant il était certain que le futur marié avait préféré prendre la fuite. C'était typique d'un Serpentard. Après tout, ils n'étaient pas connus pour leur courage, mais plutôt pour fuir devant les problèmes.

C'est à ce moment là qu'ils entendirent un « pop ». Ils se dirent que c'était Drago et furent soulagés. Ils se dirigèrent vers l'endroit d'où provenait le bruit mais à leur grande surprise, il ne s'agissait pas du blond, mais d'Hermione accompagnée par Ginny et Molly. La panique commença à les gagner. Comment tout dire à Hermione ? Et puis lui expliquer quoi, ils ne savaient même pas ce qui s'était passé et où se trouvait le futur marié.

- « Bonjour Harry, bonjour Ron. Est-ce que tout va bien ? Vous faites une tête bizarre. » Hermione se demandait bien ce qui pouvait arriver à ses meilleurs amis. On aurait dit qu'une catastrophe venait de se produire.

- « Euh ... non, non, ne t'inquiète pas Hermione, tout va bien. On a juste besoin de quelqu'un pour nous aider. Ginny, ma chérie, tu veux bien ? » Harry se dit qu'ils auraient bien besoin d'une aide féminine.

- « Oui Harry, je veux bien. Mais pas très longtemps, je dois rester avec Hermione ensuite, je suis son témoin. Et vous, vous devriez être avec Drago. Je sais que vous ne vous appréciez pas plus que ça, mais faites un effort pour aujourd'hui. » Puis elle se dirigea vers les garçons. Ils montèrent les escaliers en direction de la chambre des futurs mariés. Harry s'était dit que ça paraitrait moins suspect. Ainsi, Hermione penserait qu'ils étaient allés rejoindre Drago. Une fois dans la chambre, Harry et Ron s'assirent sur le lit et regardèrent Ginny d'un air paniqué. La rousse ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle faisait dans la chambre de Drago et pourquoi celui là n'y était pas.

- « Bon, Ginny, si on voulait te parler, c'est qu'il y a un énorme problème. » Ginny regarda Harry d'un air très inquiet. S'il disait ça, c'était que la situation était vraiment grave.


	16. Chapter 15

Et voilà, nous sommes mercredi et un nouveau chapitre est là ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira. J'ai eu bcp de mal à l'écrire, étant pas mal malade mais finalement, le voilà.

Merci beaucoup pour vos félicitations et aussi pour vos reviews. C'est génial de savoir que vous aimez ma première fiction.

Les problèmes commencent à apparaitre. Heureusement, parce que je ne voulais pas non plus une fiction trop fleur bleue. Mais ne me tuez pas tout de suite, attendez de lire les prochains chapitres et surtout, attendez la fin !!

La semaine prochaine, un nouveau chapitre et puis ensuite, ce sera vacances ! Donc je ne serais pas chez moi pour écrire et publier avant début janvier. Et oui, je vais découvrir les joies d'un Noel au Canada !!

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 15 : Retrouvailles

- « Bon, ben voilà Ginny, Drago est introuvable. » Harry avait lâché sa bombe. La rouquine avait pris un teint livide. 2 heures auparavant, elle apprenait que sa meilleure amie était enceinte et maintenant, tout son univers s'écroulait. Comment le futur marié pouvait avoir disparu le jour de son mariage ? Puis elle repensa à ce qu'Hermione lui avait dit ce matin. Tous les scénarios abracadabrantesques qu'elle avait inventés, toutes les idées saugrenues comme quoi Drago avait décidé de ne plus se marier avec elle. Et là, le doute s'installa. Et s'il était parti de son plein grès, s'il avait simplement fuit devant l'engagement, s'il était parti retrouver Parkinson ? Et comment expliquer à Hermione que sa plus grande crainte était fondée. Et puis elle était maintenant enceinte, il fallait la ménager.

Ginny passa les 10 minutes suivantes à chercher un moyen d'annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle à Hermione. Pendant ce temps, Ron et Harry refaisaient un tour du manoir, pour voir si le blond n'était pas caché quelque part. En passant devant l'entrée, ils trouvèrent un objet caché derrière la porte. En s'approchant, ils constatèrent qu'il s'agissait d'une baguette magique. A cet instant, Harry comprit ce qui s'était passé. Depuis qu'il avait commencé ses études d'auror, il avait développé un sixième sens. Il savait que c'était la baguette de Drago. Il l'avait vu de nombreuses fois en cours et n'avait aucune hésitation. Ron regarda Harry et comprit que son meilleur ami connaissait la situation.

- « C'est sa baguette, n'est ce pas Harry ? » Ron s'était adouci. Depuis le début, il pensait que le blond avait fuit, mais là, il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il s'était passé quelque chose. Aucun sorcier ne serait parti sans sa baguette, encore moins un sang pur qui n'avait connu que le monde de la magie.

- « Oui, j'en suis sûr, je la reconnais, c'est la sienne. On va monter prévenir Ginny et ensuite, il va falloir tout expliquer à Hermione. Une fois tout le monde au courant, j'appellerai des aurors pour qu'ils viennent enquêter. » Harry et Ron montèrent rapidement les escaliers en direction de la chambre où se trouvait Ginny. Ils entendirent des pleurs et se retrouvèrent face à face avec une Hermione, en larmes, dans les bras de sa meilleure amie.

- « Hermione se doutait qu'il était arrivé quelque chose. Alors on est monté toutes les 2 dans la chambre et on a trouvé Ginny. Au bout d'un moment, on a pu savoir que Drago était introuvable. Mais dites nous ce qui s'est passé. » Molly était aussi pale que sa fille. Elle avait toujours considéré Hermione comme faisant partie de la famille et la voir si malheureuse le jour de son mariage lui faisait énormément de peine. Hermione se retourna devant ses amis et les fixa. Elle avait les yeux rouges et gonflés à force d'avoir pleuré. Mais elle se tenait debout, attendant de savoir pourquoi personne ne trouvait son fiancé.

- « Harry, dis moi ce qui s'est passé. Il a pris la fuite, c'est ça ? Tu sais, depuis ce matin j'y pense, j'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment. Est-ce qu'il a laissé un message, ou quelque chose pour expliquer son geste ? » Elle était anéantie. Tous les scénarios catastrophes qu'elle avait élaborés ce matin tournaient dans sa tête. Pourquoi était-il parti ? Pourquoi ne pas lui avoir dit en face qu'il ne voulait plus s'engager avec elle, qu'il avait fait une grosse erreur.

- « Non, je ne pense pas Hermione. Au début, j'ai eu très peur que ce soit ça, mais à l'instant, on a trouvé avec Ron, la baguette de Drago, dans le hall d'entrée. Il ne serait jamais parti de lui-même sans sa baguette. Il n'est pas issu d'une famille moldue comme toi, il ne connait que la magie. » Harry avait décidé de jouer franc jeu avec son amie. Et puis, peut être serait elle soulagée de savoir qu'il ne l'avait pas abandonné le jour de son mariage.

- « Oh, par Merlin, que s'est-il passé ? Qui aurait pu l'enlever ? Et puis ce n'est pas possible, le manoir est tellement bien protégé, personne d'autre que nos amis et ma famille ne peut entrer à l'intérieur. La protection a été levée aujourd'hui pour le jardin, mais pas pour le manoir. » Puis elle regarda Harry droit dans les yeux. Elle savait qu'il avait déjà une idée de qui était derrière tout ça.

- « Ecoute Hermione, j'ai peut être une idée, mais ce n'est pas certain. Je ne veux pas m'avancer, j'aimerai que des aurors qualifiés viennent enquêter et confirment mes soupçons. » Harry avait beaucoup réfléchis à cette éventualité et ça ne le rassurait pas du tout. Il aurait aimé en parler avec des aurors expérimentés avant d'exposer son idée à Hermione, mais celle-ci ne le voyait pas de cet œil.

- « Harry James Potter ! Je sais que tu as une idée de ce qui s'est passé et tu as intérêt à me la dire, si tu ne veux pas me voir dans une colère monstre. » Elle n'en pouvait plus. Il fallait qu'elle sache ce qui était arrivé à son fiancé. Qui aurait pu lui en vouloir ? C'est vrai que leur mariage avait choqué quelques personnes, mais de là à enlever Drago, c'était un peu tiré par les cheveux.

- « Hermione, ce ne sont que des suppositions, si ça se trouve, ce n'est pas du tout ça, alors ne t'emballe pas, promis ? » Elle fit un petit signe de tête pour l'inciter à continuer. « Puisque le manoir est protégé, seule une personne de la famille Malefoy pouvait y rentrer. » Il s'arrêta quelques secondes pour voir si Hermione était d'accord avec son raisonnement. Apparemment, c'était le cas.

- « Mais, Harry, tous les membres de la famille de Drago ont été emprisonnés ou tués lors de la guerre. » Ginny ne voyait pas où il voulait en venir. C'était vrai que seule une personne de la famille pouvait entrer dans le manoir, mais il ne restait plus aucun Malefoy en liberté.

- « Oh par Merlin ! » Hermione était encore plus blanche qu'avant. Elle savait qui avait enlevé son fiancé et ça ne l'enchantait guère. Au contraire, elle était vraiment inquiète. Tout pouvait arriver avec lui. « C'est Lucius, hein Harry ? C'est le père de Drago qui l'a enlevé ? »

- « Je n'en suis pas sûr, mais je pense que c'est lui. C'est le seul qui aurait pu entrer dans le manoir. Et il a réussi à s'enfuir avant de se faire emprisonner lors de la guerre. Il n'a certainement pas bien pris le fait que Drago l'ait trahis et l'annonce de votre mariage a du être un déclencheur. Il ne doit pas supporter que son héritier se marie avec une enfant de moldus. »

A cet instant, tout le monde comprit que la situation était grave. Si Lucius avait enlevé Drago, ce n'était certainement pas pour discuter autour d'une bierrabeurre. Jamais il n'accepterait que son unique héritier salisse son sang pur avec une sang de bourbe. Il n'avait jamais hésité à utiliser le doloris sur Drago lorsqu'il était enfant, alors maintenant qu'il voulait se venger, Merlin seul pouvait savoir ce qu'il lui ferait. Hermione était très inquiète, elle savait qu'il fallait agir vite. En ce moment même, son fiancé devait être en train de se faire torturer dans un cachot sinistre ou pire, était-il déjà mort. Les larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues et Harry la prit dans ses bras.

- « Ne pense pas à ça Hermione. Il est résistant ton Serpentard, il ne lui arrivera rien. » Il essayait de la réconforter mais lui-même ignorait s'il était encore en vie.

Lucius Malefoy n'avait plus rien à perdre. Depuis la mort de son maitre, il avait tout perdu, son rang, sa notoriété, sa fortune et sa liberté. Il se cachait dans un vieux manoir en attendant de pouvoir se venger de ce fils indigne qui l'avait trahit et qui avait salit son nom avec une sale sang de bourbe. Et enfin, l'heure était arrivée. Il avait attendu ce jour tellement longtemps. Cela faisait des mois qu'il avait appris la date de ce fameux mariage et il s'était promis que ça n'arriverait jamais. Heureusement que c'était lui qui avait installé les protections sur le manoir. Il connaissait tout dans les moindres détails et ce n'étaient pas les quelques modifications que Drago avait réalisées qui allaient changer les choses. Cela avait été un jeu d'enfant que de s'introduire dans son ancienne demeure qui ne ressemblait d'ailleurs plus du tout à ce qu'il connaissait. Apparemment, la sang de bourbe avait refait la décoration à son image, sans se préoccuper de la réputation de la famille. Son fils se trouvait dans l'entrée, seul en surveillant l'arrivée des sorciers qui devaient tout préparer. Cela avait été tellement facile pour lui de le désarmer et de le stupéfixer.

Drago se réveilla dans un cachot froid et sinistre. Cela ressemblait exactement à ceux qui se trouvaient au manoir, mais en plus petit. Il ne se rappelait pas du tout de ce qui s'était passé. Il était allé dans l'entrée pour accueillir les sorciers qui préparaient le mariage et ensuite, le trou noir. Qui avait pu l'enfermer ici et pour quelle raison ? Et puis il devrait être à son mariage aujourd'hui, pas enfermé dans une cellule. C'était censé être le plus beau jour de sa vie, mais ça tournait plutôt au cauchemar. Il entendit un bruit au loin et des pas qui se rapprochaient. Bientôt, il rencontrerait son ravisseur. Mais qui cela pouvait il être ? Il fut vite fixer la dessus.

- « Mon fils, enfin on se retrouve ! » Lucius était amaigri mais gardait toujours la même prestance. Il émanait de lui cette classe typique des vieilles familles de sorciers et cela avait toujours fasciné Drago. Jusqu'au moment où il avait découvert le vrai visage de son père et avait décidé de lui tourner le dos.

- « Père, quelle bonne surprise. Je n'aurai pas pensé vous revoir un jour. » Face à son père, il redevenait le Drago arrogant et fier de lui. Il ne voulait pas lui montrer ses faiblesses et ses angoisses. Pour ça, il avait été bien entrainé étant jeune, alors c'était un jeu d'enfant.

- « Je vois que malgré ta trahison, tu as su rester toi-même. Je pensais qu'en restant trop longtemps avec une sang de bourbe, tu allais te ramollir, mais je vois que non. »

- « Ne l'appelle pas comme ça. Elle vaut 1000 fois plus que toi et elle, au moins, elle a su me rendre heureux. » Il savait que son père ne comprendrait jamais ce que pouvait être le bonheur. Il n'avait vécu que pour servir son maitre et maintenant que celui-ci était mort, il n'était plus rien.

- « Ne me parle pas sur ce ton ! Je suis encore ton père et tu me dois toujours le respect. L'aurais-tu déjà oublié ? » Il avait élevé Drago dans la crainte. Depuis qu'il était petit, il l'avait façonné, modelé pour qu'il devienne comme lui. Il avait tout fait pour. Quand il ressentait une once d'humanité, il s'empressait de lui faire subir un doloris ou de l'enfermer dans un cachot.

- « Tu n'es plus mon père depuis longtemps maintenant. Tu n'es que mon géniteur et je peux dire que je n'en suis pas fier. » Il le regarda sur un air de défit. Ce père si vénéré depuis l'enfance était devenu un paria, un mangemort recherché par tous les aurors et obligé de se cacher dans un sombre manoir abandonné pour survivre. Comme quoi, servir le seigneur des ténèbres ne lui avait pas réussi.

Quelques instants après ces retrouvailles, Lucius abandonna son fils après lui avoir arraché une mèche de cheveux. Celui-ci ne comprit pas où il voulait en venir mais n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, qu'il avait déjà disparu de son champs de vision.

Pendant ce temps, au Manoir Malefoy, tout le monde était très inquiet, Hermione la première. Les invités étaient repartis chez eux et la brigade des aurors était arrivée. Ils avaient inspecté toute la maison, sans le moindre indice. Tous étaient venus à la même conclusion qu'Harry, il avait bel et bien été enlevé par Lucius Malefoy. Depuis des mois et des mois, les aurors tentaient de mettre la main sur l'un des derniers mangemorts en liberté, mais rien à faire, ils ne le trouvaient pas. Pas la moindre trace, pas la moindre piste. C'était comme s'il avait disparu. Cela n'avait absolument rien de rassurant. Hermione n'en pouvait plus. Elle voulait agir, aller sauver son fiancé et par la même occasion, enfermer Lucius à vie à Askaban. Ses amis comprenaient bien sa peine. Ce jour aurait du être le plus heureux de toute sa vie, celui où elle se serait unie à jamais à l'homme qu'elle aimait, au lieu de cela, elle était seule et son fiancé avait été kidnappé par son père.

Hermione réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Comment trouver le repère de Lucius ? Mais au bout de 10 minutes, elle dut bien arrivé à la conclusion qu'elle ne savait pas comment faire. Cela la désespérait. Pour une fois qu'elle n'avait pas de réponse à un problème, il fallait que ce soit une question de vie ou de mort pour Drago. Les aurors étaient repartis à leur bureau afin d'intensifier les recherches pour trouver le mangemort. L'ambiance au manoir était devenue sombre. Hermione pleurait dans les bras de sa meilleure amie tandis que Ron et Harry essayaient tant bien que mal de trouver un plan. Hermione n'avait toujours pas retiré sa robe de mariée aux couleurs des Malefoy. Elle ne voulait surtout pas l'enlever, pensant que ça signifierait la mort de Drago. Ginny réussit à parler avec elle et elle accepta de retirer son habit de cérémonie. Elle ne pleurait plus mais le désespoir commençait à venir. Et puis à l'heure qu'il était, Lucius devait avoir torturé maintes et maintes fois son fils avec le plus grand plaisir. Ou même pire.

Pendant qu'Hermione imaginait Drago se tordant sous les doloris, un hibou vint frapper à la fenêtre du manoir. Harry se dirigea vers lui et récupéra la lettre qu'il tenait, non s'en s'être fait mordre plusieurs fois. Le courrier était adressé à « Celle qui a faillit devenir Mme Malefoy. » Harry tendit la lettre à son amie qui l'ouvrit, tremblante. Elle mit quelques minutes à la lire et s'écroula au sol, en larmes.

Ginny se précipita vers son amie et la réconforta tandis qu'Harry prit la lettre pour lire son contenu.

_« Chère Hermione Granger,_

_Comme tu as du t'en apercevoir, ton fiancé n'est pas avec toi pour ce grand jour. Heureusement d'ailleurs ! Comment un Malefoy pourrait salir son sang avec une fille de ton espèce ? En fait, nous nous sommes retrouvés en famille et depuis, je discute tranquillement avec mon fils. A l'heure qu'il est, il se trouve dans mon nouveau manoir, au fond d'un cachot humide et froid. Je pense que le confort de sa chambre lui manque un peu._

_J'aimerai vraiment vous rencontrez, vous, ma future belle-fille. Ainsi, nous pourrions nous affronter en duel et le gagnant remporterait Drago. _

_En attendant, ne vous inquiétez pas pour lui, je m'en occupe personnellement._

_Rendez-vous demain à 9h, allée des Embrumes._

_Cordialement._

_Lucius Malefoy. »_

Hermione se leva d'un bond. Elle regarda la lettre et hurla « je serais là demain et je gagnerais ! »


	17. Chapter 16

Chapitre 16 : Le duel

Et oui, vous ne rêvez pas, me revoilà ! Maintenant, mes 2 garçons ont 4 mois et j'ai un peu plus de temps à moi pour reprendre l'écriture. Du coup, aujourd'hui, j'ai écris la chapitre 16, c'est à dire, le grand duel ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira et cette fois, je vais faire tout mon possible pour publier la fin de l'histoire (encore au moins 3 chapitres) le plus vite possible.

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 16 : Le duel

L'heure du duel arriva très vite. Hermione n'avait pas pu fermer l'œil de la nuit. Dès qu'elle somnolait, elle imaginait Drago, seul et torturé au fond d'un cachot sordide avec pour unique compagnie, Lucius Malefoy. Ce ne fut qu'à 3h du matin que ses larmes se tarirent. Elle devait se montrer forte pour l'homme qu'elle aimait. Dans 6h elle devrait livrer bataille contre l'un des pires mangemorts qui pouvait exister.

A 8h, elle était prête. Ses amis étaient là eux aussi. Ils avaient combattus Voldemort ensemble et c'est ensemble qu'ils iraient dans l'Allée des Embrumes. Pendant l'heure qui restait avant le duel, le silence régnât. Personne n'osa rompre cet instant avec une phrase sans importance. Aucun mot n'était nécessaire. Hermione savait que ses amis étaient là pour elle et qu'ils ne la laisseraient pas tomber. Ginny s'inquiétait beaucoup pour son amie, connaissant son état actuel.

A la même heure, Lucius Malefoy se trouvait dans la cellule de Drago. L'ambiance était tout aussi tendue.

- « Alors mon cher fils, es-tu prêt à voir ta sale Sang de Bourbe mourir pour toi ? »

- « Non Père, ne la touchez pas, je vous l'interdis ! »

- « Ne t'inquiète pas Drago, elle ne mourra pas. J'ai découvert il y a peu qu'il y avait pire que la mort. Je veux la voir souffrir et toi aussi par la même occasion. Mais tu vois, je vais être grand seigneur. Je vais laisser ce miroir dans ta cellule afin que tu assistes au combat. Je suis sûr que tu apprécieras le spectacle. » Lucius Malefoy fit apparaitre un miroir magique dans le cachot. Il fit un mouvement de baguette et l'Allée des Embrumes apparut à la place du reflet. « Bon spectacle mon fils. » Et il s'en alla.

A 8h30, Lucius Malefoy se trouvait dans l'Allée des Embrumes. Il disparut quelques instants dans une allée encore plus sombre. Il fit boire une potion à un jeune sorcier et lui lança le Petrificus Totalus. Il se dirigea en direction du point de rendez vous en faisant léviter le corps de son fils derrière lui. A 9h, il attendait Hermione pour le duel avec un sourire sournois sur le visage.

A la même heure, Hermione, Harry, Ginny, Ron et Lavande transplanèrent dans l'Allée des Embrumes. Personne n'avait prévenu les aurores sur la demande d'Hermione. Elle voulait régler cette affaire toute seule et savait que si le père de son fiancé apercevait un auror, il tuerait sans hésiter Drago.

Le duel commença sans plus de formalités. Les amis de la Gryffondor s'étaient mis un peu en retrait afin de ne pas interférer dans le duel. Ils avaient quand même la main posée sur leur baguette au cas où la situation échapperait à Hermione. Ils ne la laisseraient pas se faire tuer par un des derniers mangemorts en liberté.

« Expelliarmus » « Diffindo » « Endoloris » « Incarcerem » Le combat faisait rage. Hermione était animée par la volonté de libérer l'homme de sa vie. Les sorts s'enchainaient les uns après les autres sans que personne d'extérieur ne puisse vraiment distinguer qui les lançaient. Les 2 sorciers étaient déjà bien blessés et une partie de la rue était en train de voler en éclats.

« Levicorpus » « Sectumsempra » « Stupefix » « Locomotor Mortis » Hermione commençait à prendre le dessus sur son adversaire. Heureusement pour elle, Lucius s'était beaucoup affaiblit à force de sillonner le pays en veillant à ne pas se faire capturer par les aurors.

- « Diffindo ! » Le mangemort se retrouva lacérer sur une bonne partie du corps. Il tomba en arrière et Hermione pointa sa baguette contre sa jugulaire. Elle avait la vie de son pire ennemi attaché à sa simple volonté. « Maintenant, vous allez libérer Drago et ensuite, je vais vous livrer aux aurors. Vous allez enfin avoir la vie que vous méritez ! Vous irez croupir pour le restant de vos jours dans une cellule d'Askaban et cette fois, plus de détraqueurs pour vous sauver. Les aurors ne se laisseront pas berner. » En disant ça, elle enfonça encore un peu plus sa baguette dans le cou du sorcier.

- « Je libèrerai Drago en échange de ma liberté. Une fois que vous aurez mon fils, je partirai et nous n'essayerai pas de me rattraper. »

- « Et pourquoi je ferai ça ? Je pourrai avoir Drago et vous, alors vous ne partirez jamais. »

- « Je ne vous laisserai pas récupérer Drago aussi facilement. Si vous n'êtes pas d'accord avec ma proposition, je n'hésiterai pas un instant à lancer l'Avada Kedavra sur votre cher fiancé. Et croyez moi, ça me fera plaisir de le faire. »

Hermione réfléchit un instant. Elle aimerait voir Lucius Malefoy derrière les barreaux mais avant tout, elle voulait revoir Drago. Et elle était certaine que son père le tuerait sans l'ombre d'un scrupule.

- « D'accord, libérez Drago et je vous laisserez partir. Mais ce n'est pas de gaieté de cœur. »

- « Alors déplacez cette baguette de mon cou et je m'occupe de libérer votre très cher et tendre. »

Hermione laissa Lucius Malefoy se relever. Celui-ci saignait abondamment mais il se tenait droit, comme tout Malefoy devait le faire. Il sortit sa baguette et fit léviter le corps inanimé de Drago jusqu'à Hermione. Celle ci fut tellement contente de voir son fiancé qu'elle ne vit pas le sourire mauvais de son « beau-père ». Et alors, sans que personne n'ait eu le temps de faire le moindre geste, il lança le sort de la mort. Le rayon vert toucha le jeune homme en pleine poitrine et celui-ci s'écroula aux pieds de la Gryffondor.

- « NON ! » Hermione regarda le corps sans vie de l'homme qu'elle aimait et ne pu retenir ses larmes. « Pourquoi, mais pourquoi ? » Les larmes ruisselèrent sur le visage de la brune. Elle ne chercha pas à les retenir ni à la cacher. A quoi bon après tout. Son fiancé était mort et plus rien ne comptait pour elle.

- « Incendio » Lucius Malefoy avait encore une fois pointé sa baguette en direction de son fils. Et en 2 secondes, le corps de Drago prit feu. Il ne resta plus qu'un tas de cendres qui s'envola dans un courant d'air. Puis il transplana jusqu'à son repère, profitant de la stupeur des jeunes sorciers.

Loin de l'Allée des Embrumes, un jeune sorcier hurlait de colère et de tristesse …

Non non, ne me tuez pas tout de suite ! Il fallait bien que l'histoire se corse un peu. La vie n'est pas toujours un conte de fée. Mais j'ai quand même semé beaucoup d'indices tout au long des chapitres précédents. Alors si vous trouvez ce qui va se passer, je vous envoie le chapitre 17 en avant première !!


	18. Chapter 17

Chapitre 17 : Tristesse

Alors voici le chapitre 17, le plus triste de la fic ! Félicitations à tous ceux qui ont trouvé la suite ! Pour les autres, ce n'est pas grave, continuez à réfléchir !

Encore merci pour toutes vos reviews, du coup ça m'a motivé pour continuer.

Chapitre 17 : Tristesse

Hermione s'effondra au sol, à l'endroit où reposait avant le corps de son fiancé. Ses amis se précipitèrent près d'elle et Harry activa le portoloin pour Ste Mangouste qu'on lui avait remis au début de sa formation d'auror. Une médicomage arriva après avoir entendu du bruit dans l'entrée. Elle se dirigea directement vers Hermione qui était encore inconsciente. Elle avait de multiples entailles sur le corps, le visage lacéré et certainement une jambe cassée. Elle fit apparaitre un brancard et transporta rapidement la blessée dans une chambre. Les 4 autres Gryffondors s'installèrent sur les bancs de la salle d'attente en silence. Tout le monde était choqué après avoir vu Drago disparaitre en fumée. Bien sûr, le jeune Serpentard n'avait jamais été aimable et il était tout juste toléré grâce à Hermione mais aucun d'eux ne lui aurait souhaité une fin pareille. Et puis comment allait réagir Hermione ? Elle devait se marier avec l'homme de sa vie et maintenant, il ne restait plus rien de lui.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, la médicomage vint trouver les amis d'Hermione. Son état de santé n'était pas critique et les blessures disparaitraient d'elles même. Lorsqu'elle expliqua qu'elle n'avait pas pu lui donner de potion pour ressouder l'os de sa jambe à cause de sa grossesse, tout le monde parut surpris, hormis Ginny. La médicomage laissa les 4 amis seuls après leurs avoir dit qu'ils pourraient voir la patiente quelques minutes, une fois les soins terminés.

- « Enceinte ? Enceinte ... comme dans ... bébé ? » Ron ressemblait étrangement à un poisson hors de l'eau. Il n'arrivait pas à imaginer Hermione enceinte. Pour cela il fallait qu'il admette qu'ils avaient été plus loin qu'un simple baiser et ça, c'était impossible pour lui.

- « Oui Ron, enceinte. Je crois que tu sais comment ils ont fait pour en arriver là. » lança Lavande en touchant son ventre qui commençait tout doucement à poindre.

Les 4 Gryffondors émirent un petit sourire. Si la situation n'avait pas été aussi sinistre, ils auraient pu partir dans un sacré fou rire. Mais la réalité les rattrapa rapidement. Hermione était enceinte d'un homme qui venait de mourir. Elle allait devoir surmonter la perte de son grand amour tout en protégeant ce petit être qui grandissait en elle. Ils se dirigèrent tout doucement vers la chambre de leur amie. Une fois la porte ouverte, ils se figèrent un instant. Hermione était pâle, couverte de bandages et elle avait un plâtre à la jambe. Mais le pire était son regard. Il était vide, si vide qu'on aurait pu croire qu'elle avait reçu le baiser d'un Détraqueur

- « Salut Hermione. » Ginny approcha tout doucement de sa meilleure amie. « Je ne te demanderais pas comment tu vas, ce serait déplacé je pense. » Hermione tourna son regard triste vers la rousse sans dire un mot. « Tu sais, nous sommes vraiment tous désolés pour ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui. N'oublie pas qu'on est tous là pour toi à n'importe quel moment du jour ou de la nuit. » La brune n'avait pas émit un son. Elle avait détourné les yeux en direction de la fenêtre et ne bougeait plus.

- « Hermione, je sais que c'est dur ce qu'il t'arrive mais ... » Ron n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la brune s'était retournée vers lui en lui lançant un regard digne de Rogue.

- « Tu sais que c'est dur ? C'est vrai, dernièrement tu as vu la femme de ta vie mourir d'un Avada et son corps se consumer avant de tomber en cendres ! Oh non, j'oubliais. Lavande est à côté de toi et elle est enceinte de 2 mois ! » Hermione regardait encore plus méchamment son meilleur ami. Celui-ci commençait vraiment à regretter son manque de tact légendaire. « Non Ron, tu ne sais pas. Hier je devais me marier et aujourd'hui, j'aurais du partir en voyage de noces. Au lieu de ça, je suis à l'hôpital, couverte de bandages et enceinte d'un homme qui vient de mourir. Mon enfant, s'il survit jusqu'à sa naissance ne connaitra jamais son père et ne portera jamais son nom. Moi non plus d'ailleurs. » Elle éclata alors en sanglots tandis qu'Harry la prenait dans ses bras.

- « C'est vrai qu'on ne peut pas comprendre la douleur que tu ressens mais on est là pour toi. Et on sera là aussi quand ton bébé naitra, quand il grandira, quand il ira à Poudlard et rentrera chez les Serpentards. » Hermione esquissa un semblant de sourire à cette idée. Drago aurait été si fier de voir son fils ou sa fille chez les Verts et Argent.

- « Merci Harry, tu es toujours là au bon moment. » elle se retourna vers Ron qui baissait la tête. « Et toi Ron, tu es toujours égal à toi-même mais merci d'être près de moi. Je suis désolée d'avoir hurlé sur toi, c'était très gentil ce que tu as dit. »

- « Moi aussi je suis désolé Hermione. Tu sais bien que je manque toujours de tact mais tu peux toujours compter sur moi. » Il prit la jeune femme dans ses bras en essayant de lui transmettre tous les sentiments qu'il n'arrivait pas à exprimer.

La fatigue commençait à gagner la jeune femme. Elle demanda à ses amis de bien vouloir la laisser seule pour qu'elle puisse dormir un peu. Ils s'exécutèrent tous en promettant de revenir dès le lendemain. Ils avaient établis un planning afin de laisser leur amie le moins souvent possible toute seule.

Une fois ses amis partis, Hermione s'effondra en larmes. Elle n'arriverait jamais à vivre sans Drago. La seule solution pour elle était de le rejoindre au plus vite. Elle se leva difficilement et approcha de la fenêtre. Avec ses blessures et son plâtre, elle n'arrivait pas à se mouvoir correctement, mais elle était bien décidée à enjamber la fenêtre de sa chambre. Au bout d'une demie heure de contorsions, elle réussi à s'assoir sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

- « Attends moi mon ange, j'arrive » arriva-t-elle à prononcer à travers le rideau de larmes. Elle avança un peu plus du vide et sauta au moment où la médicomage entrait dans sa chambre.

Voilà un chapitre assez court mais il fallait bien montrer la détresse dans laquelle se trouvait Hermione.

Maintenant, grand dilemme, que va-t-il se passer pour elle ? La médicomage réussira-t-elle à arrêter la chute ?


	19. Chapter 18

Chapitre 18 : Souvenirs

_Bonjour à tous. Et oui, voilà le chapitre 18. Je viens de finir d'écrire le 19__ème__, il me reste plus qu'à le taper. Ensuite il y aura le chapitre 20 et puis je pense un épilogue._

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews, ça me fait très très plaisir !!_

**Chapitre 18 : Souvenirs**

Hermione referma son album photo. Elle tourna la tête vers la petite tête blonde qui dormait paisiblement dans son lit. Sa fille était tellement belle et tout le portrait de son père. Tous les ans, à cette même date, les souvenirs lui revenaient en mémoire. Quel geste stupide elle avait fait. Elle s'en souviendrait longtemps.

_Flash back_

- « Attends moi mon ange, j'arrive » arriva-t-elle à prononcer à travers le rideau de larmes. Elle avança un peu plus du vide et sauta au moment où la médicomage entrait dans sa chambre.

Heureusement pour elle, la médicomage était arrivée à temps. Grace à un « Arresto Momentum », elle ralentit la chute d'Hermione et celle-ci atterrît doucement au sol. Bien entendu, après ce geste malheureux, tous ses amis avaient accourus à son chevet. La psychomage ne l'avait pas lâchée non plus. Elle venait la voir dans sa chambre d'hôpital tous les jours. La jeune Gryffondor avait failli devenir folle.

- « Mais lâchez-moi un peu ! Je veux sortir d'ici, rentrer chez moi et pouvoir enfin organiser les obsèques de mon fiancé ! » hurlait Hermione.

- « Non, vous ne partirez pas de cette chambre d'hôpital tant que je n'aurais pas donné mon accord. Vous avez sauté par la fenêtre de votre chambre, ce n'est pas anodin quand même. Qui me dit que vous n'allez pas recommencer une fois rentrée chez vous. »

- « Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je vous le dise. Non, je ne recommencerai plus parce que j'ai enfin réalisé que j'attendais un enfant, un petit être qui me rappellera tous les jours son père. Je ne peux pas tuer ce bébé, Drago n'aurait jamais voulu ça. Je me suis rendue compte que j'avais encore quelqu'un à qui me raccrocher. » dit tristement Hermione à sa psychomage. Instinctivement elle caressa son ventre qui ne présentait encore aucune rondeur. La seule présence de ce tout petit être la calmait automatiquement. Mais ce ne fut que de courte durée. « Maintenant laissez moi sortir ou je serai obligée de le faire par la force. Et n'oubliez pas que j'ai aidé Harry Potter dans son combat contre Voldemort, alors ce n'est pas une petite psychomage incapable qui va me faire peur ! »

- « Calmez-vous Hermione. Je sais très bien que vous voulez sortir d'ici. Mais qui sera là pour vous épauler, vous soutenir quand vous en aurez besoin ? » reprit doucement la pauvre sorcière qui subissait chaque jour la mauvaise humeur de la Gryffondor.

- « Moi, je serai là. » avait simplement dit le « Survivant » en entrant dans la chambre de son amie. « Elle ne sera pas seule parce qu'elle pourra toujours compter sur le soutien de tous ses amis. Et jamais nous ne la laisserons tomber. » Hermione avait désormais les larmes aux yeux. C'était une magnifique déclaration d'amitié qu'Harry venait de faire. Elle savait très bien que ses amis seraient là pour elle, mais de se l'entendre dire, c'était tout à fait différent. Pour autant, le caractère impétueux de la jeune fille reprit le dessus.

- « Vous voyez bien que je ne serais pas seule ! Je serai entourée par le fameux Harry Potter, alors vous pouvez me laisser partir sans problème. » C'était la première fois que la psychomage voyait le célèbre jeune sorcier. Bien sûr, elle l'avait vu en photos mais là, le sauveur du monde sorcier était présent devant elle. Hermione avait bien vu le trouble provoqué par l'arrivée de son meilleur ami et elle comptait bien profiter de la notoriété d'Harry pour sortir de l'hôpital. Après tout, ne dit-on pas que la fin justifie les moyens ? « S'il vous plait, laissez-moi sortir. Je promets que plus jamais je n'attenterai à mes jours. Et puis pour vous rassurer, si vous voulez, je viendrai une fois par semaine dans votre cabinet. Comme ça, vous aurez toujours un œil sur moi. »

- « C'est d'accord » répondit la psychomage après quelques minutes de réflexion. De toute façon, sa patiente était tellement bornée qu'elle n'arriverait rien à faire avec elle si elle restait à l'hôpital. Et puis, elle avait l'air de vouloir s'en sortir. Alors pourquoi la garder inutilement dans cette chambre alors qu'elle serait bien mieux avec sa famille et ses amis. Et puis le grand Harry Potter était là pour veiller sur elle, alors il n'y avait rien à craindre.

- « Oh merci, merci, merci ! Je suis vraiment heureuse de pouvoir sortir d'ici. Je vous promets que vous ne regretterez pas votre décision. »

Elle se rappelait de cette journée comme si c'était hier.

Elle s'était précipitée sur sa valise et en 10 minutes, elle était prête à partir. Ca avait fait sourire son meilleur ami qui était content de la voir reprendre le dessus. Mais d'autres problèmes auxquels personne n'avait pensé arrivèrent.

Hermione n'étant pas mariée à Drago dans le monde sorcier, elle n'avait aucun droit sur le Manoir Malefoy et encore moins sur les nombreux comptes en banque. Elle n'avait donc plus d'endroit où dormir et pas assez d'argent pour subvenir à ses besoins. Etant encore étudiante, elle n'avait pas de revenus. Bien sûr, lorsque Drago était encore en vie, ce problème n'avait jamais été évoqué. Il s'occupait de toutes leurs dépenses sans poser de question. C'était naturel pour lui puisqu'ils vivaient ensemble et que la fortune des Malefoy le lui permettait largement. Elle aurait très bien pu ne pas travailler mais il savait bien que jamais ça n'arriverait. Hermione n'était pas ce genre de femme et c'était pour cela qu'il l'aimait.

Harry et Ron avaient déjà pensé à ce problème. Ron et Lavande travaillaient tous les deux mais leurs salaires n'étaient pas hors du commun. D'ailleurs, leur appartement n'était pas suffisamment grand pour accueillir Hermione et son bébé à naitre. C'est Harry qui se proposa d'héberger son amie jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse finir ses études et trouver du travail. Il avait fait restaurer la maison de ses parents et attendait que Ginny termine sa 7ème année pour qu'elle s'installe avec lui. La maison était suffisamment grande pour qu'Hermione ait sa chambre dans laquelle elle pourrait mettre un lit de bébé. Harry pourrait subvenir provisoirement à ses besoins vu que ses parents lui avaient laissé une petite fortune dans un coffre à Gringotts. Et puis ça lui ferait toujours un peu de compagnie.

Hermione n'avait pas été longue à convaincre. Elle n'avait nulle part où aller et se sentait un peu perdue. Une fois l'excitation de son départ de l'hôpital passée, elle s'était rendu compte qu'il y avait beaucoup de choses auxquelles elle n'avait pas pensé. Mais ses amis l'avaient fait pour elle. Pour une fois, les choses s'inversaient.

Les mois étaient passés très vite. Hermione avait organisé l'enterrement de Drago. Il avait fallu pas mal de temps pour cela, sachant qu'il n'y avait pas de corps. Mais grâce aux connaissances d'Harry, elle avait pu arriver à ses fins.

Cela faisait maintenant 4 mois que le duel était passé. Hermione s'était installée chez Harry et commençait à aménager la chambre du bébé. Elle était à présent enceinte de 5 mois et le bébé commençait à bouger. Elle passait des heures entières à lui parler. Elle lui racontait comment était son père, comme il serait heureux d'avoir un enfant. Elle se sentait sereine lorsqu'elle était installée dans cette toute petite chambre. Elle avait décoré ce petit nid douillet en vert et argent, les couleurs de Serpentard. Drago aurait été content de cet agencement.

La cohabitation avec Harry se passait à merveille. Il était toujours là pour prendre soin d'elle, pour dire un mot gentil ou tout simplement pour la prendre dans ses bras quand elle pleurait. La vie reprenait doucement son cours à la grande angoisse d'Hermione. Elle avait mis des photos de Drago sur tous les murs de sa chambre. On pouvait le voir sur un balai lors de l'entrainement de Quidditch ou alors enlaçant sa belle près du lac de Poudlard. Elle avait tellement peur d'oublier son visage, de se réveiller un matin et de se rendre compte que son image devenait floue dans sa mémoire et finalement de ne plus penser à lui. Tous les soirs, elle lui parlait. Où qu'il soit, elle espérait qu'il l'entende. Elle se souvint qu'elle n'avait plus remis le collier que Drago lui avait offert depuis son décès. Il lui rappelait trop son beau Serpentard. Mais aujourd'hui elle avait besoin de le sentir près d'elle. Elle fouilla dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit et récupéra le bijou. Mais quelque chose d'étrange se passait sous ses yeux. Elle s'était dit que Drago étant mort, son collier ne brillerait plus. La pierre devrait être noire en signe de décès. Mais ce n'était pas du tout le cas. Le bijou étincelait de 2 couleurs. On pouvait y voir le rouge de l'amour et le gris de la tristesse.

- « Non, c'est impossible, impossible ! Je l'ai vu mourir de mes yeux. » se dit Hermione. Pourtant le collier ne pouvait pas mentir.

Se pourrait-il que ...


	20. Chapter 19

Et voilà maintenant l'avant dernier chapitre !! J'espère que ma fic continue de vous plaire, en tout cas, moi, ça ma plait beaucoup de l'écrire pour vous ! Merci merci beaucoup pour vos reviews qui me font vraiment plaisir. Je m'occupe de l'écriture du chapitre 20 et puis ensuite, il y aura un épilogue tout fleur bleue pour les éternels romantiques !!

Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laissez de nouvelles reviews, ça fait toujours autant plaisir.

Chapitre 19

- « Endoloris ! » Lucius Malefoy s'acharnait quotidiennement sur son prisonnier. Chaque jour il descendait dans les cachots pour soumettre son occupant à une séance de torture. Mais celui-ci se montrait plus résistant que prévu. Il pensait qu'au bout de 2 mois de ce traitement, il allait le supplier de l'achever. Mais rien. Tous les jours il supportait les sévices de son tortionnaire sans crier, sans hurler et sans gémir. Quatre mois, 4 mois déjà que ça durait et il n'avait pas réussi à le briser. Comme à chaque fois, il lui déposa un morceau de pain et une soupe infâme et remonta dans un lieu plus accueillant.

Dans sa cellule, le jeune garçon se précipita sur son maigre repas. Le gout était vraiment infect mais cela lui permettait de rester en vie. Ca et ses souvenirs. Il la voyait encore, si belle, si impétueuse, lui sourire quand elle posait sa tête sur ses genoux, ou lorsqu'elle prenait son petit air sévère quand il essayait de la déconcentrer dans ses révisions. Comment se portait-elle à l'heure actuelle ? Est-ce qu'elle l'avait déjà oublié ? Non, c'était impossible, pas si vite. Il ne pouvait pas laisser le moindre doute l'envahir. C'était cela qui l'empêchait de sombrer dans la folie. Il devait tenir. Il devait la revoir, lui montrer qu'il était toujours vivant.

- « Harry, Harry, viens vite ! » hurla Hermione. Elle regardait toujours son collier avec stupeur. Non, c'était impossible, elle ne devait pas se faire de faux espoir. Elle ne supporterait pas de se tromper. Son moral trop fragile ne résisterait pas à un nouveau choc.

- « Oui Hermione, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? » Harry venait d'arriver en courant dans la chambre de son amie. Ca faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas été si emportée. Le survivant se demandait bien ce qu'elle avait pu découvrir de si important.

- « Harry, Harry, regarde, regarde ! » s'écria Hermione en lui tendant le collier. « Dis-moi que je ne suis pas folle. »

- « Hermione, calme-toi. Explique moi ce qu'il se passe avec ce collier, je ne comprends pas. Tu sais, je n'ai pas le cerveau de la meilleure élève de Poudlard depuis des décennies ! » dit-il en la taquinant.

- « Tu te souviens du collier que Drago m'avait offert pour Noël lors de notre 7ème année ? »

- « Oui, celui qui reflétait ses sentiments pour toi. D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, il a toujours été rouge foncé. » se rappela Harry. C'était la preuve que le Serpentard avait toujours été fou amoureux de la Gryffondor, aussi surprenant que ça puisse être. Cela l'avait beaucoup rassuré sur les intentions du blond envers sa meilleure amie. Il n'aurait pas supporté qu'elle se fasse avoir par ce Don Juan.

- « Regarde-le maintenant ! » dit Hermione en lui secouant devant les yeux.

- « Arrête de bouger Hermione ! » rigola le Survivant en essayant de suivre le collier des yeux pendant que son amie, si emportée, le balançait dans tous les sens.

- « Excuse moi, tiens, prends le » dit la jeune femme en lui mettant dans les mains.

- « Mais ... je ne comprends pas. Il est rouge et gris. Mais ... pourquoi ? » le jeune homme ne comprenait plus du tout ce qu'il se passait.

- « Je ne sais pas et je n'ose pas me faire de faux espoirs. Il faut absolument que je me rende à la bibliothèque de tout urgence » poursuivit Hermione en prenant sa cape.

- « Attends, je viens avec toi, je pourrais peut-être t'aider » dit Harry sans que son amie n'y prête la moindre attention. Elle n'entendait plus rien, elle ne pensait qu'à une chose, découvrir le mystère qui se cachait derrière ce collier.

Et aussitôt elle transplana jusqu'à la bibliothèque qui se trouvait sur le Chemin de Traverse, suivie de près par Harry.

Elle se précipita vers les rangées de livres poussiéreux qui n'avaient pas du être ouverts depuis des années. Ce ne fut que bien plus tard qu'elle sortit de la bibliothèque, une expression énigmatique sur le visage.

Pendant ce temps-là, dans une ruelle parallèle au Chemin de Traverse, des aurors livraient un combat sans merci. Deux sorciers, baguette en main se battait contre un troisième vêtu de noir de la tête aux pieds. Alertés par les bruits, Harry et Hermione se trouvèrent rapidement près des combattants. A cet instant, la jeune femme reconnu Lucius Malefoy. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour en voyant le meurtrier de son fiancé. La veille, elle lui aurait lancé l'Avada sans hésiter, mais aujourd'hui, elle voulait avoir des réponses.

- « Malefoy, qu'avez-vous fait à Drago ? » hurla Hermione en pointant sa baguette sur le mangemort. « Expliquez-moi ou je vous tue sur le champs. » La jeune femme était dans une rage folle. Cet homme avait gâché sa vie, son avenir, leur avenir.

- « Granger, ma très chère Sang de Bourbe préférée. Quel bonheur de vous revoir. Comment allez-vous depuis la dernière fois ? » lança Lucius d'un ton mielleux.

- « Je suis en pleine forme grâce à vous. Vous avez tué puis carbonisé l'homme que j'aime. Grace à vous mon enfant ne connaitra jamais son père. » expliqua calmement Hermione, devant les yeux exorbités de Lucius.

- « Un enfant ? Mon cher fils a réussi à engendrer un batard avant de mourir ? Heureusement que j'ai réussi à empêcher ce mariage. Comment le dernier héritier Malefoy pourrait être un sang mêlé ? Nos ancêtres se retourneraient dans leur tombe ! »

Hermione enfonça sa baguette un peu plus profondément dans le cou de Lucius.

- « Maintenant, je veux des réponses. Qu'avez-vous fait à Drago ? Et je ne me répéterai pas une nouvelle fois ! »

- « Mais très chère, vous ne vous rappelez plus ? Vous étiez pourtant aux premières loges ce jour-là. » répondit le mangemort avec son eternel air supérieur.

- « Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi carboniser son corps ? Ce n'était pas assez cruel que de lui lancer l'Avada, il fallait aussi que vous ne laissiez plus rien de lui. » La jeune Gryffondor laissait désormais ses larmes couler le long de ses joues. De se retrouver devant ce meurtrier lui rappelait douloureusement le jour où Drago était mort.

- « Parce que je ne voulais pas laisser de traces de ce traitre à son sang. Là au moins, il ne reste plus rien de lui, comme si jamais il n'avait vécu. » lui dit Malefoy Sr. En disant cela, il mit sa main sur sa baguette.

En une fraction de seconde, les 2 aurors lui lancèrent l'Avada Kedavra de peur d'une attaque du mangemort. L'instant d'après, le corps de Lucius Malefoy gisait au sol, sans vie.

- « Non, Non ! Mais qu'avez-vous fait ? » hurla Hermione aux aurors. « J'attendais des réponses à mes questions. C'était très important et vous, espèces de brutes sans cervelle, vous l'avez tué ! On aurait pu lui donner du Véritasérum pour lui faire dire ce qu'il savait, mais non, vous n'avez pas pu garder votre baguette 5 minutes dans votre poche ! Je comprends maintenant pourquoi c'est un garçon de 17 ans qui était chargé de supprimer Voldemort et non vous. Vous auriez été capable de liquider la moitié des élèves de Poudlard avec votre incapacité chronique ! » rugit la jeune femme qui était plus qu'en colère.

Elle avait tellement espéré comprendre ce qui se passait. Et maintenant que Lucius était mort, elle ne pourrait jamais savoir si l'homme de sa vie était encore en vie. Elle lança un dernier regard noir aux 2 aurors et transplana chez elle. Elle s'enferma dans sa chambre et pleura pendant des heures.

Le soir arriva rapidement. Au fond des cachots, le prisonnier attendait son tortionnaire. Mais celui-ci n'arriva pas. Que s'était-il passé pour que cet homme si cruel ne vienne pas s'amuser en lançant quelques doloris ?

Et puis il commençait sérieusement à avoir faim. Bien évidemment, la séance de torture ne lui plaisait guère, mais au moins, à la fin, il avait un peu à manger.

Le lendemain matin, Drago se réveilla la faim au ventre. Pourquoi son père n'était pas encore venu le voir. Il avait faim et soif. La torture quotidienne lui avait déjà pris pas mal de force alors la privation de nourriture et d'eau risquait bien de l'achever. Peut-être que Lucius en avait eu marre de le torturer sans résultat, alors il avait décidé de le laisser mourir à petit feu. Combien de temps pourrait-il tenir à ce rythme là ? Pas beaucoup malheureusement. Et puis, qui pourrait avoir envie de venir le délivrer. Après tout, il était mort aux yeux de tout le monde. Il passa la journée à réfléchir à une solution pour sortir de son cachot, mais lorsque le soir arriva, il dut bien se rendre à l'évidence qu'il était pris au piège. Il pensa très fort à son Hermione, son amour, celle qu'il ne reverrait plus jamais.

Loin de là, une jeune femme s'éveilla en sursaut. Elle avait fait un cauchemar où elle voyait Drago sale et maigre, prisonnier d'un cachot lugubre. Elle avait encore les larmes aux yeux et cette image ne la quitta pas durant des heures. Se pourrait-il que ce ne soit pas qu'un rêve ...

Alors, ça vous a plu ?? J'espère en tout cas. Donnez moi votre avis et dites moi si vous voulez qu'on retrouve Drago ou non !!


	21. Chapter 20

Et voilà le chapitre 20 !! Merci à tous pour vos reviews de plus en plus nombreuses mais toujours aussi agréables. Dernier chapitre de cette fiction qui a débuté depuis pas mal de temps et puis ensuite, un dernier petit morceau avec un épilogue. J'espère que vous allez aimer !!

Chapitre 20

Deux jours, deux longues journées. La faim, la soif et le froid pour seules compagnes. Chaque minute qui passait le rapprochait un peu plus de son funeste destin. Pour on ne sait quelle raison, son père ne reviendrait plus. Il était seul, prisonnier d'un cachot sordide à attendre que la mort arrive. Jamais plus il ne reverrait sa douce, sa tendre Hermione. Quatre mois qu'il luttait contre toutes les tortures de son père pour revoir l'amour de sa vie et il allait bêtement mourir déshydraté et affamé. La vie était parfois cruelle mais après tout, il l'avait sans doute mérité. C'est avec cette dernière pensée qu'il s'effondra au sol, inconscient.

A l'autre bout de l'Angleterre, Hermione préparait son sac. Aujourd'hui, elle allait élucider son mystère. Bien sûr, tout le monde la trouverait folle mais elle voulait essayer. Après tout, elle n'avait rien à perdre.

Une fois prête, elle transplana au ministère en espérant trouver quelques informations quant à l'endroit où vivait Lucius Malefoy. Elle n'avait jamais aimé le titre de « Héroïne de guerre », ni la notoriété qui allait avec. Mais pour une fois, elle allait s'en servir. Elle savait qu'un groupe d'aurors avaient été affecté depuis plusieurs mois à la recherche et la capture de Malefoy Sr, ennemi n°1 du monde sorcier maintenant que Voldemort n'existait plus.

Elle enregistra sa baguette à l'accueil puis se dirigea vers le bureau des aurors. Heureusement, la plupart avait appartenu à l'Ordre du Phénix pendant la guerre. De ce fait, elle les avait déjà côtoyés. Elle aperçu une jeune sorcière aux cheveux roses qu'elle connaissait bien pour avoir beaucoup rigolé devant ses nombreuses transformations au Square Grimmault.

- « Bonjour Tonk, comment tu vas ? »

- « Hermione ! Ca faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu » s'exclama la métamorphomage en donnant à ses cheveux une couleur violette des plus bizarres.

- « Et bien, on fait aller. Je suis en vacances forcées pour le moment. Il semblerait que les potions et la grossesse ne fassent pas bon ménage. Alors pour le moment, j'aménage la chambre du bébé » dit-elle en posant instinctivement sa main sur son ventre.

- « Il va en avoir de la chance ce petit. Mais je suppose que tu n'es pas là pour parler aménagement et décoration, je me trompe ? »

- « Toujours aussi perspicace à ce que je vois » répondit Hermione avec un petit sourire. « Je sais que vous traquiez Lucius Malefoy depuis des mois. Vous devez bien avoir des informations sur ses habitudes, son logement ou autre ? »

- « Que cherches-tu Hermione ? » s'enquit l'auror. Je sais ce qu'il a fait à Drago mais il faut que tu passes à autre chose. Tu ne peux pas vivre dans la haine, ce serait devenir comme lui. Et puis tu sais, des aurors l'ont tué avant hier » se réjouit Tonk.

- « Je sais, j'étais là quand tes abrutis de collègues ont perdu leur sang froid. »

L'auror fut assez étonnée de cette révélation. Et puis elle pensait qu'Hermione serait heureuse de savoir que le meurtrier de son fiancé était mort. Au contraire, elle avait l'air de penser que c'était une bavure. Hermione expliqua à Tonk qu'elle espérait trouver des affaires de Drago et qu'elle avait besoin de savoir où il avait passé ses derniers moments.

Après quelques minutes de réflexion, Tonk se laissa convaincre par les arguments d'Hermione et puis maintenant que Lucius était mort, elle ne craignait plus rien. Avec un peu de chance, elle arriverait à trouver la planque du mangemort.

C'est une Hermione ravie qui sortit du Ministère, un dossier dans les mains. Elle rentra chez Harry et s'enferma dans sa chambre. Durant des heures, elle parcouru le dossier de Lucius sans omettre la moindre ligne. Elle souligna, ratura et annota des pages entières de parchemins. Elle en oublia même le déjeuner, trop prise dans ses recherches. En croisant toutes les informations, elle trouva un périmètre dans lequel la demeure de Malefoy devrait se situer. Elle ne doutait pas qu'il ait mis pas mal de sécurités autour de son habitation mais après tout, elle était une grande sorcière, alors elle réussirait à déjouer les idées tordues de cet homme. Elle prit sa cape et un petit nécessaire de potions au cas où elle se blesserait puis transplana au milieu d'une clairière au nord de l'Angleterre.

Au bout de quelques minutes d'observation, elle constata qu'il n'y avait rien autour d'elle. Aucun manoir, aucune maison, rien, seulement des arbres à perte de vue. Pourtant elle était sûre qu'elle le trouverait ici. Elle se posa sur un tronc d'arbre et commença à pleurer. Elle avait tellement espéré le voir à nouveau, pouvoir le serrer encore dans ses bras. Mais il fallait bien se rendre à l'évidence, il était mort il y a 4 mois et il ne reviendrait plus. Elle continua à pleurer silencieusement et se décida enfin à rentrer chez elle.

Non loin de là, le corps de Drago reposait toujours sur les dalles froides et humides de son cachot. Voilà maintenant 2 heures qu'il avait cessé de lutter. Il savait pertinemment que personne ne pourrait lui venir en aide, alors pourquoi se battre, hormis pour rendre encore plus douloureuse son agonie. Allongé par terre, il était dans un état proche de la mort. Plus que quelques heures et son coma serait trop profond pour espérer revenir. Mais il s'en fichait complètement. Il voyait sa vie défiler devant ses yeux et il savourait chaque souvenir d'Hermione. Il faudrait qu'elle refasse sa vie, qu'elle trouve quelqu'un qui l'aime et la rende heureuse. Cette pensée lui fit mal. Il aurait du être cette personne. C'est lui qui aurait du prendre soin d'elle pendant de longues années, mais le destin en avait décidé autrement. Il continua à s'enfoncer dans le coma tandis que les minutes passaient inlassablement.

La tristesse régnait toujours dans la chambre d'Hermione. Elle caressait doucement son ventre rebondit pour se donner du courage. Qu'elle idiote elle avait été. Elle s'était persuadée qu'il était encore en vie et avait remué ciel et terre pour le retrouver. Mais il fallait qu'elle se rende à l'évidence, elle avait été folle de se faire autant d'idées. Aussitôt, ses larmes se remirent à couler avec encore plus de force.

Harry entendit des pleurs venant de la chambre de sa meilleure amie. Il se précipita pour aller la réconforter. Elle était encore si fragile. Et puis elle avait toujours été là pour lui à Poudlard, à son tour maintenant de lui rendre la pareille. Il ouvrit la porte sans prendre la peine de frapper et se dirigea vers le lit. Il prit son amie dans ses bras et la laissa pleurer sur son épaule. Il ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Après tout, comment consoler quelqu'un qui venait de perdre son grand amour. Il aurait beau lui dire que tout irait bien, que ça allait passer, qu'elle retrouverait un jour le sourire, rien n'y ferait. Elle avait besoin de lui, de sa présence et de son réconfort et non de grandes phrases si dépourvues de sens. Au bout de quelques minutes, les pleurs de la jeune fille se calmèrent. Harry pu en profiter pour lui demander ce qui avait pu la mettre dans un tel état.

- « Hermione, dis-moi ce qui s'est passé. Ce matin tu étais si gaie, si joyeuse, alors que cet après-midi, je te retrouve en pleurs sur ton lit » demanda le jeune homme.

- « Il est mort Harry, mort, définitivement » arriva-t-elle à dire entre 2 sanglots. « J'ai stupidement pensé qu'il pouvait être encore en vie, que Lucius m'avait fait croire en sa mort pour me voir souffrir encore plus. Mais non, la triste vérité est qu'il est définitivement parti. Il m'a laissée toute seule, loin de lui. Plus jamais je ne pourrai le prendre dans mes bras, plus jamais je ne pourrai l'embrasser, plus jamais je ne pourrai être avec lui, tout simplement » bredouilla Hermione au travers de ses larmes.

- « Explique-moi Hermione ce que tu as fait. Ce matin tu me parlais d'une histoire de collier et puis ensuite j'ai perdu le fil. Que s'est-il passé cette après midi pour que tu sois si désespérée ? »

Elle expliqua en détails sa journée. Comment elle avait pu récupérer le dossier de Lucius Malefoy, comment elle avait trouvé où il devait habiter et comment elle avait transplané au milieu d'une clairière vide.

- « J'avais tellement d'espoir Harry, je voulais croire que je pourrai le retrouver, mais rien, il n'y avait rien dans cette clairière. J'étais pourtant sûre de moi. Mais j'ai fait le tour et je n'ai rien vu, aucune maison, même pas la trace d'une cabane en bois ! » Elle était folle de rage. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle se trompait. Pourquoi fallait-il que se soit pour une chose si importante.

Harry paru très intéressé par la localisation de la demeure de Malefoy Sr. Après tout, sa meilleure amie était vraiment une sorcière brillante. Alors si elle pensait avoir trouvé la planque de Malefoy, c'est qu'elle devait avoir raison. Puis il eut une illumination.

- « Hermione, je ne sais pas quoi te dire quant à la mort de Drago, mais si tu dis que Malefoy devait vivre près de la clairière, je te crois. Tu ne te trompes jamais, alors je suis certain que tu as raison »

- « Mais comment veux-tu qu'un manoir se trouve dans cette clairière alors que je n'ai rien vu. Il n'existe pas de cape d'invisibilité assez grande pour cacher une maison, aussi petite soit elle. »

- « Une cape d'invisibilité non, mais un sortilège qui permettrait de cacher la maison aux yeux des gens qui passent autour, ça pourrait marcher. J'aimerai que tu m'emmènes dans cette clairière si tu t'en sens la force. J'aimerai vérifier s'il n'y a pas la trace d'un sort ou d'une barrière magique. »

Hermione s'exécuta telle un automate. Elle s'essuya les yeux et prit la main d'Harry. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils étaient à nouveau dans la clairière. Harry fit le tour et prononça des incantations inconnues d'Hermione. Elle se dit que Drago aurait bien rigolé en voyant que la « Miss-je-sais-tout » ne connaissait pas une formule magique. Un léger sourire apparu sur son visage à l'évocation du sens de l'humour toujours si mordant de son fiancé.

- « Hermione, Hermione, viens vite ! » hurla Harry. « Je crois que j'ai trouvé quelque chose ! »

Sans hésiter une seconde, elle courut en direction de son ami. Il lui expliqua qu'il venait d'apprendre à détecter la présence de sortilèges pendant sa formation d'auror. D'un coup de baguette, il rompit le sort et un immense manoir défraichit apparut devant eux. Hermione ne pu cacher sa joie et sauta au cou de son meilleur ami.

- « Tu es formidable Harry, tu es le meilleur ! » le félicita la jeune femme tout en le tirant par le bras en direction du manoir.

Il fallut encore une heure aux 2 anciens Gryffondors pour ôter toutes les sécurités installées par Malefoy Sr. Une fois entrés dans la maison, ils se précipitèrent vers des escaliers en pierre qui descendaient sous terre. Si Drago était encore prisonnier, il était surement gardé dans les cachots.

Les minutes passaient et l'angoisse d'Hermione augmentait au fur et à mesure. Voilà maintenant presque 3 jours que Lucius était mort. Même si Drago était encore en vie, dans quel état allait-elle le trouver. Son père n'avait certainement pas du lui prévoir une réserve de vivres et encore moins une carafe d'eau fraiche.

Elle descendit les escaliers 2 à 2 sans se préoccuper d'une éventuelle chute. Elle voulait arriver le plus vite possible, coute que coute. Harry arriva à la suivre péniblement. Il n'avait pas prévu de se rompre le cou sur une marche en pierre.

Et puis ils arrivèrent en face d'un cachot sordide. Il avait l'air vide mais Hermione distingua une forme allongée par terre. Son cœur s'accéléra tandis qu'elle s'approchait de la cellule. Elle ouvrit la porte avec un « Alohomora » et se précipita vers le corps inerte. Des mèches blondes, un teint pâle, une robe de sorcier verte, ça ne pouvait être que lui. Harry arriva à cet instant et constata l'ampleur des dégâts. Il était maigre, largement plus qu'avant. Il s'approcha tandis qu'Hermione fondit en larmes. Il constata avec horreur qu'il était inconscient et que son pouls était à peine perceptible. Sans réfléchir plus longtemps, il transforma un caillou en portoloin et ils arrivèrent tous les 3 à Ste Mangouste. Hermione ne s'était toujours pas aperçu qu'ils avaient changé de lieu. Elle ne voyait que Drago, son Drago, étendu presque mort.

Un médicomage arriva au plus vite et s'occupa de Drago. Il dut l'arracher des mains d'Hermione qui le serrait tout contre elle et ne voulait plus le lâcher.

Harry emmena son amie dans la salle d'attente pendant que les médicomages s'occupaient activement de la santé de Drago. Pour le moment, personne ne savait s'il allait vivre. Il était dans un profond coma, souffrait de déshydratation et de malnutrition et pour finir, son corps avait été malmené par de nombreux doloris. Les médicomages se demandaient même comment il avait pu vivre si longtemps.

- « Harry, ne me dis pas que je viens de le retrouver après 4 mois où je l'ai cru mort et qu'il ne va pas survivre ! Je t'en supplie Harry, dis-moi qu'il va vivre, dis-moi que mon enfant va connaitre son père, dis-moi que je vais pouvoir me marier avec lui ! » hurla Hermione en se jetant dans les bras de son ami.

- « Il est fort, c'est un battant, il va tout faire pour s'en sortir, tu verras » dit Harry en essayant de rassurer sa meilleure amie. Il n'en menait pas large. Lui-même ne savait pas quoi faire. Drago avait l'air si affaiblit qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il était déjà mort. Mais il ne pouvait pas dire ça à la jeune fille totalement anéantie qui se trouvait dans ses bras. Elle avait vécu tellement de stress, d'angoisse qu'il valait mieux la ménager, pour son bien et celui de son bébé.

Les heures passèrent et les médicomages étaient toujours en train de s'affairer autour du corps de Drago. Plus le temps passait et plus Harry pensait au pire. Il se voyait déjà tentant de réconforter son ami après l'annonce de la mort de Drago. Il avait déjà vécu cela 4 mois auparavant et se demandait comment elle allait pouvoir surmonter une deuxième fois cette épreuve. Il allait devoir veiller sur elle plus que jamais.

Hermione quant à elle ne pensait plus à rien. Toutes ces épreuves l'avaient anéantie. Et puis ces médicomages qui ne lui disaient toujours pas dans quel état se trouvait Drago. Comment faire pour affronter une deuxième fois sa mort, pour essayer de refaire surface, de reprendre gout à la vie, de se battre pour leur bébé ... Trop de choses se bousculaient dans sa tête. Et elle s'effondra, inconsciente, sur le sol de la salle d'attente, au moment où le médicomage en chef arriva.

- « Hermione ! » hurla Harry. Il se précipita vers la jeune femme et la prit dans ses bras. Le sorcier qui arrivait fit apparaitre une civière et la transporta dans la chambre où reposait Drago. Il l'installa dans le lit d'à côté après avoir vérifié qu'elle allait bien.

- « Ne vous inquiétez pas, votre amie va bien. Elle a eu un trop plein d'émotions et dans son état, ça a provoqué un malaise. Mais son bébé et elle se portent bien. Je vais l'installer à côté de Mr Malefoy et lui administrer une potion de sommeil afin qu'elle reprenne des forces. Ensuite, je vous parlerai de l'état de votre ami. »

Harry resta au chevet des 2 malades après avoir envoyé un hibou à tout le monde. Hermione se reposait et Drago était toujours dans le coma. Personne ne pouvait rien faire pour lui. Il devait se sortir tout seul de cet état dans les 24 prochaines heures. Sinon, son coma serait trop profond et il serait déclarer mort.

Le lendemain matin, Hermione ouvrit les yeux tout en se demandant où elle pouvait être. Puis tout lui revint en mémoire. Aussitôt, elle se retourna et vit Drago, étendu sur son lit. C'est à ce moment qu'Harry ouvrit un œil. Il lut la panique dans les yeux de son amie et se précipita à son chevet pour tout lui expliquer. Il lui dit aussi qu'il ne restait maintenant plus que 16h à Drago pour sortir de son coma, sans quoi, l'issue serait fatale. Hermione fondit en larmes tout en se dirigeant vers le lit de son fiancé.

- « Drago, mon amour, réveille-toi, je t'en pris. Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi, il faut que tu reviennes mon cœur. » lui disait-elle tout en lui caressant le visage.

Harry se sentit de trop devant ce tableau si touchant. Il se dirigea vers la cafétéria, histoire de manger un peu. Puis il retourna vers la chambre d'hôpital et frappa doucement à la porte. Il avait l'espoir de trouver Hermione et Drago amoureusement enlacés mais malheureusement, il ne vit que son amie, la tête posée sur le torse du Serpentard qui était toujours inconscient.

Les heures passèrent pour le plus grand drame de tous. Ginny, Ron et Lavande arrivèrent à Ste Mangouste dans l'espoir de soutenir leur amie. Il ne restait plus qu'une heure avant la fin des 24 fatidiques heures. Hermione était de plus en plus désespérée. Aucun mouvement n'était venu animer le corps du jeune homme et elle savait que l'issue était proche.

Les minutes s'égrainèrent aussi vite que des secondes. Dix minutes, puis 9, 8 et ainsi de suite pour arriver à la dernière minute.

A cet instant, les médicomages arrivèrent dans la pièce pour constater l'issue fatale du coma du jeune homme. Ils n'en menaient pas large. Ce n'était jamais facile d'expliquer à une femme que son fiancé ne pouvait plus revenir près d'elle, qu'il fallait le laisser partir et qu'il ne servait plus à rien de lutter. Et puis la jeune femme en question était enceinte pour compliquer encore la situation.

Hermione vit arriver les médicomages et elle comprit pourquoi ils étaient là. Elle regarda le corps de Drago et la colère la prit. Il ne pouvait pas partir comme ça et la laisser seule. Elle se jeta sur Drago et le secoua de toutes ses forces, sous les yeux éberlués de ses amis.

- « Drago Lucius Malefoy ! » hurla-t-elle. « Tu as intérêt à te réveiller maintenant ou tu vas avoir à faire à moi ! J'ai tout fait pour te retrouver et à présent, je compte bien te garder avec moi ! » continua de crier Hermione. Personne n'osa dire un mot. Ils voyaient le désespoir de leur amie et comprenaient ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir.

- « Madame ... calmez-vous s'il vous plait. » osa chuchoter une médicomage. Mais la jeune sorcière ne l'écouta pas.

- « Drago, tu vas te réveiller ! Je voulais te le dire d'une autre manière mais tu vas être père. Ton enfant a besoin de toi. Il a besoin d'un père en vie, pas d'un souvenir ! Réveille-toi, mais réveille-toi espèce de tête de mule ! »

Puis elle s'effondra sur lui, le corps parcouru de tremblements. Elle voulait rester contre lui, à jamais. Elle avait tellement espéré le voir ouvrir les yeux, mais non, il n'avait rien fait. Elle le regarda un instant tandis que toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce la laissèrent lui dire un dernier au revoir. Elle admira une dernière fois son corps si maigre après des mois de tortures, ses mains si fines qu'elle aimait tant caresser, ses cheveux blonds presque blancs qui avaient beaucoup poussés durant sa captivité. Puis elle s'arrêta sur la partie de son corps qu'elle préférait, ses yeux. Ses yeux si beaux quand il lui souriait et si froids quand il le voulait. Elle voulait graver cette couleur bleu acier pour toujours dans sa mémoire. Puis elle sursauta et atterrit sur les fesses. Comment pouvait-elle voir la couleur de ses yeux alors qu'il était dans un profond coma ?

Elle sourit en refermant son album photos. Aussitôt, un homme l'enlaça tendrement.

- « Je savais bien que je te trouverai une fois de plus devant cet album. Tu ne préfères pas m'avoir en vrai plutôt qu'en photo. Et puis celle que tu as prise quelques heures après mon réveil n'est pas très flatteuse pour moi. » dit-il en lui dessinant de petits cercles sur le bras.

- « Toujours aussi sûr de toi à ce que je vois. » rigola Hermione. « Ca me rappelle la réflexion que tu m'as faite quelques minutes après avoir ouvert un œil. »

- « Quoi ? C'est vrai que je devais me faire désirer. Après tout, c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes. »

Ils rigolèrent tous les 2 en sachant bien que les choses auraient pu tourner au cauchemar. Drago savait très bien que c'était grâce à Hermione qu'il était encore en vie. Il avait entendu au plus profond de lui les dernières phrases de sa fiancée. Il allait devenir père et c'est pour ça qu'il s'était battu pour ouvrir les yeux.

Il fallut encore pas mal de mois avant qu'il soit autorisé à quitter l'hôpital. Il avait ouvert les yeux, mais les séquelles de ses séances de torture étaient toujours présentes. Heureusement, il avait pu assister à la naissance de son fils et était sorti en même temps qu'Hermione. Ils s'étaient réinstallés au Manoir Malefoy transformé avec l'aide des amis de la jeune femme.

Ils avaient décidés d'attendre encore un peu avant de se marier. Il fallait que Drago retrouve sa pleine forme et qu'Hermione se remette de son accouchement. Et puis le temps passa et une jolie petite fille blonde comme les près fit son entrée dans la famille.

- « Bon, je ne voudrais pas te presser, mais tu vas devoir aller au Terrier. N'oublie pas que le futur marié ne doit pas voir la future mariée avant la noce. »

Il l'embrassa tendrement puis elle transplana chez Molly et Arthur. Le lendemain devrait être le plus beau jour de sa vie, mais elle savait bien que rien ne pourrait être plus beau que le jour où Drago avait ouvert les yeux alors que tout espoir était perdu.

Et voilà la fin !! Qu'en pensez vous ? Vous avez aimé ? J'espère en tout cas ne pas vous avoir déçu. L'épilogue portera sur le mariage et le devenir de nos couples.

Merci à vous tous pour vos lectures !!


	22. Epilogue

_Et voilà enfin l'épilogue tant attendu ! C'est assez étrange de terminer cette fiction que j'ai commencé l'an dernier. Un grand merci à tous ceux qui ont pris la peine de me lire durant les 20 derniers chapitres._

_**Un merci tout particulier à ceux qui m'ont accordé un peu de temps supplémentaire afin de laisser une review :**_

_**Jenn, Nosmiles, balolo, xSally, lagosse, LiliJaneP, Yasmina95, jeny93, oeildelune, Caronia, edenzalias, joseepotter, Miisa, delia57, lily5910, luce2990, herminy77, hermionegranger20006, Jalousy, Hermydu91, gab3615.**_

_J'espère n'avoir oublié personne, si c'est le cas, veuillez m'en excuser._

_Et maintenant, place à la lecture de la fin de cette fiction : Le mariage tant attendu !_

**Epilogue**

- « Vous, Drago Lucius Malefoy, acceptez-vous de prendre Melle Hermione Jean Granger ici présente pour légitime épouse selon les liens sacrés du mariage sorcier ? »

- « Euh... » Drago se retourna vers Hermione. Il la regarda avec un sourire désolé. « Je suis vraiment désolé Hermione mais... Non. »

Aussitôt le silence fut rompu et toutes les personnes invitées au mariage commencèrent à parler. On pouvait entendre certains sorciers de sang pur se réjouir de cette réponse tandis que tous les amis de la jeune femme ne comprenaient pas. Hermione, elle non plus ne comprenait pas d'ailleurs. Elle était toujours devant l'autel, raide comme une statue, les yeux braqués sur son fiancé.

- « Drago, ce n'est pas le moment de blaguer tu sais » dit-elle dans un dernier espoir.

- « Je suis désolé Hermione, mais ce n'est pas une blague. Je ne peux plus te mentir, me mentir et mentir à nos amis. Je t'ai aimée depuis le début, sois-en sûre. Mais depuis quelques temps, je suis amoureux d'une autre. Elle est tellement belle, si tu savais. Excuse-moi ma chérie mais je ne peux pas me marier avec toi, j'ai besoin de savoir si je peux construire quelque chose de sérieux avec elle. »

Hermione n'en revenait pas. Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Elle s'était battue pour lui, elle l'avait cherché pendant des jours et elle lui avait fait 2 beaux enfants. Puis la solution lui vint à l'esprit. Elle avait un physique banal et ses 2 grossesses ne l'avaient pas forcément arrangée. Elle n'était pas grosse mais elle n'avait pas le physique d'un mannequin. Drago avait du trouver une sorcière plus jeune et plus belle. De toute évidence, le playboy de Poudlard était revenu. Chassez le naturel, il revient au galop. Peut-être ne l'avait-il jamais aimé ? Il était resté avec elle par pure reconnaissance après son sauvetage. De grosses larmes se mirent à couler sur ses 2 joues. Puis les larmes se transformèrent en torrents incontrôlables.

Drago regarda Hermione, lui fit un baiser sur la joue et partit voir quelqu'un dans l'assemblée. Il prit la main d'une jeune femme blonde magnifique et l'emmena vers sa fiancée.

- « Hermione, je sais que ce n'est pas le moment, mais... je voulais te présenter Mélinda. »

Drago s'avança vers sa fiancée et lui fit un petit sourire contrit. Il n'avait pas l'air très à l'aise mais il s'était dit qu'il valait mieux qu'elle sache tout. Ils se regardèrent un moment sans parler puis Hermione se jeta de toutes ses forces sur Drago en le frappant de ses petits points jusqu'à épuisement. Puis elle s'effondra sur le sol en pleurant sans porter la moindre attention aux bras de Drago qui venaient de se poser sur elle. Aussitôt, Harry et Ron se ruèrent sur lui. Ils s'étaient dit que le Serpentard avait changé depuis Poudlard mais finalement, ils s'étaient trompés. Avec toute la haine qu'ils avaient pour lui, il lui envoyèrent un coup de poing en pleine figure.

- « Maintenant tu dégages Malefoy, je ne veux plus jamais te voir approcher d'Hermione. J'ai eu tord de changer d'opinion sur toi, tu es resté le même qu'avant. Aussi méprisable et minable qu'à l'école. »

- « Je suis vraiment désolé Hermione, je ne voulais pas te faire de mal, je n'avais rien prémédité. » essaya de murmurer Drago à l'oreille de sa fiancée.

Celle-ci le gifla magistralement avec toute la force qui lui restait. Elle ne pouvait plus supporter sa présence et encore moins celle de « Mélinda la briseuse de ménage peroxydée ». Puis elle partit en courant pour mettre le plus de distance possible entre elle et Drago. Elle courait, courait et courait encore sans savoir où elle allait. Elle ne voulait plus penser à rien et surtout pas à son mariage raté. « Le plus beau jour de sa vie », tu parles, rien que des foutaises. C'était plutôt le pire moment de toute sa vie. Elle s'arrêta de courir au moment où elle entendit la voix de Ginny qui l'appelait.

- « Hermione, Hermione, réveille-toi ! » hurla Ginny. « Ca fait un quart d'heure que je t'appelle mais rien à faire. »

- « Ginny ? Mais... » dit Hermione en sanglotant encore. « Dis-moi que j'ai fait un cauchemar, dis-moi que Drago ne m'a pas quittée pour une blonde décolorée. »

- « Hermione, c'était un cauchemar, je te rassure. Sèche tes larmes, aujourd'hui c'est le jour de ton mariage alors tu dois être heureuse. » répondit Ginny en tentant de réconforter sa meilleure amie.

Au bout d'une demi-heure de paroles rassurantes, Hermione allait mieux. Elle descendit dans la cuisine pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Elle était encore chamboulée par son rêve. Toutes ses pires craintes avaient pris forme sous ses yeux. Elle avait tellement peur que Drago décide de trouver mieux ailleurs. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de ressasser ses mauvaises pensées car Ginny arriva en courant.

- « Dépêche-toi Hermione, on a 45 minutes de retard maintenant. Il y a tellement de choses à faire. Il faut que tu te laves puis coiffure, maquillage et habillage. Franchement, ça aurait été plus simple si on avait fait tout ça façon sorcière. »

- « Je sais Ginny, mais je tiens absolument à tout faire moi-même sans utiliser la magie. Ca fait parti du rituel du mariage et je n'en démordrai pas. » répondit Hermione.

Puis 10 minutes plus tard, elle fila sous la douche pendant que Ginny courait dans tous les sens à la recherche de la robe de mariée, des accessoires, du bouquet... Un bruit de bec contre la vitre de la chambre attira l'attention de Ginny. Un hibou grand duc se tenait majestueusement à la fenêtre, portant dans ses griffes un petit rouleau de parchemin. La jeune sorcière lui ouvrit, prit le rouleau et congédia le volatile sans plus autre cérémonie. Le hibou prit un air outré et partit en hululant, exprimant ainsi son indignation.

- « C'est bien le hibou de Malefoy, aucun doute. Tel maitre, tel oiseau ! » se dit Ginny pour elle-même.

Hermione sortit de la salle de bains après 15 minutes d'une bonne douche chaude, idéale pour se détendre et laisser s'envoler les soucis. Elle prit le parchemin que lui tendit Ginny et reconnu immédiatement l'écriture fine. Elle déplia la lettre et commença à lire. L'inquiétude se lisait dans ses yeux et sa meilleure amie se demanda si elle avait bien fait de la lui donner. Une fois la lecture terminée, un large sourire naquit sur le visage de la future Mme Malefoy. « J'ai hâte de t'épouser. Chaque minute loin de toi me parait interminable. Je t'aime. Drago. » Hermione était maintenant rassurée. Drago était toujours amoureux d'elle et il voulait toujours l'épouser. C'est dans un sentiment de plénitude qu'elle poursuivit sa préparation, impatiente de se trouver devant l'autel avec l'homme de sa vie.

Il fallut plus de 3 heures aux 2 jeunes femmes pour être prêtes. Hermione avait choisi une robe de mariée moldue. Elle était ivoire avec un bustier et des filaments rouge et or. Quand elle l'avait vue en vitrine, elle avait tout de suite craqué. Drago lui avait fait faire une cape sorcière rouge avec les armoiries des Malefoy dessus. Il s'était dit que son père aurait fait une crise cardiaque s'il avait vu les couleurs de Gryffondor sur une cape aux armoiries Malefoy. Mais les choses changeaient et il allait tout faire pour. Une fois prête, Hermione se regarda dans le miroir. Elle n'en revenait pas. Tout allait à merveille et elle se trouvait même jolie dans cette robe. Elle allait enfin épouser l'homme qu'elle aimait et rien ne pourrait l'en empêcher.

Au Manoir Malefoy, Drago tournait en rond. Il commençait à rendre fous Ron et Harry. Il était tellement nerveux qu'il avait vérifié 3 fois la disposition des tables, du buffet et des musiciens. Il était habillé sobrement. Il avait une robe de sorcier en soie précieuse couleur vert forêt avec les armoiries des Malefoy. Il avait vraiment hâte d'épouser Hermione. Et cette fois-ci, rien ne pourrait l'en empêcher. Pour la quatrième fois, il fit le tour des tables et du buffet sous les regards désespérés de ses 2 témoins.

Le moment tant attendu arriva. Drago attendait Hermione devant l'autel, accompagné de Ron et Harry, habillés pour la première fois en robe de sorcier verte. Le Serpentard avait insisté pour acheter les vêtements des témoins et pour que ceux-ci ne les voient que le jour de la noce. C'est avec horreur qu'ils constatèrent que leur robe était d'un tissu magnifique mais vert avec un serpent argent. Drago était ravi de l'effet de sa surprise. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que 2 Gryffondors étaient habillés en Serpentards. Puis soudain, la musique résonna dans le temple sorcier. Hermione avait tenu à ce que la Marche Nuptiale soit jouée pour son mariage. Drago n'avait pas compris le but, mais il s'était résigné. C'est à ce moment qu'elle arriva, magnifique dans sa robe de mariée moldue. Il la trouva tout simplement féerique et il se dit qu'il était le plus heureux des hommes. Il allait enfin pouvoir épouser celle qu'il aimait depuis des années, qui l'avait sauvé et qui lui avait donné 2 beaux enfants. Elle arriva à côté de Drago et lui fit son plus beau sourire. Le mage qui officiait commença alors à parler.

- « Vous, Drago Lucius Malefoy, acceptez vous de prendre pour épouse Melle Hermione Jean Granger ici présente selon les liens sacrés du mariage sorcier ? Jurez-vous de l'aimer et de la chérir jusqu'à la mort ? »

Hermione retint son souffle en attendant la réponse de Drago. Son rêve lui revenait en mémoire et elle craignait d'entendre ce qu'avait à dire son fiancé. Elle jeta un coup d'œil dans l'assistance pour vérifier qu'aucune jeune sorcière blonde briseuse de ménage ne s'y trouvait.

- « Oui, je le veux. » répondit Drago en regardant sa future femme.

- « Et vous, Hermione Jean Granger, acceptez vous de prendre pour époux Mr Drago Lucius Malefoy ici présent selon les liens sacrés du mariage sorcier ? Jurez-vous de l'aimer et de le chérir... »

- « Oui, je le veux. » répondit Hermione avant que le mage n'ait fini sa phrase. Des petits rires s'élevèrent dans l'assistance.

Puis le mage sortit sa baguette et demanda aux fiancés de poser leur paume gauche l'une contre l'autre. Il prononça une incantation et un fin lien doré s'entortilla autour de leur poignet. Puis le lien s'effaça et le sorcier reprit la parole.

- « Que ce lien attache vos âmes l'une à l'autre pour l'éternité et que cette union vous apporte tout le bonheur que vous recherchez. Je vous déclare à présent mari et femme. »

********

Hermione et Drago élevèrent leurs deux enfants du mieux qu'ils pouvaient. Ils n'avaient pas voulu agrandir la famille. Tous deux étaient enfants uniques et surtout, Drago ne voulait pas que sa famille ressemble à celle des Weasley. Bien que l'animosité qu'il existait entre eux s'était estompée, l'héritier Malefoy ne voyait toujours pas l'intérêt d'avoir mis au monde autant d'enfants alors qu'ils n'avaient pas d'argent. Lui, il achetait toujours ce qu'il y avait de meilleurs et de plus cher pour ses enfants, au plus grand désespoir d'Hermione. Mais un Malefoy avait un rang à tenir apparemment. D'ailleurs, cette éducation avait du influencer ses enfants puisque Phébus et Flore (1) furent envoyés tous deux à Serpentard. Hermione mit du temps à digérer la nouvelle.

Ron et Lavande n'eurent qu'un seul enfant qui fut envoyé à Pouffsoufle. Ron se consacra à son métier de gardien tandis que Lavande s'épanouissait dans le journalisme. Tous deux s'éloignaient irrémédiablement. Ron comprit qu'il s'était épris de sa femme pour combler le manque laissé par Hermione. Puis tout s'était passé très vite, leur installation, leur bébé et puis leur mariage quelques années plus tard. Mais une fois la magie des premiers instants passée, la passion ne se transforma pas en amour. Une fois leur enfant entré à Poudlard, ils se séparèrent d'un commun accord.

Harry et Ginny se marièrent dès la fin des études de Ginny. Contrairement à sa mère, elle ne voulait pas rester à la maison pour s'occuper des enfants. Elle poursuivit ses études de sortilèges et trouva un poste au Ministère. Elle était chargée de trouver des contre sorts aux sortilèges de magie noire. Harry poursuivit sa carrière d'auror mais refusa le poste de chef. Dumbledore lui avait appris il y a quelques années que le pouvoir pouvait être dangereux. Et puis il préférait être sur le terrain plutôt que dans un bureau. Un an après leur mariage, Ginny mis au monde une adorable petite fille prénommée Lily Molly Potter. Elle ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à sa mère, hormis les yeux qu'elle tenait de son père. Quiconque avait connu Lily, la mère d'Harry ne pouvait nier la ressemblance. Elle resta fille unique, Ginny ne voulant pas avoir 7 enfants. Elle intégra Poudlard et fut envoyée à Gryffondor pour le plus grand plaisir de toute sa famille.

Plusieurs années plus tard, des couples se formèrent et des naissances arrivèrent. Comme toujours, il y eut des hauts et des bas, mais chacun fit de son mieux pour vivre sa vie.

(1) Flore, est une très ancienne divinité de l'Italie centrale, qui présidait à l'épanouissement des fleurs au printemps. Phébus est un dieu romain, dieu de la musique et de la poésie, il est aussi le dieu de la divination et de la guérison. Il est souvent identifié au dieu du soleil.

_Et voilà c'est vraiment la fin de cette fiction. Ma première fiction publiée ! Je suis toute émue de l'avoir enfin finie et c'est avec grand plaisir que je vais continuer à écrire car c'est un vrai plaisir._

_Merci d'avoir lu tous ces chapitres sans abandonner au milieu._

_A bientôt !_


End file.
